My little namjachingu
by kaisoosmut
Summary: Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.
1. Chapter 1

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M, NC**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagian pria yang terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya, mungkin akan menjadi penerus yang baik bagi kekayaan orang tuanya. Sebagian lagi akan melawan arah didikan orang tuanya, atau mungkin memang tak di didik dan dipedulikan sama sekali.

Menjadi anak seorang pejabat, mendapatkan segala yang diinginkan, bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa tahu hukum yang membatasi, karena sang orang tua, tak mungkin membiarkan anak seorang pejabat dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, tentu saja, uang mengatakan segalanya.

"YAA! AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN GANGGU AKU BODOH! DASAR BIADAB!" ucapnya berapi api sambil memukuli wajah pria gangster dengan binal. Para pengikutnya sudah satu persatu ia habisi dan kini tersungkur lemah tak berdaya untuk sekedar melawan lagi dan membela ketua mereka. Setelah berlumur darah, ia menendang dan mendorong pria tersebut agar berkumpul bersama anggota lainnya.

"YA! Aku sudah bilang! jangan coba coba mengganggu area bermainku! kau pikir kau berurusan dengan siapa? aku bisa menjebloskan kalian semua ke dalam penjara jika aku mau. CIH!"

Suara sirine mobil polisi mulai terdengar membuat pria itu tersenyum tipis karena lawannya sebentar lagi akan masuk kedalam penjara tanpa sedikitpun campur tangannya.

"EOH? aku bahkan tak memanggil polisi itu sama sekali, mereka sepertinya pandai mencium aroma penjahat yang sedang berkumpul" ejeknya sebelum akhirnya melesatkan motornya pergi dari sekumpulan gangster yang sedang tersungkur disudut jalan tersebut.

Ia kembali kerumahnya dan tidak seperti biasanya, ada appanya yang sedang berdiri menunggunya didepan pintu kamarnya,

"MWOOO? PINDAH SEKOLAH? ANDWAE!" teriaknya didalam sebuah rumah yang nyaris bisa kita sebut seperti istana.

"Kau pikir mudah bagi appa menjaga nama baik keluarga ini jika kau terus seperti itu?" bentak appanya.

"memangnya sulit? hanya tinggal membayar maka semua kasus tidak akan terungkap. Lagipula, apa peduli appa padaku?"

"YA! kau ini anak appa!"

"anak yang setiap hari ditinggal tanpa ditanyakan kabar, tidak disiapkan makanan dengan baik oleh eommanya, melakukan apa saja sesukanya... ya begitulah nasib anak appa" sahut nya kemudian meninggalkan appanya pergi untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Pria itu melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah kemudian merebahkan tubuh kekarnya diatas kasur berwarna hitam miliknya.

"AAAHHH! KIM JONGIN TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU!" teriaknya frustasi didalam kamar sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My little namjachingu**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi... pria pindahan dari kota itu tampan juga, walaupun... sedikit mengesalkan dan tentu saja dia bisa mencemarkan nama baik sekolah kita" ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan sambil membuka handphone mereka dan mencoba mencari tahu media sosialnya.

"GOTCHA! aku menemukan akun weibonya!" teriak Baekhyun dengan antusias menujukkan pada Luhan apa yang baru saja ia temukan. Mereka kemudian sama sama menstalk weibonya sambil sesekali tertawa dengan senang, memuji muji sang pemilik weibo karena hanya sekedar melihat foto fotonya yang... benar benar tampak seperti anak seorang pejabat.

"dia punya mobil dan motor berapa ya? apa appanya benar benar sekaya itu sampai dia bisa memakai segala jenis mobil dan motor mahal?" tanya Luhan.

"Padahal... kalau sedang pakai seragam seperti kita, dia akan jadi terlihat biasa saja, yaa... memang sangat berbeda seragam orang kota dengan seragam seperti kita ini. Aku jadi ingin pindah ke Seoul" rengek Baekhyun pada Luhan sebelum mereka tiba tiba sama sama tertawa melihat sahabat mereka yang sedari tadi tidur dikursinya.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! KAU MIMPI JOROK,HM?" teriak Baekhyun saat ia dan Luhan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum sendiri didalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo tak menjawab karena sepertinya pria mungil itu benar benar tengah bermimpi indah. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya terkejut lagi karena tiba tiba Kyungsoo terbangun dengan mata bulatnya dan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"YAA JINJJA! BENAR BENAR PRIA ITU MERUSAK MIMPI INDAHKUU!" teriak Kyungsoo setelahnya dengan matanya yang memerah. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengernyitkan dahi mereka karena heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya secara tiba tiba,

"Kyungiieee~~" panggil Luhan dengan lirih. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan tajam,

"WAE?" tanyanya dengan emosi memuncak,

"bersihkan dulu air liur dipipimu..." ucap Luhan lagi dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo melirik pipinya karena teguran yang Luhan lontarkan kemudian membersihkan air liur dipipinya dengan tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya kemudian membawa dirinya pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk bergegas cuci muka dikamar mandi. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling menatap kemudian sama sama menggelengkan kepala mereka, sahabat mungilnya itu memang selalu seperti itu, memang ada saja kelakuannya setiap kali terbangun dari tidurnya didalam kelas.

Iyappp, hampir setiap hari, Kyungsoo tidur didalam kelas selama jam pelajaran istirahat. Ia jarang sekali ikut bergosip ria dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun di waktu senggangnya karena, kehidupannya dengan teman temannya pun jauh berbeda. Memang sih, mereka tinggal disuatu desa yang terbilang terpencil, tapi sekolah mereka bukan sekolah yang buruk. Bisa dibilang sekolah negeri yang cukup mahal dan terkenal disana, ya mungkin hanya mahal bagi Kyungsoo, karena teman teman yang lainnya termasuk dari kalangan orang orang 'berada', pun dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Do Kyungsoo. Ia dikenal sebagai siswa favorit dan idaman bagi para guru. Kyungsoo memanglah siswa yang pintar dan teladan. Ia selalu jadi andalan guru guru disekolahnya. Semua guru dan teman teman sekolahnya pun tahu pahwa Kyungsoo juga harus selalu bekerja sepulang sekolah, makanya, Kyungsoo benar benar menjadi siswa favorit, bagaimana bisa dia selalu jadi juara umum, padahal dari sejak pulang sekolah hingga malam ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan air didepan kaca wastafel kamar mandi. Seseorang tiba tiba masuk dan berdiri disampingnya, pria itu tengah memperhatikan wajahnya yang terdapat luka memar dan berwarna biru dibagian pipinya. Karena Kyungsoo merasa baru pertama kali melihat wajah pria tersebut di sekolah, Kyungsoo menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga atas kepalanya, tapi... baru saja Kyungsoo ingin mengalihkan pandangan ke wajahnya, rupanya pria tersebut tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo juga yang sedang melihati anggota tubuh pria berkulit tan itu dengan serius,

"apa kau tertarik pada tubuh pria?" ejek Jongin dengan santai setelah memergoki Kyungsoo menatap dirinya dari bawah sampai atas.

Kyungsoo mulai salah tingkah karena malu sebelum akhirnya memasang raut malas dan melirik Jongin dengan kesal, Jongin tertawa. Kyungsoo buru buru meninggalkan Jongin dan keluar dari toilet dengan wajah memerah,

"bukannya dia yang tadi merusak mimpi indahku?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo buru buru berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya untuk pergi bekerja. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat agar datang ditempat kerja lebih cepat. Kyungsoo selalu menikmati masa masa sulitnya, walaupun teman temannya membawa motor atau mobil, Kyungsoo selalu bersyukur bisa selalu mengayuh sepeda kemanapun dia mau.

 **BRUMMM!**

Suara motor besar seakan mengejek Kyungsoo yang tengah bersepeda ria, belum lagi motor tersebut membuat celana Kyungsoo menjadi sangat kotor karena terkena air becekan dijalan,

"YAAA MICHYEOSOOOO!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil seketika menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya, dan tidak cukup pecundang, pria bermotor besar tersebut menghentikan motornya didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria tersebut,

"YAA!" teriak Kyungsoo pada pria berkulit tan yang tengah duduk diatas motor besarnya.

"KAU LAGI?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut setelah Jongin membuka helmnya,

"apa kau dendam karena aku menatapi tubuhmu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala?" oceh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa kecil,

"eish... jangan begitu dengan teman sekelas sendiri..." bujuk Jongin sambil tertawa tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah, Kyungsoo meniup poni tipisnya kemudian berdecih, _sok akrab sekali dia denganku_ , batin Kyungsoo. Belum sempat Kyungsoo minta pertanggungjawaban Jongin, tiba tiba saja dua orang pria berjaket jeans dengan motor besar melewati Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bersitegang, Kyungsoo terkejut menyadari bahwa sepedanya tengah diangkut oleh dua pria tersebut. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kemudian berteriak panik dan secara spontan berlari tanpa mempedulikan Jongin,

"YAAAA~~!" Kyungsoo terus berlari dengan kencang, tapi apalah daya, ia tak mungkin bisa menggapai para perampok tersebut jika hanya berlari.

"PALI NAIK MOTORKUU!" ajak Jongin buru buru setelah menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo dengan motornya. Kyungsoo yang sudah panik pun buru buru naik ke atas motor Jongin dan mengejar para perampok tersebut. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat karena Jongin benar benar menaikkan speed motornya menjadi sangat kencang hingga akhirnya mereka bisa mengejar perampok tersebut. Jongin sengaja menyerempet motor sang perampok agar mereka terjatuh, Kyungsoo pun tak sabar lagi untuk mengambil sepedanya dan membiarkan Jongin menghabisi para perampok yang akhirnya terkapar karena pukulan Jongin secara habis habisan.

Menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah telat setengah jam untuk bekerja, Kyungsoo menaikkan sepedanya lagi tanpa basa basi lagi dengan Jongin yang sedang menendang dengan binal kedua perampok tersebut. Setelah selesai membuat perampok itu kapok, Jongin terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dan sosok mungil itu semakin menjauhinya, Jongin tersenyum tipis menatapi punggung kecil itu dari kejauhan, _berani beraninya dia tidak mengucapkan terimakasih padaku,_ decih Jongin dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo selalu panik setiap kali akan telat dalam melakukan suatu hal, Kyungsoo benar benar pria yang tepat waktu untuk beberapa kepentingan. Seperti halnya bekerja, padahal, bosnya sendiri sudah memaklumi Kyungsoo yang bekerja sambil sekolah, tapi Kyungsoo selalu bersikukuh pada prinsipnya, bahwa aturan ya tetap aturan, walaupun sang atasan mentolerir segala kesalahan kecilnya.

Kyungsoo buru buru mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja dan jumpsuit mungil miliknya untuk bekerja. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang buruh/kuli pabrik biasa awalnya, dan pekerjaanya sangat berat. Tapi, melihat kesungguh sungguhan dan kejujuran Kyungsoo, sang atasan mengangkat Kyungsoo untuk membantunya menyediakan barang barang pesanan perusahaannya, sungguh terhormat bukan? padahal Kyungsoo hanya siswa SMA biasa, tapi Kyungsoo memang sangat telaten dan apik dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, hingga ia bisa membuat barang barang orderan perusahaan yang sudah didesain oleh atasannya.

Khusus untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo diminta untuk membuat beberapa perlngkapan rumah yang akan dipakai dirumah atasannya tersebut, makanya Kyungsoo langsung datang kerumah sang atasan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan tersebut dihalaman rumahnya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo benar benar merasa beruntung dan bersyukur bisa mendapat pekerjaan sebaik ini.

"Kyung... saya ke pabrik ya? Kau tidak apa apa kan mengerjakan semuanya disini? Tidak usah terburu buru, santai saja, barang barangnya kan akan saya pakai pribadi jadi tidak perlu terburu buru, ne? Kalau butuh apa apa masuk saja ya seperti biasa, ini kan sudah seperti rumahmu." jelas wanita cantik tersebut sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia benar benar sudah sangat mempercayakan Kyungsoo, bahkan menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan santai dan tenang. Saking tenangnya, Kyungsoo jadi teringat pria berkulit tan itu yang telah membantunya, Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa ia belum sama sekali mengucapkan terima kasih, "Ah sudahlah! anggap saja kita impas" gumam Kyungsoo sendirian sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Memang, cukup melelahkan menjadi Kyungsoo. Disaat teman temannya bermain dan berkumpul sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo malah bekerja. Disaat teman temannya mulai belajar kelompok, Kyungsoo harus belajar sendirian tengah malam, disaat teman temannya makan dan bergosip ria dikantin, Kyungsoo harus menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk tidur sebentar dan istirahat. Tapi Kyungsoo menyukainya, walaupun terkadang merasa 'kenapa hidup setidak adil ini?'. Kyungsoo tidak punya appa yang bisa menanggung hidupnya, dan eommanya yang susah payah bekerja asuransi hanya untuk menutupi hutang masalalu kala appanya dirawat dirumah sakit, lantas siapa lagi yang memberi makan untuknya dan eommanya selain dirinya sendiri? Sudah susah payah begitu saja Kyungsoo masih sering dikejar kejar mafia hutang , dan beberapa kali menjadi incaran mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari rumah atasannya pukul tujuh malam setelah sedikitnya mengerjakan setengah pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo bahkan menitipkan sepedanya dan memilih berjalan kaki karena masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi siang. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kemeja kotak kotaknya dan topi hitam dikepalanya. Ia menggandeng tas sekolah miliknya yang berisi buku dan seragamnya. Kyungsoo berjalan santai, menikmati angin malam yang sesekali berhembus ditelinganya. Tapi, tak lagi Kyungsoo nikmati saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, dan sesekali menengok ke belakang memastikan bahwa dibelakangnya memang tak ada orang. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, satu kali... dua kali... dan tepat di ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo mencoba menoleh, seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menyeret tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam sebuah mobil besar. Kyungsoo panik dan memberontak, tapi ia bisa apa? Kyungsoo bahkan mendapati lebih dari dua orang didalam mobil tersebut dan mencermati setiap wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo mengenalinya,

Ya... Mafia hutang yang ingin menyandera Kyungsoo untuk memberikan ancaman pada eommanya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menitikkan airmatanya karena merasa tubuhnya tengah terikat erat. Malam itu... Kyungsoo dihabisi, tubuhnya dipukuli dengan binal dan disandera disebuah tempat. Kyungsoo terus menangis sendirian kala para mafia itu akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri setelah selesai menyiksa tubuh pria mungil itu dan membuat Kyungsoo hampir mabuk berat. Kalau sudah begitu, Kyungsoo baru menyadari, bahwa hidupnya memanglah tidak layak untuk dipertahankan. Tuhan memang benar benar kejam, batinnya. Ia terus meringis dan mengutuk Tuhan berkali kali, berharap sang pencipta itu mengambil nyawanya saat itu juga tanpa harus disiksa dan dibunuh oleh orang lain. Lumuran darah dan goresan pada tubuhnya semakin terasa, belum lagi lebam biru yang menyedot habis tenaganya bahkan untuk sekedar mengepal tangan saja. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam, dan pasrah... sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU?" teriak Kyungsoo kaget seakan lupa bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya. Jongin langsung menutup mulut Kyungsoo agar teriakan itu tidak terdengar para gangster yang sedang berjaga didepan.

"shhtt~!" Bisik jongin. "diamlah, kau mau aku keluarkan dari tempat ini tidak?" tanya Jongin susah payah sambil mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangan Kyungsooo. Kyungsoo kemudian diam menuruti perkataan Jongin, ia dengan pasrah membiarkan Jongin melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin dengan lekat entah apa alasannya, ia memandangi wajah Jongin tanpa sadar sampai Jongin akhirnya menarik tangannya dan membawanya berlari keluar dari tempat tersebut. Kyungsoo berlari dibelakang Jongin yang juga sudah membawanya berlari dengan kencang membuat Kyungsoo susah payah mengatur nafasnya karena kecepatan berlarinya tak secepat Jongin.

 **BUKKKK!**

Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah pintu membuat para gangster itu tersadar akan sesuatu. Suara tabrakan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat mereka akhirnya mengunjungi tempat Kyungsoo diikat dan mendapati sanderaannya telah kabur dan pergi entah kemana.

Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja menangis walau sambil berlari, jujur saja, ia takut, sangat takut. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dihabisi para gangster itu barusan, dan kini ia harus berlari untuk segera bersembunyi, belum lagi suara pintu yang membuatnya hampir saja ketahuan membuat Kyungsoo semakin terisak.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membungkuk kelelahan.

"YAA! KAU MAU KITA TERTANGKAP?" teriak Jongin sambil berbisik mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka baru saja berhasil keluar dari sebuah gedung tak berpenghuni tersebut.

"aku lelah, sungguh..." sahut Kyungsoo dengan susah payah sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jongin menjongkokkan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo,

"pali! naiklah kepunggungku!" pinta Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap punggung lebar Jongin, tapi Jongin sudah tidak sabar lagi karena mereka harus benar benar pergi bersembunyi saat itu juga. Jongin mengarahkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada punggungnya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu pelan naik ke punggung lebar miliknya. Jongin membangunkan tubuhnya kemudian pergi berlari membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya, perasaan lelah dan takutnya bercampur dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya karena berbotol botol sudah para gangster tersebut memaksa Kyungsoo menghabisinya.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di suatu tempat persembunyian. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo dilantai dan menyandar pada tembok. Mata Kyungsoo setengah terpejam, ia yakin, pasti ia sudah sangat mabuk sekarang.

"jamkkaman!" ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia menyalakan api didalam sebuah cerobong api unggun yang tersedia didekat mereka. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah menatapi tubuh Jongin yang sibuk bolak balik memindahkan barang dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu entah untuk apa. Kyungsoo menatapnya sayu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"ini tempat apa? kau seperti sudah mengenalnya..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan lemas, Jongin tak menjawab.

"apa lampunya tidak nyala?" tanya kyungsoo lagi saat Jongin akhirnya mendekatkan dirinya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin.

"gomawoo... aku sepertinya sedang mabuk sekarang, maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu." lirih Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin mencoba mencium aroma nafas Kyungsoo untuk mengenali bir apa yang sudah Kyungsoo tenggak dan seberapa kuat aromanya. Jongin kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo, mencermati bagian kulitnya pelan pelan. Jongin menyusuri setiap luka pada tubuh Kyungsoo, dari mulai tangannya hingga kakinya.

"buka bajumu. aku akan mengobatimu sekarang." perintah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengomel sambil menggeliat manja, ah! semua orang mengerti bagaimana tingkah orang mabuk.

Kyungsoo mengangguki permintaan Jongin , tapi ia tak sama sekali membuka bajunya. Jongin menghela nafasnya, mau tidak mau ia yang harus membukakan pakaian Kyungsoo yang memang sudah mabuk. Jongin kemudian berjalan lagi menuju sebuah lemari dihadapan mereka, Kyungsoo sempat heran, tapi apalah daya orang mabuk yang pikirannya entah kemana, Kyungsoo hanya bisa senyum senyum sendiri sambil menatap Jongin.

Jongin mendekati tubuh mungil itu lagi dengan sekotak obat obatan didalam genggamannya. Jongin melepaskan pakaiannya kemudian melipatnya dan menumpukkan pakaiannya dengan pakaian Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala Kyungsoo. Lagi lagi Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja dengan perlakuan Jongin saat jongin membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo diatas pahanya yang tengah bersila. Dengan cermat Jongin mengobati satu persatu luka yang ada pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin. Pria pindahan dari kota yang setiap hari jadi pembicaraan kedua sahabatku. Huh menjengkelkan!" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal dia? aku? aku tidak mau tahu tentangnya sih... walaupun guru guru memintaku untuk mengajarkan anak pindahan itu..."

"Kyungsoo-aah, tolong jaga anak baru itu, ne? Dia itu sudah berkali kali membuat masalah disekolahnya dulu, jadi, jangan sampai dia membuat ulah lagi. Kau kan teman sekelasnya, dan kau sudah menjadi panutan bagi teman temanmu, jadilah panutan bagi Jongin juga dan ajarkan dia bagaimana menjadi siswa yang baik sepertimu" jelas Kyungsoo meniru gaya gurunya berbicara, Jongin langsung tertawa dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo,

"CIH! Memangnya Kim Jongin itu siapa? apa dia membayarku untuk mengajarinya menjadi siswa teladan? yang benar saja... aku saja susah payah membagi waktu untuk mencari uang dan belajar, kenapa aku harus repot repot mengurus orang lain..." oceh Kyungsoo lagi membuat Jongin terus menatapi Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh geli. Jongin pikir kegiatan Kyungsoo semakin menghiburnya, dan Kyungsoo... cukup menarik juga.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa orang orang beruntung yang terlahir kaya malah menyianyiakan waktu mereka? menghabiskan uang untuk segala hal yang tidak berguna? membuang masa masa indah sebagai seorang pelajar sebagai mana mestinya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga sebelum menikah?"

Jongin berdecih mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, Jongin agak malas dengan orang orang yang penuh dengan teori, seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin juga tidak suka dengan orang yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal hal yang terlalu berguna seperti belajar, bekerja? ah! itu semua menjijikkan bagi Jongin. tapi entah kenapa, Jongin semakin tertarik dengan ocehan Kyungsoo yang... ayolah! itu hanya sekedar ocehan orang mabuk. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa tertarik pada seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah seorang pria. Jongin benar benar tidak tahu kemana arah orientasi sexnya, tapi melihat Kyungsoo mabuk tanpa busana dihadapannya mengapa membuat libido Jongin naik? Jongin benar benar tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia mabuk mabukan, tawuran dan membuat berbagai masalah, tidak sedikitpun Jongin pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Memang, sudah berulang kali Jongin bermain di klub malam, bermain bersama para wanita, dan... mungkin sekarang Jongin tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah merasa puas oleh wanita wanita itu.

"apa aku seorang gay?" gumam Jongin sambil tertawa kecil sembari menatapi Kyungsoo yang masih mabuk tidak jelas. Setelahnya Jongin menggaruk lehernya dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya mengobati tubuh Kyungsoo pelan pelan.

"sudah, sekarang pakai bajumu." pinta Jongin setelah selesai mengobati Kyungsoo. Tapi baru saja Jongin hendak beranjak bangkit dari posisinya, Jongin menoleh lagi ke arah Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan perkataannya untuk segera memakai pakaiannya lagi. Jongin tersenyum tipis dan menyadari betapa bodohnya dia menyuruh orang mabuk. Jongin kemudian membangunkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk, Jongin hanya khawatir saja kalau membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur dan mabuk tanpa pakaian malam itu, mengingat cuacanya sedang dingin sekali.

Jongin terkejut saat ia mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk memakaikannya baju, Kyungsoo malah terus memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"YA! Lepaskan!" bentak Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin, Kyungsoo tak melakukan sedikitpun pergerakan.

"Kyungsoo-ssii! aku ini seorang bajingan. Jangan sampai kau kuhabisi malam ini" pinta Jongin lagi masih dengan tanpa jawaban Kyungsoo.

"AH TUHAN! APA AKU SEDANG HORNY?" teriak Jongin dalam hati merasakan miliknya tengah bersentuhan dengan milik Kyungsoo. Jongin susah payah menahan hasratnya sambil terus menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Karena Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun mengindahkan kata katanya, dengan cepat Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo lagi hingga terbaring didepannya dengan tubuh Jongin berada diatasnya. Jongin terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya membuat libidonya semakin naik. belum sempat Jongin mencicipi bibir manis Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah menarik leher Jongin dan mulai mengajaknya berciuman mesra. Jongin semakin terkejut, kenapa rasanya senyaman ini? Jongin bahkan sudah berkali kali berciuman, tapi dengan bibir wanita, dan rasanya tak semanis ini, Jongin tidak pernah merasa begitu melayang saat berciuman, dan kali ini ia merasakannya.

Buru buru Jongin membuka celananya sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggeliat manja membuat milik Jongin semakin menegang. Jongin melanjutkan lagi kegiatan berciuman mereka dan kini Jongin yang mulai mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk berperang. Jongin melahap habis bibir Kyungsoo, melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Kyungsoo perlahan dan bergantian, sesekali lidah Jongin menggelitik langit langit mulut Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil didalam mabuknya. Jongin juga seperti sudah mabuk sekarang, ia benar benar merasa terbuai oleh pria mungil dihadapannya, ia benar benar tidak tahu bahwa bercinta dengan satu pria lebih nikmat daripada dengan ribuan wanita, atau hanya dengan Kyungsoo saja? Ah! Jongin benar benar harus mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang gay sejak bertemu Kyungsoo.

Jongin menurunkan sentuhan bibirnya ke dagu hingga leher mulus milik Kyungsoo, melumat dan menggigit kulit putih itu hinga menjadi kemerahan. Mengecup mesra perlahan dan terus turun hingga bibir Jongin mendarat di nipple Kyungsoo yang tengah mengeras. Jongin mengecup kemudian memainkan lidahnya pada nipple merah muda itu, menyesapnya dan menjilatinya tiada henti. Ia bahkan tak sekedar membiarkan tangannya tanpa menyentuh dan meremas milik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bergesekan dengan miliknya. Jongin pun menurnkan ciuman bibirnya pada perut Kyungsoo, menjilatinya dan terus turun pada milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin memainkan milik Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian mulai menjilati lubang milik Kyungsoo yang berawarna pink tersebut, memaksa lidahnya menusuk lubang Kyungsoo lebih dalam membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dan menggeliat karena semakin merasa terangsang, Kyungsoo berdesis saat Jongin terus menjilati dan memainkan lidah dan bibirnya pada lubang Kyungsoo dengan tangan Jongin yang terus memainkan nipple miliknya. Kyungsoo merasa semakin tidak sabar, ia terus mendesah membuat Jongin semakin puas dan buru buru memasukkan miliknya pada lubang Kyungsoo. Sembari memasukkan miliknya dengan pelan, Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan melumat kembali bibir merah yang tengah menganga sambil mendesah nikmat. Kyungsoo semakin memekik saat lubangnya menyedot habis milik Jongin membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya karena merasakan nikmat lubang sempit Kyungsoo menelan miliknya.

Jongin benar benar bermain pelan, sembilan puluh sembilan persen Jongin yakin bahwa Kyungsoo baru pertama kali melakukannya, makanya Jongin tak sedikitpun ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo terlebih lagi luka dan lebam pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin harus berhati hati menyentuhnya. Jongin semakin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat, menyecap dagu Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menciuminya dengan lembut sembari menghentakkan miliknya perlahan pada lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus mendekap erat tubuh Jongin, tangannya bermain diatas punggung Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya, mendesah dengan nikmat ditelinga Jongin membuat Jongin akhirnya menggelitik telinga Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya,

"eeunggghhhhh... mmmhhhhh" Kyungsoo semakin terangsang atas aktivitas bibir dan lidah Jongin pada telinganya.

"aahh harderrhh... eummhh... fasterhhhh sayanghhh..."

Entah dari mana Kyungsoo belajar mengatakan hal hal seperti itu, tapi tentu saja semua pria pernah menonton fim porno, termasuk Kyungsoo. Tapi yang membuat Jongin tersentuh adalah suara Kyungsoo yang terus menerus memanggilnya sayang, is it even real? Kita bahkan belum berteman dekat, pikir Jongin. Jongin semakin menumbuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan semakin cepat saat Kyungsoo terus merengek meminta Jongin melakukannya dengan cepat, Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi desahnya dan kini ia mulai meraih miliknya sendiri dan mengocoknya,

"aaahh... eeuummhhh... aaahhhh... aahh.. aahhh... ahhh.." desahnya seiring tusukan yang Jongin berikan pada lubangnya.

"aaahhh~~ eunghhhh sayanghhh aaahhhh harderrhhh..."

"Oh shit Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau terus memanggilku sayang?" ucap Jongin susah payah karena semakin Kyungsoo memanggilnya sayang, semakin Jongin ingin menghabisi tubuh mungil itu tanpa henti.

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuat pria mungil itu menungging dihadapannya, Jongin mulai lagi menghentakkan miliknya sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Jongin bahkan mengecupi punggung dan bahu Kyungsoo seiring dengan desahan Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat Jongin tak ingin melepaskan pria mungil yang ada dipelukannya saat itu,

"Ouh Kyungsoo kenapa nikmat sekali, aahh.. kau sempit! sepertinya aku menyukaimu, mianhae melakukan ini padamu sayanghhh ahhh... eumhh" desah Jongin juga menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang ia setubuhi adalah pria yang baru ia kenal. Apa Jongin sudah gila? Tentu saja! Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya gila.

Sembari terus menghentakkan miliknya dan mengecupi tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin memainkan tangannya pada milik Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya dengan pelan,

"aaahh... fasterhhhh... jangan mempermainkankuhh... mmphhh" pinta Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mempercepat hentakan dan gerakan tangannya,

"aaahhh...eumhhh... Kaihh... i wanna cumm..." desahnya semakin gila sebelum akhirnya mereka sama sama memekik "akkkhhhhh...!" cairan Kyungsoo tumpah ditangan Jongin bersamaan dengan cairan Jongin yang memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo. Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan betapa nikmatnya saat saat bercintanya dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ambruk diikuti dengan Jongin yang juga ambruk diatas tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan berbisik, _"saranghae"_

Jongin pikir ia sudah biasa menyetubuhi orang yang tidak ia kenal, tapi bukan pria, dan kini Jongin merasa benar benar sudah tidak waras menyetubuhi pria yang baru ia kenal dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya? Sungguh, kata kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, meskipun Jongin tahu, dalam bercintanya kali ini, hanya dia saja yang sadar, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan seks dengan lembut dengan kalimat mesra diakhirnya, sungguh! Jongin baru pertama kali merasakannya. Apa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar benar ada? apa semua yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah karena nafsunya yang bergejolak bagi seorang bajingan sepertinya? Entahlah, Jongin terus saja memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo setelah menempatkan dirinya berbaring disamping Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas, ia bahkan menciumi bahu Kyungsoo dan tak melepas pelukannya sampai Jongin juga ikut terlelap bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya, merasakan sosok kekar tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan semakin menggenggam tangan yang tengah memeluknya tersebut, kemudian terbangun. Kyungsoo membangunkan dirinya dan membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, ia mencoba memberi jarak yang benar benar jauh dari tubuh si pria berkulit tan yang masih asik tertidur ditempatnya. Kyungsoo tampak semakin ketakutan dan memunguti bajunya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kyungsoo meringis dan terdiam sejenak mengingat ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan semalam?

Saat Jongin membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memojokkan dirinya sambil memuluk pakaiannya, termasuk pakaian Jongin juga yang sudah bercampur dengan bajunya.

"Kyungsoo-aaah?" tanya Jongin pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, eoh?" bentak Kyungsoo dengan berani sambil menatap tajam Jongin

Jongin tak menjawab, ia juga baru tersadar bahwa semalam mereka baru saja melakukan hal yang intim. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya kemudian memakai celana miliknya yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Setelahnya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo,

"apa semalam kita melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan kini sambil meringis, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

Jongin menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia tahu, ia sungguh bajingan. Dan kini ia sudah mengotori teman sekelasnya sendiri, tapi... ayolah! Kyungsoo itu kan pria, batinnya.

"mianhae. tapi... bukannya tidak apa apa kita melakukannya?" jawab Jongin penuh penyesalan,

"MWO?" Kyungsoo semakin kesal dalam raut emosinya, apa Jongin benar benar menganggap remeh semua orang termasuk dirinya?

"ani, maksudku... aku laki laki dan kau laki laki. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi setelah kita melakukannya, kan? dan... mungkin semalam aku sudah dipenuhi dengan hawa nafsuku belum lagi kau yang mabuk tak karuan..."

Kyungsoo semakin tak habis pikir, apa Jongin senang melakukan 'itu' hanya untuk kesenangan dan memenuhi hawa nafsunya? Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, terlebih lagi matanya yang terlihat semakin membengkak. Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya walaupun rautnya menunjukkan raut emosi dan jengkel, Jongin semakin panik dan entah kenapa hatinya ikut sakit melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu, tidak pernah Jongin mempedulikan perasaan orang lain sebelumnya, setelah bercumbu dengan wanita, Jongin akan pergi begitu saja biasanya.

"Kyungsoo-aah mianhae... ini semua salahku. Aku yang ingin melakukannya." lirih Jongin memohon pada Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mendekat! Apa kau pikir semua orang dengan mudah memberikan tubuhnya pada orang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan airmata yang sedikit demi sedikit tumpah dipipinya, tapi nada bicara Kyungsoo masih terdengar berani.

"YA! JONGIN-AAHHH!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil berteriak, Jongin menunjukkan wajah penyesalannya dan pasrah jika Kyungsoo harus mengomelinya habis habisan.

"aku tahu... aku tahu kau itu anak seorang pejabat. Kau itu anak orang kaya dan biasa hidup disekitar orang orang kaya juga. Aku tau kau bisa melakukan segalanya sesukamu, dan mungkin... kau sudah menyetubuhi banyak orang diluar sana hanya dengan mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetmu. Tapi, kau harus tahu, ada banyak orang yang tak semudah itu kau beli dengan uang." jelas Kyungsoo dengan tegas dan Jongin merasa tertampar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesak didadanya saat Kyungsoo menasehatinya, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah peduli dengan ocehan guru atau bahkan orangtuanya.

"ani... Kyungsoo-aah, aku tak bermaksud meremehkanmu, aku juga bukan berniat menyetubuhimu seperti aku menyetubuhi orang orang lain diluar sana, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu..."

"aku mempunyai gen pembawa" ucap Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan lugas.

Jongin terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya,

"kau puas?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya, Jongin terdiam.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas setelah melihat reaksi Jongin. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir mengapa ia harus melakukan 'itu' bersama si anak baru yang tak Kyungsoo pedulikan sama sekali itu? Dan... Kyungsoo tahu, semalam ia mabuk dan... mungkin saja semua yang terjadi semalam adalah kesalahannya juga, tapi tak seharusnya Jongin menyentuhnya. Sungguh! Kyungsoo membenci Jongin saat itu juga, tapi, jika mengingat yang semalam terjadi, apa Kyungsoo masih bisa hidup tanpa bantuan Jongin? Kyungsoo juga masih ingat bagaimana Jongin membawanya berlari pergi, menggendongnya dan mengobati luka pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo jadi berpikir dua kali untuk mengutuk Jongin dalam hidupnya.

"ah sudahlah lupakan!" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan malas.

Kyungsoo memakai kemejanya dan mengancingnya satu persatu dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya memakai celananya untuk segera bergegas keluar. Setelah melempar seragam Jongin yang sedari tadi ia peluk untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya dan mengingat ingat apa dia benar benar hanya membawa diri saat disandera kemarin? Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh dengan bolak balik mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja tertinggal, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ia membawa tas yang berisi buku dan seragamnya, Kyungsoo kemudian menemukan tasnya dibelakang tubuh Jongin dan mulai menjinjing tasnya itu untuk segera pergi.

Kyungsoo membawa dirinya menuju pintu keluar, ia membukanya untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu, tapi Kyungsoo baru menyadari, kemana ia akan pergi jika ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Jongin menatap tubuh mungil itu yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu,

"Jongin-ssi cepatlah pakai bajumu, aku benar benar tidak tahu jalan pulang" ucapnya ketus membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis sembari buru buru memakai pakaiannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berdampingan menyusuri jalan pemukiman penduduk menuju jalan raya, Kyungsoo mencoba membuka percakapan,

"gomawo..." ucap Kyungsoo lirih membuat Jongin terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah sosok mungil itu yang sedang menatap jalanan sambil tersenyum manis. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, bukankah harusnya Kyungsoo membenci dan mengutuk dirinya karena kejadian semalam? Kenapa Kyungsoo malah berterima kasih?

"Aku berterima kasih untuk pertolongan yang kau berikan padaku semalam. Jika kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah tidak hidup lagi sekarang." jawab Kyungsoo seolah olah mendengar suara hati Jongin.

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo tanpa jawaban,

"Jujur saja, aku sedih dan sangat menyesalkan kenapa kita harus melakukan 'itu' semalam, aku benar benar sangat membencimu untuk hal itu. Jika saja aku tidak punya gen pembawa, aku mungkin akan bisa sedikit lebih menerima dan melupakan kejadian itu, tapi, aku harap tidak ada yang terjadi denganku setelah ini walaupun jujur saja aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya..." jelasnya masih sambil tersenyum,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Jongin,

"hm?" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan lekat,

"bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu semua? jangan berterima kasih padaku, aku adalah bajingan yang pantas kau benci sekarang. Kenapa kau bahkan masih bisa menerimaku berjalan disampingmu?" tanya Jongin dengan heran, Jongin tidak pernah menemukan orang setulus pria mungil yang ada dihadapannya.

"aku sudah bilang, kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku kemarin, aku pikir aku berhutang budi padamu. anggap saja kejadian semalam adalah kecelakaan"

"ani, itu bukan kecelakaan. Mungkin bagimu itu ketidak sengajaan karena kau sedang mabuk, tapi aku, aku melakukannya karena keinginanku." jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin menoleh ke arah Jongin, tiba tiba merasakan Jongin menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo terkejut karena baru saja sebuah motor melewati tubuhnya dengan kencang, ia hampir saja sedikit tertabrak. Kyungsoo masih terkejut didalam pelukan Jongin, kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya susah payah sementara Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Jongin bingung setengah mati, kenapa banyak sekali orang yang ingin mencelakakan Kyungsoo? Dan pengendara motor yang tadi pun sepertinya Jongin merasa tak asing lagi.

Setelah mereka saling bercanggung ria, mereka dengan cepat memburu bus untuk segera pulang, Jongin pun mengikuti Kyungsoo menaik bus yang sama.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat baru saja mendudukkan dirinya dikursi bus disamping Kyungsoo,

"untuk pertama kalinya aku membolos sekolah, membuang buang uang saja rasanya... huh" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "aku akan langsung berangkat kerja saja, memangnya kenapa?" Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi dengan pasrah. Ia merasa sangat tak bersemangat saat itu, membolos sekolah, melakukan seks dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, dikejar kejar mafia hutang, ah! Hidup Kyungsoo sungguh mengenaskan.

"apa tubuhmu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Jongin khawatir,

"menurutmu?" tanya Kyungsoo balik,

"tidak usah bekerja. kau pulang saja, istirahat"

"cih, jangan bercanda. aku bukan anak pejabat kaya raya sepertimu" Kyungsoo berdecih pelan membuat Jongin terdiam tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada pria mungil disampingnya yang sudah sangat bersikap acuh padanya.

Saat Kyungsoo akhirnya turun dari bis, Jongin lagi lagi mengikutinya. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa kesal,

"YA! Apa kau tidak punya tujuan?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal,

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"mwo? kau tidak tahu alamat rumahmu?"

"ara~ hanya saja, aku tidak mau pulang kerumah."

"maksudmu? kau akan mengikutiku, begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada yang semakn tinggi.

Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah memohon didepan Kyungsoo. Setelah terdiam dan menatap Jongin dengan malas, Kyungsoo akhirnya membiarkan saja Jongin berjalan dibelakang tubuhnya. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo sampai masuk ke dalam suatu rumah, rumah yang sangat mewah, tapi Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya hanya sampai dihalaman berumput yang juga sedang Jongin tapaki, kemudian Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya dibawah lantai teras,

"duduklah! pemiliknya sedang tidak dirumah" ujar Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa alat dan perlengkapan dari dalam ruangan kecil yang mirip seperti gudang dihalaman tersebut. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan terus mencermati apa yang Kyungsoo akan lakukan. Setelahnya Kyungsoo berdiri didepan jejeran kayu kayu sambil memegang sebuah alat bor dan memakai kacamata pelindung. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang serius melakukan pekerjaannya, Jongin sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa pekerjaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Merasa penasaran, Jongin akhirnya membangunkan dirinya untuk melihat lebih dekat bagaimana cara Kyungsoo bekerja, tapi Kyungsoo, ia mulai merasa jengah karena Jongin tengah berdiri disampingnya, Kyungsoo pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo membuka kacamata pelindungnya dan menatap tajam Jongin disampingnya,

"aku bilang duduk saja~~ aku sedang bekerja, kau mau terkena serpihan kayu yang jatuh? atau tubuhmu tanpa sengaja aku gergaji?"

"eish, kejam sekali. aku hanya ingin tahu pekerjaanmu seperti apa"

"ya seperti ini"

"aku ingin mencobanya"

"mwoo?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kemudian bertolak pinggang dan mengangkat kepalanya, Kyungsoo berpikir lagi, kenapa dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo mau diikiuti anak baru ini? Fyuh. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"ini tidak semudah yang kau lihat."

"kalau begitu ajarkan aku yang paling mudah. aku akan mengerjakan semuanya untukmu kalau aku sudah bisa" sahut Jongin dengan semangat meyakinkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melayangkan lirikan tajam pada Jongin sebelum akhirnya pasrah untuk mengajari Jongin berkali bagaimana caranya memotong kayu.

Jika Kyungsoo terlihat kelelahan, Jongin justru merasa senang melakukan semuanya. Dan syukurnya, Jongin mampu dengan cepat memahami ajaran Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Jonginlah yang melanjutkan pekerjaan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya perlu mengecat sedikit demi sedikit properti yang sudah berhasil ia susun. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mulai bisa bernafas lega karena setidaknya, pekerjaannya jadi cepat selesai berkat bantuan Jongin. Mereka bahkan sesekali bersenda gurau sambil bekerja, saling bercerita hal hal yang mereka sama sama tak mereka ketahui sebelumnya, dan tentu saja, saling mengenal pribadi mereka lebih dekat lagi walau hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Entah kenapa mood Kyungsoo saat itu langsung berubah menjadi sangat bahagia sejak Jongin membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo pikir moodnya berubah bukan hanya karena ia jadi bisa beristirahat dan bersantai santai, tapi, sepertinya Kyungsoo menemukan teman baru yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat waktu sudah menjelang petang dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan ice cream sebentar sebelum pulang. Sekedar untuk berterima kasih pada Jongin, Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan permintaan Jongin yang terkesan sedikit memaksa. Mereka mampir sebentar ke sebuah sevel, membeli eskrim dan berbincang sebentar disana. Dengan tiba tiba Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo sebuah soal, Kyungsoo cukup terkejut sambil mengernyitkan dahinya,

"kau sedang sakit?" ejek Kyungsoo.

"berhentilah mengejekku, aku benar benar sedang ingin belajar sekarang, dan tepat saat ada dirimu, makanya aku minta bantuanmu." jawab Jongin sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo tertawa dan membantu Jongin memahami soal yang Jongin tak mengerti. Awalnya, Jongin hanya ingin bertanya sedikit saja, tapi, sepertinya, belajar dengan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Kyungsoo mulai menguap karena tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Jongin menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan keluar sevel dan menyusuri jalan pulang bersama. Dan entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa tersanjung karena Jongin memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang, oh ayolah! _apakah sikapnya menyentuh hatiku?_ batin Kyungsoo dalam hati. Begitu pula dengan Jongin, ia tidak bisa menolak kata hatinya untuk melakukan hal hal dibatas kewajarannya, seperti tiba tiba belajar bersama, sungguh! itu bukan style Jongin, sebelumnya, belajar adalah sesuatu yang sudah Jongin blacklist dalam hidupnya, tapi kenapa Jongin tak bisa menahan perilaku anehnya hari ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya,**

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas saat kelas masih sepi seperti biasanya, hanya saja, ada yang berbeda saat beberapa menit setelahnya Jongin datang dengan wajah yang sangat bersemangat entah apa alasannya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya dan berdecih sambil tersenyum tipis setelah Jongin mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua sahabatnya datang beserta dengan dua gebetan mereka yang sampai sekarang masih menjalani proses pendekatan saja, yaitu Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan Sehun.

"EOH? Kalian berdua sama sama sudah datang? padahal kemarin sama sama tidak masuk sekolah... ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut comelnya membuat yang lain tertawa mengejek mereka.

"apa kalian bolos bersama kemarin?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"atau kalian menginap bersama hingga bisa datang bersamaan pagi ini?" ejek Chanyeol semakin menjadi jadi.

"YAAA! Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Lagi pula aku tidak datang bersamaan dengan Jongin, kok" bantah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil menunduk.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo gelagapan setengah mati. Kenyataannya kan memang kemarin ia bolos bersama dengan Jongin, bahkan mereka melakukan...

"ah! andwae andwae!" Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya setelah melamun mengingat kecelakaannya bersama Jongin dan Jongin terus saja melirik tingkah Kyungsoo.

 **Setelah semua siswa mulai datang dan guru pun memasuki kelas, jam pelajaran pun dimulai.**

Hari itu entah kenapa ada yang berbeda pada diri Jongin, teman teman sekelasnya pun menyadarinya saat Jongin benar benar fokus mengikuti semua mata pelajaran hari itu, bahkan, Jongin berhasil mengerjakan soal didepan kelas membuat gurunya heran karena Jongin benar benar berbeda.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang guru saat wali kelas memanggilnya di jam istirahat, ia yakin, pasti masalah bolosnya kemarin.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim, kemarin saya kecelakaan saat berangkat ke sekolah."

"kau kecelakaan? apa kau tidak apa apa?" tanya wali kelasnya khawatir.

Kyungsoo kemudian menunjukkan beberapa luka luka pada kaki dan tangannya saat sang wali kelas ingin melihat keadaannya,

"Kyungsoo-aah, kalau sakit kenapa masih saja masuk? apa kau nanti tetap bekerja?"

"hehe gwaenchana, sudah tidak sakit kok." ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan dengan senyumnya yang paling manis, padahal Kyungsoo sedang berdebar tak karuan karena menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"kyungsoo-aah, guru matematika bilang hari ini Jongin menjawab soal dengan benar, dan dia belajar dengan baik hai ini. gomawo Kyungsoo-aah sudah menjadi teladan yang baik bagi anak baru itu"

"aaah? hahaha ani sonsaengnim, saya tidak mengajarinya..."

"tapi barusan dia yang bercerita bahwa kau mengajari dan membantunya mengerjakan soal."

"eoh?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, apakah Jongin harus mengatakan hal itu pada sonsaengnim, ah! comel sekali dia.

"ehehehe hanya sedikit, tapi sepertinya Jongin sendiri yang berniat untuk mau belajar, saya hanya membantunya mengerjakan soal yang tidak dia mengerti"

jelas Kyungsoo dengan malu malu membuat sang wali kelas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah bersalaman dengan sang guru, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang guru tersebut. Baru saja membuka pintu ruangan, rupanya sudah ada Jongin didepan pintu pintu ruang guru, Jongin berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana dan menunduk. Kyungsoo cukup terkejut menatap Jongin sebelum akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya lagi dan berjalan melewati Jongin. Jongin yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah keluar dan tengah melewati tubuhnya pun langsung memanggil pria mungil itu,

"Kyungsoo-aah..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya. Jongin buru buru mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo dan berdiri dihadapannya. Herannya, kenapa tiba tiba Jongin malah cengengesan didepan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya,

"gomawo..." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

"mwoyaa~~ aku tidak melakukan apa apa kenapa berterimakasih?"

"wali kelas memanggilku hari ini, dan dia bersikap sangat baik padaku hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, dia bilang... banyak guru yang mengatakan padanya bahwa aku hari ini belajar dengan baik, ehee..."

"heol! itu bukan urusanku.. kenapa kau harus melapor padaku" jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketus sebelum akhirnya hendak berjalan lagi, tapi Jongin menghalanginya,

"gomawo karena kau yang sudah mengajarkanku..." ucap Jongin lagi penuh semangat,

"semua semangat belajar ada pada dirimu, bukan aku. tidak perlu berterimakasih."

 _'tapi sepertinya kaulah semangat belajarku'_ ucap Jongin dalam hati sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalam, Kyungsoo heran dengan tatapan Jongin dan tanpa membalas sedikitpun perkataannya,

"sudah ya... aku mau ke kelas" ucap Kyungsoo santai kemudian hendak meninggalkan Jongin, tapi Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan mulai mengomel lagi,

"aah waeeee!~~~~"

"jadilah guru privateku" ucap Jongin dengan tegas sambil menatap Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi dan membulatkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **basi banget ceritanya ya ehe, cuma ikutin request dari foto editan Jongin yang andante sama Kyungsoo di web dramanya.**

 **Dan sampailah pada cerita ini,eheee...**

 **cuma... untuk pertama kalinya gue bikin mpreg nih huehuehue**

 **dan gue kebingungan HAHA**

 **karena, jujur aja gue tuh lagi setengah mati nyari ide lanjutan met me in the rain**

 **dan, bingung mau bikin sequel secret admirer apa engga heuheu galau nih:(**

 **yaudah gitu deh curhatnya hehehe makasih NON SILENT READER.**

 **I LOVE Y SO MUCH GAIS**


	2. Chapter 2

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]  
**

"gomawo..." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

"mwoyaa~~ aku tidak melakukan apa apa kenapa berterimakasih?"

"wali kelas memanggilku hari ini, dan dia bersikap sangat baik padaku hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, dia bilang... banyak guru yang mengatakan padanya bahwa aku hari ini belajar dengan baik, ehee..."

"heol! itu bukan urusanku.. kenapa kau harus melapor padaku" jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketus sebelum akhirnya hendak berjalan lagi, tapi Jongin menghalanginya,

"gomawo karena kau yang sudah mengajarkanku..." ucap Jongin lagi penuh semangat,

"semua semangat belajar ada pada dirimu, bukan aku. tidak perlu berterimakasih."

 _'tapi sepertinya kaulah semangat belajarku'_ ucap Jongin dalam hati sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalam, Kyungsoo heran dengan tatapan Jongin dan tanpa membalas sedikitpun perkataannya,

"sudah ya... aku mau ke kelas" ucap Kyungsoo santai kemudian hendak meninggalkan Jongin, tapi Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan mulai mengomel lagi,

"aah waeeee!~~~~"

"jadilah guru privateku" ucap Jongin dengan tegas sambil menatap Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi dan membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My little namjachingu**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terus menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan wajah memohon, tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun tangan pria mungil itu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya,

"atasanku membayar gajiku sekitar..." Kyungsoo menggumam sendirian sambil berlagak menghitung dengan memainkan jarinya, tapi Kyungsoo sengaja membesarkan volume suara gumamannya agar terdengar oleh Jongin,

"aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat dari gajimu sekarang!" ucap Jongin buru buru,

"dua kali lipat? hm.. bagaimana ya?"

"tiga kali lipat? lima kali lipat? aku akan membayarmu lima kali lipat dari gajimu sekarang!" ucap Jongin lagi dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya,

"mwo? lima kali lipat?" Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia tak mungkin menolak tawaran Jongin, tapi saat itu juga, Kyungsoo merubah ekspresi dan tingkahnya dan berlagak jual mahal didepan Jongin,

"hmm lima kali lipat?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sok jual mahal,

"KOL!" ucap Kyungsoo ketus kemudian meninggalkan Jongin pergi. Jongin kegirangan bukan main,ia bahkan loncat loncat sendiri sambil tertawa kegirangan sebelum akhirnya mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju kelas mereka.

"woaaahh? apa aku menang lotre? lima kali lipat? jinjja daebakkk!" Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan didalam hati selama guru jam pelajaran terakhir menjelaskan. Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya seketika saat tiba tiba Jongin yang duduk disampingnya bangun dari kursinya dan maju ke depan kelas, Jongin bahkan menjawab sebuah soal dipapan tulis. Kyungsoo menatapi Jongin dengan seksama dan mencermati soal fisika yang Jongin kerjakan,

"aaah~~ soal yang semalam ia tanyakan padaku?" gumam Kyungsoo sendirian sambil terus mengamati tulisan Jongin dipapan tulis,

"jinjja!~~ itu benar benar gayaku mengerjakan soal, apa dia se detail itu mengikuti ajaranku?" gumam Kyungsoo lagi membuat Luhan yang duduk didepannya menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung, Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan.

"Do Kyungsoo! Apa jawabannya benar?" tanya sang guru tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo terkejut,

"eoh? aah... correct!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan gaya bahasa inggrisnya, sang guru pun mengiyakan pernyataan Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin benar benar menjawab soal dengan benar. Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya, Kyungsoo berdecih kemudian membuang pandangannya dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"jam 6 sore. aku tunggu!" ucap Jongin saat baru saja menghampiri meja Kyungsoo tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang sedang buru buru memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya pun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Pria itu meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah dan nomor handphonenya, kemudian pergi. Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jongin, tapi tidak apa apa, ada gaji lima kali lipat yang akan ia terima nanti, batinnya.

Tidak apa apa, jika orang mengatakan Kyungsoo sebagai pria matrealistis, memang benar kok. Apa yang dibutuhkan didunia ini kalau bukan uang? kasih sayang? cih!Kyungsoo mengakui sepenuhnya bahwa uang diatas segalanya. Dengan segala kesulitan yang ia alami di hidupnya, membuat ia benar benar berpikir dan menyadari, betapa berartinya uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, untuk menggapai pendidikan yang tinggi, memenuhi kebutuhan sandang, pangan dan papan, semua itu perlu uang, kan? jadi, berhentilah mengatakan bahwa uang bukanlah apa-apa!

"noona..." panggil Kyungsoo pada sang atasan yang hendak pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seperti biasanya, wanita cantik itu menengok,

"aku... hmm.. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"ada apa Kyungsoo-aah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"aku mendapat tawaran menjadi guru private salah seorang siswa..."

"waah! pekerjaan yang bagus Kyungsoo-aah. Kau mengambilnya?"

"hmm... nee..." jawaab Kyungsoo ragu ragu, "apa kau mengizinkanku? maksudku... aku akan membagi waktu ku untuk bekerja dulu disini sepulang sekolah baru kemudian mengajar les, itu jika kau mengizinkan..."

"apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya wanita bernama yoona itu dengan khawatir,

"jika kau menginginkan aku resign, tentu aku akan mengajukan resign. aku tidak mempermasalahkan lelahku, aku hanya mencoba menjaga loyalitas ku pada pekerjaan ini dan belajar membagi waktu untuk mencoba hal hal baru" jelas Kyungsoo membuat yoona tersenyum karena senang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang bersemangat dan memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-aah, jujur saja... pekerjaanmu ini kan butuh deadline. Beberapa pesanan harus selesai sesuai waktunya, dan tentu saja kau harus memburu waktu untuk mengerjakannya. Mungkin kau mau menyanggupinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau harus pikirkan kesehatanmu, belum lagi kau juga harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

"aah neee... kalau begitu... aku harus resign?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pasrah.

"no need to resign, aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan baru."

"mwo?"

"jika kau mau, bisa kan kau jadi dog sitter untuk anjing ku? hanya sekedar mengajaknya jalan jalan dan menemaninya saat aku tidak ada, hehe"

"noona-yaaa~~"

"wae? kau tidak mau?"

"ani, maksudku... kenapa hal hal tersebut harus disebut sebagai pekerjaan? aku akan rela saja datang main kesini untuk menemani anjingmu, tidak perlu menggajiku."

"eiissh~~ kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri! jangan bantah aku!"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa karena yoona mengomelinya,

"geuraeeee~~ kalau begitu hari ini aku akan selesaikan dulu pekerjaan yang kemarin. sedikit lagi selesai, ehehehe" ucap Kyungsoo dengan semangat karena pekerjaannya tinggal sedikit lagi berkat bantuan Jongin kemarin.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa betapa beruntungnya ia bertemu yoona yang sudah ia anggap seperti noonanya sendiri itu. Karena yoona, adalah bagian dari keberuntungan dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi harus bekerja apa jika tidak ada dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghentikan sepedanya didepan sebuah rumah mewah sesuai dengan alamat yang Jongin berikan,

"waaahhh! Jinjjaa! Dia benar benar anak pejabat dan orang kaya raya, kenapa aku tidak meminta gaji sepuluh lipat saja kalau begitu?" gumam Kyungsoo kemudian berdecih lirih,

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memencet bel rumah mewah itu, Jongin tiba tiba muncul dan membukakan pagar rumahnya,

"annyeong!" sambut Jongin dengan girang, Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah Jongin, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo sempat bingung, rumah sebesar itu tapi sepi tiada penghuni, hanya ada satpam dipos luar rumahnya, seorang ahjumma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam diruang makan dan... hanya ada Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap ke segala arah sesampainya dikamar Jongin, menatapi sebuah foto keluarga dibingkai besarnya dan beberapa foto lain Jongin saat masih kecil. Kyungsoo juga bisa merasakan nuansa kamar Jongin yang simple dan cukup rapi, walaupun rak dan meja belajarnya tak banyak buku berderet seperti jejeran kaset yang menumpuk didekat sebuah vcd dibawah tv kamarnya.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongin sambil memasang dua meja belajar kecil yang terbuat dari kayu diatas karpet kamarnya, Kyungsoo menoleh,

"kau anak satu satunya dikeluarga ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"ne, aku anak tunggal, wae?"

"eomma dan appamu kemana? apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"appa bekerja... eomma.. molla~~ aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Jongin dengan heran, jadi benar begini ya kehidupan orang kaya, bahkan dengan orang tua sendiri, mereka tidak saling mempedulikan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin yang sudah sibuk membolak balikkan halaman bukunya. Kyungsoo tiba tiba terkekeh,

"eoh? kenapa tertawa?"

"kau benar benar berniat belajar? jinjja daebak-yaa! bagaimana bisa kau mengumpulkan niatmu secepat itu? dalam satu hari kau langsung berubah total, kau kerasukan apa?" ejek Kyungsoo dengan bawelnya.

"ayolah! aku sedang berusaha menuju jalan kebenaran, mencari pencerahan, dan berada dijalan yang lurus" Jongin mulai mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda membuat Kyungsoo jijik atas perkataan Jongin barusan kemudian tertawa bersama.

Mereka akhirnya mulai belajar bersama. Dari mulai pelajaran matematika sampai bahasa inggris. Kyungsoo akui, Jongin itu sebenarnya pintar, hanya saja dia malas belajar. Disetiap kali Kyungsoo mengajarinya, Jongin pasti langsung mengerti dan menangkap maksud Kyungsoo, makanya Kyungsoo merasa senang mengajari Jongin. Belum lagi, Jongin rupanya suka bercanda, jadi Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun merasa bosan selama tiga jam mengajari Jongin.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kasur dibelakang tubuhnya, ia kemudian meregangkan otot otot leher dan tangannya,

"gomawo..." ucap Jongin pelan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan buku buku catatannya dan bersiap siap untuk pulang.

"tidak usah berterima kasih, aku disini bekerja untukmu" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"kajja!" ajak Jongin tiba tiba sambil membangunkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia meraih jaket abu abu miliknya dibelakang pintu.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk mengambil sebuah tas kecil yang berisi beberapa kotak makan.

"bawalah..." Jongin menyodorkan tas kecil tersebut pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya,

"untuk apa?"

"ya~~ kau kan bekerja padaku, tentu saja aku juga memberi tunjangan makan untukmu.."

Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya, apakah Kim Jongin benar benar sebaik ini? ucapnya dalam hati.

"gomawo" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengambil tas tersebut kemudian keluar rumah Jongin untuk segera pulang, tapi entahlah, kenapa Jongin jadi ikut ikutan mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi rumahnya?

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran,

"menemanimu pulang~~"

"eisssh!~ tidak perlu... aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri kok. Kau tidur saja sana~" ujar Kyungsoo buru buru tapi Jongin tetap memaksa menemaninya pulang.

 _'heuh berhentilah membuatku gila mengatur degup jantungku...'_ ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia tetap membiarkan Jongin menemaninya, memang apalagi yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan jika Jongin tetap memaksa?

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya bersepeda bersama. Bernyanyi nyanyi kecil dan sesekali saling menyerempet satu sama lain. Mereka tertawa... dan tersipu malu entah apa alasannya. Mungkin karena suasana malam yang membuat atmosfir diantara mereka jadi terasa romantis, belum lagi angin yang membawa mereka melupakan sejenak masalah yang ada didalam hidup mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar benar menikmati malam mereka bersama disetiap kayuhan sepeda mereka, mengajak saling berlomba, atau saling melepas tangan mereka dari sepeda kemudian jatuh bersama.

 _'Malam ini, aku menemukan suatu kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ku temui sebelumnya'_ batin Jongin sambil terus memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa dalam kegiatan bersepeda mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri dikamarnya menatapi sebuah syal diatas meja belajarnya. Kyungsoo benar benar tidak tahu apa maksud Jongin menyelipkan sebuah syal berwarna hitam didalam bingkisan yang tadi ia berikan?

"kenapa pria kota itu sungguh sungguh pandai membuat orang tersipu malu, sih?" rutuk Kyungsoo sendirian sambil tersenyum tiada henti. Ia merasa seperti... jatuh cinta? Selama menyibukkan dirinya untuk bekerja dan sekolah, mana pernah Kyungsoo berpikir untuk jatuh cinta? Jika otak memiliki banyak ruang, maka Kyungsoo harus akui bahwa disemua ruang tersebut telah terisi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang. Kyungsoo benar benar tak bisa melewati hari harinya tanpa sedikitpun berpikir bagaimana caranya ia mengumpulkan pundi pundi uang untuk menyelesaikan hutang appanya, dan menabung untuk kuliahnya kelak. Hanya itu saja.

Tapi cinta... bukankah ia masuk dan dirasakan dalam hati? bukan logika dan pikiran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo jadi benar benar menikmati bagaimana kehidupan SMAnya sejak menjadi guru les privat Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? Pekerjaannya bukan lah pekerjaan yang melelahkan lagi seperti dulu, dan Kyungsoo masih sempat pulang kerumah jam 5 sore setelah pulang dari rumah noona dan mandi sebentar sebelum mengajar ke rumah Jongin. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan pun terkejut saat Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk makan ke kantin daripada tidur dikelas saat jam istirahat.

"KYUNG! Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita main bersama?" ajak Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo dan kepada sahabat sahabat lainnya termasuk Jongin juga yang sedang makan bersama mereka. Kyungsoo terdiam, ia kan harus mengajar Jongin, mana mungkin ia bisa ikut pergi.

"main kemana, hm? aku tidak bisa." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"kemana saja yang mau menyediakan rumahnya untuk kita kunjungi." ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"kerumahku saja, otte?" tanya Jongin tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Jongin dan menunjukkan ekspresi heran. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan berbisik 'gwaenchana' pada pria mungil itu.

"aku free dan tidak kemana mana hari ini. sekalian kalian tahu dimana rumahku, ehehehe" jelas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memasukkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja kantin, ia malas dan benar benar malas dengan keputusan Jongin, apa dia mau memperlihatkan pada sahabat sahabatnya kalau Kyungsoo adalah guru privatenya? sungguh! Kyungsoo sudah mencoba menyembunyikannya selama berbulan bulan menjadi guru private Jongin.

"wae Kyung? kau benar benar tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Luhan khawatir,

"ne.. aku tidak bisa ikut"

"WAE? apa kau ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya Jongin heran mengingat atasan Kyungsoo sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya ke luar kota, jadi Kyungsoo mau alasan apa lagi?

"arrata~~ aku ikut..." jawab Kyungsoo malas setelah mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan sinis. Apa gaji lima kali lipat itu benar benar ancaman buatku? huh dasar Jongin, batin Kyungsoo kesal.

Mereka akhirnya main bersama dirumah Jongin, dan Kyungsoo pikir bukan hanya ia saja yang terpukau melihat rumah mewah itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun malah asik berbisik ria sesampainya di rumah Jongin. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin yang luas dan terkesan simple itu. Mengotak atik dvd dan playstation milik Jongin. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun lebih dulu mulai bermain, sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan asik menemani gebetan mereka bermain sambil sesekali bergosip ria sambil memainkan media sosial mereka. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan ransel yang masih ia jinjing, menatap malas teman temannya, dan tentunya menatap kesal Jongin. Tak lama kemudian sang ahjumma pembantu rumah tangga pun masuk menawarkan minum. Satu persatu dari mereka meminta minuman yang berbeda,

"Kyungsoo? kau mau minum apa?" tanya Jongin setelah semuanya telah Jongin tanya, Kyungsoo hanya diam karena kesal dengan Jongin yang telah memaksanya ikut main.

"ahh Kyungsoo seperti biasa saja, bi..." ucap Jongin pada ahjumma membuat yang lain heran,

"seperti biasa? apa Kyungsoo biasa main kesini?" tanya Baekhyun yang super comel itu,

"hehehehe nee..." jawab Jongin sambil cengengesan. Kyungsoo tetap menatap tajam Jongin, Kyungsoo pikir ia tahu alasan Jongin mengajak teman temannya main kerumah, dan memang Jongin ingin memberitahukan pada teman temannya itu bahwa Kyungsoo memang sering ke rumahnya,

"YA!~~ kau tidak kerja lagi? kenapa jadi punya waktu untuk bermain dengan Jongin terus? tapi setiap kita ajak main kau tidak pernah mau~" ejek Chanyeol.

"ani. bukan seperti itu" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malas dan wajahnya semakin menunjukkan raut tidak enak.

"Kyungsoo adalah guru privatku" ujar Jongin tiba tiba sambil cengengesan,

"MWO?" teriak Sehun, "bagaimana bisa seorang Do Kyungsoo jadi peduli pada orang lain?" ejek Sehun lagi.

"eishh! Jongin membayarku mahal, ia membayarku sepuluh kali lipat dari gajiku sebelumnya, apa kalian puas?" jelas Kyungsoo dengan cepat sebelum membangunkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Jongin,

"Ya! Mau kemana?" teriak Luhan.

Kyungsoo melarikan dirinya dari rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya kenapa dia bersikap begitu. Kyungsoo menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa, ia mungkin saja sudah mulai suka dengan Jongin? mungkin. Setelah sebulan lebih menjadi guru privatnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama pria berkulit tan itu, bagaimana bisa ia tidak jatuh cinta? apalagi Jongin yang selalu terkesan lembut kepadanya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo malu mengakuinya. Apalagi sampai orang orang tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin? Sungguh! Kyungsoo tak mau orang lain mengetahui itu. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba menyembunyikan sikap pedulinya pada Jongin didepan teman temannya selama ini, walaupun didepan Jongin ia tetap tersipu malu. Dan jika Jongin terlalu bersikap peduli padanya didepan orang lain, Kyungsoo tidak mau orang orang melihat bagaimana reaksinya, apalagi sahabatnya, bisa bisa ia dicengi habis habisan.

"KYUNGSOO-AAH!" panggil Jongin dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo sambil mengendarai sepedanya. Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo setelah meminta teman temannya untuk tetap menikmati waktu mereka dikamar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya, tapi Jongin terus mengejarnya dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kayuhannya.

"minggir!" teriak Kyungsoo,

"wae? kenapa pulang tanpa seizin tuan rumah?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo, tapi yang ditanya sudah malas berkata kata lagi dan malah memanyunkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya,

Tiba tiba Jongin tertawa sambil terus menerus menatap Kyungsoo,

"wae? kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan bibir poutynya.

"kiyowoo~ neomu kyeopta..." puji Jongin sambil tersenyum memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sempat terdiam karena malu dan pipinya memerah,

"yaa~~! apa ini yang sering kau lakukan saat menggombali orang lain di sekolahmu dulu? cih... benar benar pria penggombal" ejek Kyungsoo sambil menahan senyum tipisnya.

"ani~ kerjaanku dulu hanya bertengkar dan bertarung"

"eish pandai sekali berbohong! kau pernah bilang bahwa kau sering menyetubuhi banyak wanita dulu"

"hanya menyetubuhi, tapi tidak memuji dan mengagumi mereka" jawab Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kyungsoo tak sama sekali cemburu mendengar pengakuan Jongin, entahlah, tapi yang Jongin setubuhi adalah wanita. Memangnya apa yang enak dari tubuh seorang wanita? ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati membuat ia kemudian menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya karena Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang tidak tidak.

"KAJJA!" ajak Jongin untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahnya,

Baru saja Jongin membalikkan kemudi sepedanya, tiba tiba Jongin terdiam terpaku saat melihat sebuah mobil melewatinya. Didalam mobil itu... Jongin bisa melihat, ada sosok eommanya yang sedang bersandar manja kepada seorang pria, yang sudah pasti bukan appanya. Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam dalam sambil mengepal tangannya. Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa Jongin tiba tiba mematung hanya karena sebuah mobil yang lewat? apa wanita didalam mobil tersebut adalah eommanya? Kyungsoo bertanya tanya dalam hati karena jujur saja ia sangat takut untuk menanyakan langsung pada Jongin. Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak bisa menentang Jongin kali ini, mood Jongin sudah mulai terlihat buruk dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut kembali ke rumah Jongin agar tidak semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya,**

Tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa lima menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah pun Jongin belum datang juga? batin Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, ia ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol atau Sehun mengenai Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo malu. Jongin bahkan tak mengabarinya apa apa, dan sang guru malah bertanya pada Kyungsoo,

"aah~ Jongin... mollaseo. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cuek, walaupun pikirannya tentu saja sedang bertanya tanya apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Jongin. Merasa heran kenapa Jongin tiba tiba tidak hadir, Kyungsoo pun menelepon murid lesnya itu,

"eodiseo?" tanya Kyungsoo melalui teleponnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"rumah"

"kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

"aku malas"

"wae? apa kau juga tidak mau les hari ini?"

"hmm... aku tidak mau belajar hari ini. datanglah kerumahku, aku tunggu diatas" Jongin langsung memutus teleponnya membuat Kyungsoo memutar pikirannya,

"diatas? atas mana?" gumam Kyungsoo sendirian,

"apa dia sedang frustasi? ia mau bunuh diri?" Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang aneh aneh secara spontan mengingat kejadian kemarin, buru buru Kyungsoo membawa sepedanya pergi kerumah Jongin saat itu juga. Kyungsoo bahkan berlari saat sampai dihalaman rumah Jongin dan dengan cepat menaiki tangga rumah Jongin dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin tanpa mengetuk pintu, tapi kamar tersebut kosong. Kyungsoo mencoba menaiki tangga lagi sampai ke lantai tiga rumah tersebut dan Kyungsoo semakin bingung mencari cari keberadaan Jongin karena sosok berkulit tan itu tak tampak juga. Sampai akhirnya, Jongin menolehkan pandangannya pada sebuah pintu yang mengarah keluar, ke teras atas tak beratap, dan pria tinggi dengan tubuh proporsional itu tengah duduk bersila dengan kaos santai rumahan dan celana pendek selutut, Kyungsoo pun mendekatinya,

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo tiba tiba membuat Jongin yang sedang melamun pun menoleh,

Kyungsoo yang sedang susah payah mengatur nafasnya pun terus berjalan mendekati Jongin yang akhirnya tersenyum kearahnya. Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Jongin yang tengah duduk dibawah lantai, ia memegangi kedua sisi pinggangnya dengan wajah kelelahan,

"kau berlari kesini?" tanya Jongin penasaran,

"menurutmu?"

Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo,

"yaa~ apa kau pikir mempertahankan hidup itu mudah? jangan berani beraninya kau menentang takdir untuk mati jika memang bukan saatnya. Apa kau pikir dengan bunuh diri semuanya selesai? bagaimana nasib orang orang disekitarmu? kesuksesan masa depanmu juga tengah menunggu, tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja dengan bunuh diri? cih! payah..." oceh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin terkekeh geli dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, apa Kyungsoo pikir ia ingin bunuh diri?

"yaa~~! bagaimanapun aku ini gurumu, eoh? jangan berani beraninya meremehkan perkataanku!"

Saking gemasnya, Jongin akhirnya menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga ikut terduduk dibawah lantai disamping tubuhnya, Kyungsoo terkejut dan mengomel lagi,

"yaa! wae~~~ tindakanmu mengagetkanku tahu tidak?"

"siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan bunuh diri, hm?" tanya Jongin mengerjai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia tengah mengoceh tanpa alasan, karena jujur saja, semua ocehannya keluar begitu saja karena kekhawatirannya.

"eopseo, itu hanya pikiran bodohku. aku pikir kau frustasi karena kemarin melihat eommamu... bersama... pria lain, mungkin, ehee" ucap Kyungsoo ragu ragu.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo kemudian menolehkan pandangannya hingga lurus ke depan.

"apa kau sering menyaksikan kedua orang tuamu bertengkar?" tanya Jongin lirih. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongin berujar lagi,

"aku rasanya hampir gila hidup dengan kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan rasanya aku ingin hidup sendiran. Tidak perlu melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran mereka, atau bahkan aku yang menjadi sasaran walau aku tidak melakukan apa apa."

Kyungsoo mematung dan mulai bersimpati pada curhatan Jongin,

"aku ingin menjadi orang yang biasa biasa saja. Tak perlu takut ada media yang diam diam mengikuti kegiatanku, kemudian mengedarkan berita buruk tentang appa dan keluargaku. Aku ingin kehidupan yang normal, appa dan eomma memperhatikan studiku, menanyakan bagaimana kegiatanku, dan mengenal siapa saja teman sekolahku. Hanya itu."

Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Jongin dengan nanar, membuat Jongin akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo juga,

"jangan pernah berpikir bahwa hidupmu adalah yang paling buruk. Aku tau, kau mungkin berpikir bahwa hidup ini tidak adil..."

"memang, aku bahkan ingin hidup biasa sepertimu. Apa salahnya bekerja dan mencari uang sendiri? melakukan segalanya sendirian dan bebas tanpa ada yang membatasi? Kenapa aku tidak jadi sepertimu saja? apa kau pikir hidup ini adil?" bantah Jongin,

"apa menurutmu jadi diriku menyenangkan? aku bahkan tak bisa melihat sosok ayahku saat aku rindu. Saat aku lelah dan ingin bercerita pada eomma, aku tahu bahwa eomma lebih merasakan lelah daripada aku, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena tengah malam para mafia hutang terus mendobrak pintu rumahku, melihat mereka menjambak dan menghempaskan tubuh eomma, apa kau pikir itu menyenangkan?"

Jongin terkejut dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan khawatir,

"apa aku berbohong karena tampaknya aku baik baik saja didepan semua orang? bukan karena aku tak lagi merasa tersiksa, tapi aku merasa jengah karena semua kepahitan itu sudah menjadi makanan setiap hari buatku. Aku mungkin bisa menahan penderitaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan jika yang menderita adalah eomma ku sendiri. Berhentilah berpikir bahwa hidupmu tidak lebih baik dari kehidupan orang lain. Setidaknya kau masih bisa tidur dan makan enak sepulang sekolah." jelas Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menundukkan kepalanya,

"mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit kehidupan pribadimu" jawab Jongin dengan pelan, Kyungsoo tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya Jongin pun menoleh setelah mendengar suara isakan Kyungsoo, rupanya Kyungsoo tengah menitikkan airmatanya,

"Kyungsoo-aaah, mianhae... uljima..." Jongin mulai merasa panik dan merasa bersalah, Kyungsoo pun tertawa kecil walau airmata terus menetes di pipinya,

"haha... gwaenchana... maaf karena malah aku yang merengek padamu, hehe, harusnya kan kau yang sedang bersedih" Kyungsoo mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap airmatanya,

Tiba tiba Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan terdiam mematung.

"Jongin-aah..."

"terimakasih telah menjadi peneman sepiku..."

"..."

"terimakasih karena dengan sabar mengajariku, terimakasih karena mengenalkan ku pada apa arti kekuatan yang sesungguhnya."

Kini malah Jongin yang terisak dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa iba, buru buru Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuh Jongin kehadapannya,

"Jongin-aah!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada menyemangati, Jongin pun menoleh,

"untuk apa kita saling bersedih? jalan jalan saja yuk!" ajak Kyungsoo dengan semangat membuat Jongin mau tak mau membangunkan dirinya dan mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo membawanya.

"kau tidak perlu membawa sepeda, aku akan memboncengimu" ujar Kyungsoo dengan semangat membuat Jongin menaikkan alisnya. Jongin tiba tiba menyingkirkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengambil alih sepeda Kyungsoo,

"aku yang akan memboncengimu, kau kan lebih kecil dariku." ucap Jongin diatas jok sepeda membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan mulai memiringkan tubuhnya didepan tubuh Jongin.

"KAJJA!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin dengan semangat mengayuh sepeda Kyungsoo dari depan halaman rumahnya. Mereka bersepeda bersama sejauh mungkin yang mereka mau.

Jongin tidak tahu, bahwa kepindahannya dari Seoul membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang malaikat kecil yang tengah merubah hidupnya. Jongin juga baru tahu bahwa ada banyak kehidupan yang lebih mengejamkan dibanding kehidupannya sendiri. Melalui Kyungsoo, Jongin belajar arti bersyukur dan menjadi kuat. Karena, tak ada orang yang lebih kuat selain diri kita sendiri dalam menghadapi setiap masalah.

Perjalanan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berakhir dengan duduk di sebuah taman yang masih ramai para kaula muda berpacaran, mereka duduk bersama menunggu waktu menjelang malam sambil memegang segelas kecil kopi masing masing.

"berjanjilah untuk berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi, dan jangan sedikitpun kembali pada masa lalumu yang buruk itu" pinta Kyungsoo dengan tegas, Jongin terkekeh karena Kyungsoo mulai mengomelinya, dan Jongin suka itu.

"ne! aku janji. aku tidak akan bertengkar dengan siapapun lagi, tidak akan bolos sekolah lagi, dan tidak akan tidur dengan wanita lagi"

"eisshh pernyataan terakhir benar benar menjijikkan" sahut Kyungsoo dengan ketus,

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo,

"aku akan berjanji untukmu, Kyungsoo-aah. Aku akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi karenamu..." Jongin mulai memelankan suaranya,

"yaaa mwoyaaa~~ kenapa harus untukku dan karena aku? eishh~ kau ini ada ada saja~" Kyungsoo berucap sambil tersipu malu dihadapan Jongin,

"karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Jongin tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengucapkannya sambil menatap lurus sungai didepannya, sementara Kyungsoo secara spontan menoleh dan menatap wajah Jongin, Jongin pun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo,

"aku sungguh sungguh mengatakannya... kau merubah hidupku, Kyungsoo-aah"

"YA! JINJJA~~! Kau ini pandai membuat orang hampir mati karena jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak" Kyungsoo berusaha menanggapi dengan santai, walaupun dalam hatinya masih bertanya tanya, apa Jongin serius mengungkapkan hal semacam itu padanya?

Jongin tersenyum kemudian memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo,

"nae joahaeyoo~ kau bisa menjawabnya sekarang.."

Kyungsoo menggigit jarinya karena bingung, ia bisa lihat tatapan serius Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentu saja ingin mengatakan 'iya',

"aku akan memberimu jawaban dihari pengumuman ujian. otte?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu ragu, dan Jongin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya,

"kau tidak memberiku syarat, kan?" tanya Jongin khawatir,

"ya~~ kau pikir aku sedang mempertimbangkan karyawan baru yang akan masuk kerja? eish~ yang benar saja"

"aku hanya perlu menunggu?" Jongin mulai tersenyum dengan semangat,

"aku akan menjawab iya jika kau berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama atau setidaknya satu peringkat dibawahku... ehee..."

"eisshhh itu tetap saja namanya syarat..."

"biar kau lebih semangat belajarnya Jongiiinnnnn! aku kan ingin melihat usahamu" Lagi lagi Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya,

"NEEEE! aku akan berusaha keras untuk itu kalau begitu" jawab Jongin penuh semangat dan keyakinan.

"hmm, aku menyukai pria yang memegang dan menjaga ucapannya, dan tentunya memenuhi janjinya. aku harap kau adalah orang yang seperti itu" jelas Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tiba tiba mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan membuat janji dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya membalas janji kelingking yang Jongin ajukan barusan. Mereka sama sama tertawa dan saling menatap satu sama lain,

"boleh aku memelukmu sekarang?" tanya Jongin sambil membuka lebar lebar tangannya,

Kyungsoo pun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan raut mengejek, "yaa aku belum memberimu jawabaaaaaaaaannnnn" teriak Kyungsoo karena Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya secara paksa. Mereka pun sama sama tertawa sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan janji kelingking bersama Kyungsoo dan tentunya berpelukan, entah kenapa Jongin jadi bersemangat lagi. Semua yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya masih terus terngiang didalam pikirannya. Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo benar benar motivasi baru dalam hidupnya, tidak salah jika Jongin memintanya menjadi guru pribadinya, karena, tidak hanya mengajarkan berbagai materi pelajaran, tapi, Kyungsoo juga mengajarkan apa arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia setiap kali datang ke kelas, ia bukan orang pertama lagi yang datang ke kelas, karena Jongin telah mendahuluinya rupanya, bahkan, pagi pagi sekali Jongin sudah berkutat dengan buku buku diatas mejanya. Belum sempat Kyungsoo mau mengejek Jongin sambil berjalan menuju ke arahnya, keempat sahabatnya pun datang dan lebih dulu menggoda Jongin,

"woaaah, is that you, Kim Jongin?" ejek Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kursinya dibelakang kursi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya untuk menegur Jongin dan kini, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"yaa Kyungsoo-aaah~ bagaimana bisa kau mengubah pria kota ini menjadi super duper pria yang kutu buku?" tanya Baekhyun,

"eoh?" Kyungsoo menjawab singkat setelah baru saja mendudukkan diri diatas kursinya, "bukannya kau harusnya bertanya pada Jongin, bagaimana dia bisa membuatku mengajarkan dia walaupun aku ini orang yang sangat sibuk?" jelas Kyungsoo dengan sombongnya sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya memukul kepala Kyungsoo,

"eissh! sombong sekali"

"Appo, Baek!" Kyungsoo mulai mendengus kesal. Mereka kemudian sama sama menggoda Kyungsoo yang akhirnya kini bisa dekat dengan seorang pria, memang terkesan lucu, bahwa sahabat pria mereka yang selalu sibuk bekerja itu akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar bermain dan tentunya sedang dekat dengan seorang pria.

Sejak saat itu juga, Kyungsoo mulai merasa nyaman membiarkan teman temannya menggodanya dengan Jongin dan mereka semua jadi sering melakukan belajar bersama dirumah Jongin sepulang sekolah, walaupun tetap saja Kyungsoo tetap mengajar Jongin malamnya jika Kyungsoo memang benar benar tidak lelah. Jongin berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama atau satu tingkat dibawah Kyungsoo setidaknya. Bahkan jika teman temannya terlalu sibuk bercanda saat belajar bersama, Jongin lah satu satunya yang tetap konsentrasi dalam belajarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hari pengumuman ujian akhir sekolah**_

"JONGIN-AAAAHHHHH!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah. Mungkin sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu sejak Jongin berjanjian dengan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. Kyungsoo berlari lari membawa kertas pengumuman yang berhasil ia sobek dari mading sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan memberikan jawaban pada Jongin, dan tentu saja hari itu akan menjadi hari dimana Kyungsoo akan menjadi kekasihnya Jongin, bukan? Tapi, Kyungsoo cukup terkejut saat baru saja ia tiba diatap sekolah, ia mendapati Jongin yang malah sedang memukuli beberapa siswa sekolah mereka, Jongin bahkan memukuli para lelaki itu dengan binal, layaknya Jongin yang dulu yang suka bertengkar dengan para gangster. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan terdiam mematung menatapi Jongin yang tak sedikitpun menghentikan kegiatannya,

"YAA GEUMANEEE!" teriak Kyungsoo dari belakang tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya setelah melakukan pukulan terakhir pada salah satu pria disana yang nyatanya sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"KAU!" teriak Kyungsoo didepan wajah Jongin dengan mata berkaca kaca,

"kenapa sulit sekali mendengarkan kata kataku? setelah mendapatkan hasil ujian yang kau inginkan ini, kau ingin kembali seperti dulu, begitu?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"ani, Soo, mereka yang..."

"berhentilah basa basi denganku. bagimu kurang cukup selama satu semester ini aku mengajarimu? apa sejauh ini aku tak becus menjadi guru pribadimu? apa kata kata dan janjimu saat itu hanyalah omong kosong?"

"Soo..." Jongin mencoba menentang Kyungsoo dan ingin angkat suara, tapi Kyungsoo tetap mengalihkan pembicaraannya,

"Jongin-aah... kau sudah berjanji untuk berubah, kan? jika kau seperti ini lagi, sekolah mana yang akan menerimamu? kau tahu? kau itu tanggung jawabku Jongin, kenapa kau melanggar semua janjimu padaku?" lirih Kyungsoo kemudian menumpahkan airmatanya. Saat itu juga, ramai teman satu sekolah mengerubungi mereka, dan tentunya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan benci. Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya dan menelusup masuk ke kerumunan orang untuk segera pergi dan turun menuju kelasnya. Sang wali kelas muncul tepat bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk menangis, gurunya menatap sendu sebelum akhirnya menyeret Jongin dan para siswa lain yang terlibat dalam pertengkaran itu.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya di ruang guru, dicaci maki dan ditatar habis habisan oleh guru BP mereka. Seperti tak perlu penjelasan, semuanya dinyatakan bersalah karena mereka semua sudah babak belur saat itu juga. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia mulai malas menjalani kegiatannya hari itu. Walaupun sempat berpapasan dengan Jongin didepan pintu kelas, Kyungsoo tetap menatap kosong kedepan dengan mata yang sangat sayu, wajahnya bahkan benar benar jutek dan terlihat sangat acuh. Jongin juga pasrah, ia juga merasa sedikit frustasi karena pertengkarannya barusan.

Buru buru Jongin pergi setelah keluar kelas dan keluar dari sekolahnya setelah mendapat surat skorsing. Jongin tidak peduli dengan hukuman yang ia terima, hal hal seperti itu sudah terlalu sering ia dapatkan disekolahnya dulu dan Jongin tak mau ambil pusing. Jongin kemudian melesatkan motornya kemana saja dia mau karena yang ada di fikirannya sekarang hanyalah Kyungsoo, dan jujur saja, dia sedang merindukan Kyungsoo sekarang.

 **Pukul sebelas malam,** siapa yang sangka Kyungsoo benar benar frustasi hingga menyebabkan ia belum pulang juga kerumahnya sampai semalam itu. Setelah berjalan jalan entah kemana sepulang sekolah, mampir ke beberapa tempat untuk melepaskan penatnya dan berakhir didepan sebuah sevel.

"hey Kyungsoo~~ sedang apa sendirian disini?" teriak salah satu pria yang merupakan teman satu sekolahnya, dan termasuk pria yang juga dihabisi oleh Jongin tadi siang. Kyungsoo yang sedang asik minum didepan sevel pun menoleh ke arah gerombolan pria yang sedang mendekatinya, Kyungsoo menatap heran. Tentu saja semua teman satu sekolahnya mengenal Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kan siswa favorit, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri mana mungkin mengenal teman sekolahnya satu per satu, walaupun Kyungsoo masih ingat, gerombolan pria tersebut adalah pria yang terlibat pertengkaran dengan Jongin tadi siang.

"kau sedang apa hmm? merasa jenuh? apa tidak ada yang melobby mu hari ini?" tanya salah satu pria dari gerombolan tersebut membuat teman temannya tertawa kecil.

"apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung,

"yaaa~~ Kyungsoo-aah, jangan pura pura polos begitu. Kau tidak ingat aku? aku adalah pria yang dulu pernah kau tolak, cih, sok jual mahal sekali kau ini..." ucapnya penuh frustasi. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat ingat, memangnya mana pernah Kyungsoo menghiraukan para lelaki yang mendekatinya? Hidupnya saja sudah sangat sibuk untuk mencari uang dan bekerja keras, Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi orang lain.

"jinjja? aku tidak ingat sama sekali, tapi.. kalau memang iya, mianhae.. aku tidak mempedulikan masalah pria dan cinta sejak dulu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tegas,

"eoh? benarkah? tapi untuk seorang anak pejabat kau rela menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? memangnya kau dibayar berapa semalam olehnya?"

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU?" Kyungsoo mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan pria itu, ia mulai membentak dengan tatapan sinisnya,

"tidak mungkin kan seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan uang? Pasti anak pejabat itu membayarmu mahal untuk tidur dengannya walau hanya semalam, cih" ejeknya semakin menjadi jadi. Kyungsoo mulai naik pitam, ia menendang meja sevel hingga terbalik kebelakang menabrak tubuh pria tersebut. Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan gerombolan tadi dan berjalan menjauhi tubuh mereka, tapi rupanya, pertengkaran Kyungsoo tak sampai disitu. Gerombolan tersebut mengejar Kyungsoo dan menyeret tubuh mungil itu ke sudut jalan yang tak bercahaya. Mereka semua menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo dan mulai meraba raba seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang termasuk pribadi yang cukup berani pun memberontak dengan kekuatannya kemudian melarikan diri. Kyungsoo berlari dengan kencang walaupun gerombolan itu tak kalah cepat untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus berlari sambil menangis dan terus menoleh memastikan jarak para pria tersebut dengannya.

 **BUKKK!**

Kyungsoo seketika masuk kedalam pelukan seorang pria yang baru saja menabrak dirinya. Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa pria tersebut adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jongin dengan erat, begitu pula para pria yang sedang mengejarnya, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka mendapati Jongin tengah berada dihadapan mereka.

"Jongin-aah! tolong aku... aku takut... hiks" Kyungsoo menahan sesak tangisnya walau airmata terus mengalir dipipinya. Buru buru Jongin memindahkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya,

"apa kita harus melanjutkan pertengkaran tadi siang?" tanya Jongin dengan gayanya yang sok jagoan.

"cih! apa kau masih mau bertengkar untuk ejekan ku tadi siang? atau untuk ejekanku pada Kyungsoo barusan?"

Jongin tetap diam menahan amarahnya,

"bagaimana kalau aku mengatakannya didepan Kyungsoo sekarang? bahwa Kyungsoo... dan eommamu itu tidak ada bedanya. Mereka sama sama murahan untuk dengan rela menjual hole mereka hanya karena ingin mendapatkan uang"

 **BUAKKKK!**

Jongin tak segan lagi memukul tubuh pria yang baru saja berkata hal yang tak wajar didepan Kyungsoo juga. Hati Kyungsoo merasa sesak dan sakit mendengar pernyataannya barusan, dan ia semakin ketakutan karena Jongin sedang habis habisan bertengkar dengan lima orang pria dihadapannya. Tapi belum lama mereka mendapat hantaman dari Jongin, mereka semua sudah melarikan diri bersama sama. Lagi dan lagi Jongin selalu menang dalam pertarungannya. Jongin menatapi lima tubuh yang tengah berlari menjauhinya, dan Kyungsoo, kini terdiam terpaku karena ketakutan. Melihat itu, Jongin buru buru mendekati Kyungsoo dan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat,

"mianhae..."

Kyungsoo terus terisak walaupun Jongin tengah mengelus ngelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan,

"apa aku pria yang semurahan dan semenjijikkan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menangis terisak.

"ani... jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka. Mereka hanya ingin cari ribut saja." Jongin terus menenangkan Kyungsoo,

"aku tidak berusaha menguras uangmu untuk membayarku lima kali lipat, sungguh. aku tidak mengemis sama sekali padamu untuk itu... hiks" Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi menangisnya,

"arraseooo... aku yang memintamu. Dan kau bekerja dengan baik sebagai guru privateku, berhentilah berpikir yang tidak tidak karena mereka."

"mianhae... bisakah aku terus menangis didalam pelukanmu dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menangis dengan kencang karena merasa shocked atas kejadian barusan. Jongin pun mengiyakan dan membiarkan Kyungsoo terus menangis memeluknya ditengah jalan yang sudah sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"chukkae... kau berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama setelah ku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lirih sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka terus menyusuri jalan bersama sama menuju jalan pulang.

"gomawo telah berhasil mengajarkanku dan maaf karena membuatmu kecewa tadi siang" jawab Jongin.

"ani, tidak perlu meminta maaf. seharusnya tadi siang kau habisi saja mereka sampai masuk rumah sakit dan benar benar tak berdaya. Mereka semua benar benar seperti pengecut yang bisanya menghina orang lain tanpa bukti." oceh Kyungsoo dengan semangat dan menyesali tindakannya tadi siang.

"mereka awalnya memberikan bukti kok..."

"MAKSUDMUUU?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan jawaban Jongin.

"ani, bukan tentangmu, soo..."

"lalu?"

"nae eomma..."

"eommamu? kenapa dengan eommamu?" tanya Kyungsoo panik dan penasaran, Jongin berdecih sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"mereka benar bahwa eommaku memang lah wanita yang dengan mudah dibawa pergi lelaki lain untuk sekedar tidur bersama."

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin barusan, bagaimana bisa seorang anak menjelek jelekkan eommanya sendiri, apakah dugaan Kyungsoo benar mengenai kejadian waktu itu? bahwa yang berada didalam mobil adalah eommanya Jongin? batin Kyungsoo sambil terus menatapi Jongin yang matanya tengah berkaca kaca,

"aku sudah melihat buktinya bahwa eomma memang berselingkuh dan tidur bersama pria lain disebuah hotel" ucap Jongin kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam dalam.

"Jongin-aah..."

"nee... kau pasti sudah menganggap jijik pada eomma, karena aku sendiri pun merasakan hal itu. Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah eomma yang telah melahirkanku, tapi aku tetap jijik untuk sekedar menatapnya."

Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya pada lengan Jongin dan mengelusnya.

"Aku sudah merindukan dia sejak lama, sejak awal mula appa masuk sebagai anggota DPR. aku tahu eomma kesepian, aku tahu. Tapi bukan berarti dia melupakan bahwa dia punya seorang putra yang tengah membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Dia benar benar egois untuk hanya memenuhi kepuasannya saja, dia benar benar tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku" Jongin mulai menumpahkan airmatanya, dan hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk membiarkan Jongin diam saja tanpa masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan menenangkan pria dihadapannya itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo juga baru mengerti, kehidupan orang sepertinya ternyata tidak lebih rumit dari kehidupan Jongin yang tampaknya baik baik saja.

"uljima..." pinta Kyungsoo sambil menghadapkan tubuh Jongin ke hadapannya, membuat Jongin yang matanya memerah mau tak mau menatapnya,

"tidak perlu bersedih dan merasa kesepian lagi. Aku adalah anggota baru dalam hidupmu..." ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat sambil tersenyum untuk menyemangati Jongin.

"dan kau adalah anggota baru didalam hatiku setelah kedua orang tuaku." ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo hampir berhenti bernafas karena jantungnya tengah berdetak tak beraturan. Mereka saling menatap dan, membuat waktu terhenti seketika.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **pala gue mau pecah. sekian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya pada lengan Jongin dan mengelusnya.

"Aku sudah merindukan dia sejak lama, sejak awal mula appa masuk sebagai anggota DPR. aku tahu eomma kesepian, aku tahu. Tapi bukan berarti dia melupakan bahwa dia punya seorang putra yang tengah membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Dia benar benar egois untuk hanya memenuhi kepuasannya saja, dia benar benar tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku" Jongin mulai menumpahkan airmatanya, dan hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk membiarkan Jongin diam saja tanpa masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan menenangkan pria dihadapannya itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo juga baru mengerti, kehidupan orang sepertinya ternyata tidak lebih rumit dari kehidupan Jongin yang tampaknya baik baik saja.

"uljima..." pinta Kyungsoo sambil menghadapkan tubuh Jongin ke hadapannya, membuat Jongin yang matanya memerah mau tak mau menatapnya,

"tidak perlu bersedih dan merasa kesepian lagi. Aku adalah anggota baru dalam hidupmu..." ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat sambil tersenyum untuk menyemangati Jongin.

"dan kau adalah anggota baru didalam hatiku setelah kedua orang tuaku." ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo hampir berhenti bernafas karena jantungnya tengah berdetak tak beraturan. Mereka saling menatap dan, membuat waktu terhenti seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My little namjachingu**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku sudah boleh menciummu, kan?"

"MWO?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin barusan, "YA! Siapa yang mengizinkan?"

"aku.. aku kan pacarmu"

"excuse me?" Kyungsoo berlagak sombong dan jual mahal,

"eissshh, kau sendiri yang bilang akan menjawab iya jika aku berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama atau setidaknya satu tingkat dibawahmu, kau melupakannya?" rengek Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mulai malu dan mengingat bahwa memang hari itu ia harus memberikan jawaban pada Jongin,

"eheee... itu... mianhae aku memang lupa"

"mwo? kau benar benar melupakannya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang tinggi,

"NE! MIANHAE! jangan marah marah begitu, maaf aku melupakannya, kalau begitu cium aku sekarang!" ejek Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan bibirnya dihadapan Jongin membuat Jongin terkekeh setengah mati. Bukannya langsung melahap santapan didepan matanya, Jongin malah meraup wajah Kyungsoo dengan satu telapak tangannya karena gemas,

"sudahlah lupakan!" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa kemudian ia membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo heran setengah mati. Tadi dia mengomel meminta jawaban, sekarang malah mengabaikan bibirku yang seksi ini? cih! dasar sok tampan! apa dia marah?

"Jongin-aah!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengejar Jongin yang tengah berjalan duluan didepannya, Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai tangan Jongin dan berhasil menggenggam lengan kekar itu untuk segera membuat Jongin membalikkan tubuh menghadapnya, tapi, bukannya Kyungsoo yang membalikkan tubuh Jongin, malah Jongin yang behasil membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dekapannya dan langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang semakin memerah. Kyungsoo terkejut,

"mmphhh.." Kyungsoo tak bisa mengoceh lagi, karena salah satu tangan Jongin berhasil menekan pelan kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun memejamkan matanya saat akhirnya Jongin mulai berani melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu. Kyungsoo pun tak kuasa dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin, memainkan tangannya dipunggung lebar Jongin. Suara kecipak ciuman mereka semakin terdengar saat Kyungsoo akhirnya terangsang untuk semakin binal dalam ciuman tersebut. Kyungsoo pun mulai berani melumat mesra bibir Jongin saat Jongin semakin menempelkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya, mereka saling berbagi saliva satu sama lain tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata mereka.

 _'beginikah rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kita sayang? begini juga kah rasanya berada didalam pelukan kekasih sendiri? aku benar benar tidak tahu bahwa rasanya seindah dan senyaman ini. belum pernah aku merasakan suatu hal yang benar benar mampu meluapkan rasa gundahku, sungguh, aku menemukannya hanya saat bersama Jongin'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kini menyusuri jalan sambil saling menggenggam tangan, mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka sambil tersenyum sendiri sendiri.

"kau ingat malam pertama kita?" tanya Jongin sambil tertawa kecil,

"YA! Kenapa membahasnya!" Kyungsoo mengoceh memarahi Jongin yang seenaknya mengungkit kejadian buruk itu, buruk? ah ani, kenapa harus dibilang buruk kalau pada akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"aku hanya bertanya... kau kan saat itu sedang mabuk, aku pikir kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali" jawab Jongin dengan santai.

"apa kau mengingat semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, Jongin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum sendiri,

"eisshh... jangan diingat lagi! lupakan saja! aku tidak mau kau membayangkan tubuh indahku yang benar benar polos dihadapanmu" sahut Kyungsoo dengan ketus membuat Jongin tertawa lagi,

"waeeee? kau itu kekasihkuuuu, shayaangggg"

"lalu?"

"apa kita perlu melakukannya lagi?"

"YA! KIM JONGIN! aku punya gen pembawa! kalau aku tiba tiba hamil, tamat riwayatmu!"

"memangnya kenapa? kita bisa menikah kan?"

"YA! kau pikir aku mau menikah diusia segini? yang benar saja! cih!"

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo seperti itu, Jongin langsung merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo dari samping,

"ani... aku hanya bercanda. aku akan mengikuti bagaimana kemauanmu dan tidak akan memaksakanmu sedikitpun. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan, bahwa aku akan menikahimu kelak. Dan jika sampai ada yang terjadi padamu, aku berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab" jelas Jongin dengan sok bijak.

"bertanggung jawab? bertanggung jawab apa?"

"bertanggung jawab atas anak kita nanti" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Kyungsoo melototi Jongin kemudian memukuli lengan Jongin,

"YAA! KAU MENDOAKAN AKU SEGERA HAMIL, HM? KENAPA MEMBAHAS ITU TERUSS!" Kyungsoo benar benar mengomeli Jongin membuat Jongin kesakitan karena pukulan Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin hanya bisa tertawa, Kyungsoo pun memanyunkan bibirnya. Melihat Kyungsoo begitu, Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas,

"muah! aku mencintaimuuuuuuuuuu" Jongin tertawa setelah bercanda memanjangkan pengucapan 'u' diakhir kalimatnya, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya dan mulai terkekeh dengan tingkah Jongin. Apa ini benar benar Kim Jongin? pria kota yang senang bertengkar dan suka memukuli orang lain dengan binal? batin Kyungsoo.

'guk... gukk... gukk...'

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama sama menoleh saat mendengar suara anjing yang tiba tiba mendekati tubuh mereka berdua,

"mmonggu?" panggil Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati anjing noonanya berkeliaran dijalan. Buru buru Kyungsoo berjongkok dan menggendong mmonggu.

"eoh? anjing siapa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"noona..." jawabnya, "kenapa disini, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mengajak mmonggu bercakap cakap. Jongin pun tiba tiba mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong mmongu kemudian mengusap ngusap lembut anjing pudel tersebut.

"kiyowooo~ seperti yang sedang menggendongnya..." Jongin mulai menggombal lagi, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan jijik karena kata katanya barusan. Kyungsoo pun mulai berjalan mendahului Jongin masih sambil menggendong mmonggu, Jongin buru buru mengejar Kyungsoo dan langsung merangkul lagi tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"bagaimana rasanya ya kalau kita jalan jalan bertiga dengan anak kita nanti?" tanya Jongin sambil terus berjalan dan mengelus ngelus kepala mmonggu.

"YA! aku masih siswa SMA~~!" rengek Kyungsoo kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jongin. Jongin terkekeh karena akhirnya Kyungsoo berlari sambil tertawa bersama mmonggu membuat Jongin semakin gemas untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Jongin selalu membawa sepeda ke sekolahnya. Mereka janjian untuk berangkat sekolah bersama pagi pagi sekali agar tidak banyak siswa yang melihat, apalagi sahabat sahabat mereka. Berhubung ujian sudah berakhir dan sudah tidak ada jam pelajaran lagi disekolah, mereka lebih suka memojok di perpustakaan atau diatap sekolah, atau bahkan bersepeda bersama entah kemana tanpa sedikitpun mampir ke sekolah.

"YA! EODISEO?" teriak Baekhyun melalui telepon saat classmeeting telah berakhir.

"aku... tidak datang ke sekolah.. ehee" jawab Kyungsoo dengan polos saat sedang duduk berdua disebuah taman bersama Jongin.

"kita mau mainn sekarangggg, apa kau bersama Jongin? kalau begitu ajak saja dia! kita tunggu di gerbang sekolah, ya" pinta Baekhyun lagi sebelum memutus teleponnya dengan cepat.

"nugu?" tanya Jongin.

"Baekhyun. dia mengajak kita bermain."

"ayo! aku sekalian ingin mentraktir mereka, hehe"

"traktir apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir,

"ah kau mau tau saja... KAJJA!" ajak Jongin buru buru menggapai sepeda nya kemudian melesatkan sepedanya setelah menunggu Kyungsoo dan langsung bergegas pergi menuju sekolah lagi. Sebelum mereka berangkat bermainpun mereka menitipkan kendaraan bermotor mereka dirumah Jongin agar mereka semua sama sama berangkat dengan mobil Jongin

Rupanya, mereka semua berencana untuk karaoke bersama disebuah tempat karaoke terkenal disana. Kyungsoo yang sudah sering bermain ke tempat itu bersama teman temannya disetiap akhir classmeeting pun merasa senang senang sja, karena karaoke memang tempat favoritenya bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan juga. Hanya saja, sekarang berbeda, kedua temannya itu sudah membawa pacar mereka masing masing, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"hari ini aku yang traktir!" ucap Jongin dengan lugas saat baru saja mereka semua mendudukkan tubuh mereka dikursi ruang karaoke tersebut.

"JINJJA?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"hmm... hehehe"

"dalam rangka apa?" tanya Luhan.

"aku mentraktir kalian karena aku dan Kyungsoo baru saja jadian" ucap Jongin dengan senyum bahagianya sambil merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mulai malu dan mengomeli Jongin dengan suara kecil.

"WAAAHHH! DAEBAKKKKK! Kyungsoo si pandai dan si pekerja keras akhirnya pacaran juga, HAAHAAHAAA!" ejek Chanyeol membuat yang lain juga tertawa, "apa kita boleh minum?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"NO WAY! Jangan ada yang minum minum ya hari ini!" oceh Kyungsoo membuat yang lainnya memasang raut kesal, kecuali Jongin yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"gwaenchana Kyunggggggg, kita hanya minum sedikit, ya kan Jongin?" rengek Baekhyun pada Jongin, Kyungsoo pun menatap tajam Jongin tapi Jongin tetap mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo dan meyakinkan bahwa tidak apa apa jika minum sedikit.

"awas kalau sampai kau berani minum setetes saja!" omel Kyungsoo membuat Jongin akhirnya mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dan merangkul tubuh mungil itu semakin dekat. Mereka pun memulai kegiatan mereka dan bernyanyi bersama sepuas mereka, berloncat loncatan, menari ke kanan dan kekiri, mengangguk ngangguk sambil berteriak tidak jelas, mereka benar benar meluapkan rasa jenuh mereka akan ujian sekolah yang akhirnya selesai juga. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa diam saja, terkekeh setiap kali melihat tingkah teman temanya, apalagi melihat kegilaan Kyungsoo, Jongin benar benar gemas dan ingin memeluk Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Hingga akhirnya.. Kyungsoo pun tepar dan lemas disamping Jongin, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin, tidak seperti pasangan binal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak ada habisnya menyanyi dan berteriak teriak. Jongin menatapi sosok mungilnya itu dari samping kemudian memainkan pipinya yang bulat sambil tertawa kecil.

Belum merasa puas karaoke bersama, sahabat sahabatnya itu pun mengajak bermain dirumah Kyungsoo karena sepertinya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak main ke rumah sahabat mungilnya itu. Tepat saat mereka baru saja sampai didepan pagar rumah Kyungsoo, eommanya Kyungsoo hendak keluar untuk berangkat kerja,

"omoniiiiiii..." panggil Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan dengan suara manja mereka. Eommanya Kyungsoo pun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bertanya tanya ketiga teman baru Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tak pernah eommanya lihat. Setelah memberi izin untuk bermain dirumah Kyungsoo pada kelima siswa tersebut, eommanya pun berangkat kerja seiringan dengan sahabat sahabatnya Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tengah dan mulai berencana bermain kartu bersama. Tapi saat itu, entah kenapa Kyungsoo mulai merasa pusing dan mual, membuat Jongin akhirnya memesan kan makanan untuk kekasihnya itu sekaligus memesan berbagai cemilan untuk di makan bersama dengan teman temannya juga. Kyungsoo bolak balik kekamar mandi hingga membuat Jongin akhirnya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kembali kekamar mandi untuk yang ke empat kalinya,

"gwaenchana?" Jongin mulai khawatir, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memegangi perutnya,

"kau mau kita periksa ke dokter?"

"andwae! aku yakin, ini sakit maag ku saja yang kambuh. aku tidak makan tadi malam" jelas Kyungsoo menenangkan suasana kekhawatiran mereka.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, setidaknya mual mualnya Kyungsoo bukan alasan bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera hamil? ah andwae! bagaimanapun juga Jongin memikirkan bagaimana masa depan Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak mau semua itu terjadi terlalu dini.

"ne kalau begitu, kau tidur saja dikamar, ne? aku sudah pesankan makanan untukmu, sebentar lagi sampai" ucap Jongin dengan lembut, Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan khawatir setelah berhasil mengantar Kyungsoo sampai diatas kasurnya.

"ne, kau bermain saja bersama yang lain. aku butuh istirahat."

Jongin pun mengiyakan kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo dikamar setelah menyelimuti kekasih mungilnya itu, ia kembali keluar dan meminta teman temannya untuk tidak terlalu berisik karena kekasihnya itu sedang sakit. Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan mereka hingga akhirnya makanan datang dan mereka makan bersama. Sementara Jongin sibuk menyuapi Kyungsoo makan dikamarnya, kemudian mengusapi perut Kyungsoo dengan sebuah aroma terapi. Tapi ditengah kegiatannya, teman temannya berpamitan pulang karena waktu pun sudah menujukkan pukul delapan malam, mendengar Chanyeol memanggil, Jongin pun keluar sebentar untuk mengantar teman temannya keluar dan pulang. Setelahnya, Jongin kembali lagi ke kamar Kyungsoo untuk mengusap lagi perut Kyungsoo dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah merengek bahwa seluruh badannya terasa sakit,

"makanya, jangan sibuk loncat sana loncat sini saat karaoke! kau itu bukan Baekhyun yang bisa menggeliat kesana kemari tanpa lelah" omel Jongin membuat kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Jongin pun memijiti tubuh Kyungsoo, dari tangan, kaki, hingga punggung mulusnya yang mau tak mau terekspos lagi di hadapan Jongin. Jongin terus mengurut tubuh Kyungsoo walaupun sesekali mencuri kesempatan mencium sekilas punggung mungil itu hingga Kyungsoo tak segan segan mengoceh walau kepalanya sedang sakit. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo akhirnya tertidur juga karena Jongin benar benar memanjakan tubuhnya malam itu, bahkan Jongin pun tak sengaja tertidur di samping Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya,**

"YAA! MICHYEOSOOOO?" teriak eommanya Kyungsoo setelah mendapati anaknya tidur bersama seorang pria. Memang tidak akan ada yang terjadi jika orang lain yang melihatnya, tapi sang eomma, tentu saja terkejut dan mulai khawatir karena ia tahu persis bahwa anak kandungnya itu memiliki gen pembawa. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama sama terbangun dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati eommanya Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dan berteriak teriak tak karuan,

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKANNNN?"

"ani omonim, kita tidak melakukan apa apa..." bantah Jongin buru buru sambil meraih pakaiannya kemudian memakainya.

"tidak melakukan apa apa? kalian tidur bersama semalam?!" tanyanya lagi dengan panik.

"eommaa.. sungguh kita tidak melakukan apa apa, semua ini kecelakaan saja" jawab Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

"kecelakaan? kau itu punya gen pembawa kyungsoo-aaahh! Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab jika sampai terjadi apa apa padamu, eoh?"

"ani... tidak akan terjadi apa apa eomma..." Kyungsoo mulai merengek menyesali kejadian yang sungguh tidak ia duga sama sekali.

"aku omoni. aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" jawab Jongin tiba tiba dengan lugas.

"MWOO? JADI BENAR SEMALAM KALIAN MELAKUKANNYAAA?" eommanya Kyungsoo semakin frustasi mendapati Jongin menjawab seperti itu, ia memegang dadanya dan berdecih sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Kyungsoo pun merasa kesal karena Jongin sewenang wenang berbicara hal seperti itu didepan eommanya, Kyungsoo semakin gila dan ikut frustasi juga karena eommanya kini memukul mukul dadanya sendiri sambil merengek dan menangis,

"kau pikir kau siapa berani beraninya menyentuh anakku... hiks..."

"eomma..." Kyungsoo memanggil lirih tapi eommanya terus menangis. Ia dan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk,

"Kyungsoo-aah, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada eomma..."

"ani eomma, tidak akan terjadi apa apa eomma, aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengan Jongin semalam..."

"mana orang tuamu? tunjukkan padaku! aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban mereka!" eommanya Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai naik pitam pun menyeret kedua siswa SMA tersebut menuju rumah Jongin menggunakan taksi. Kyungsoo terus menangis didalam mobil sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin dikursi belakang, sementara sang eomma sedang menahan sesak didadanya disamping supir taksi tersebut.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sangat frustasi, ia benar benar tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Jika dipikir pikir lagi, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dalam kasus tersebut, dan kalaupun memang mereka tidur bersama, bukannya Jongin sudah menjamin untuk menikahinya? tapi, bukan hal seperti itu yang Kyungsoo mau, mau diletakkan dimana reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan di sekolah jika ia menikah diusia dini? bagaimana jika guru guru mengetahuinya dan tentu saja mereka akan sangat kecewa dengan Kyungsoo, apa kata orang tua Jongin jika ternyata Jongin dinyatakan oleh eommanya Kyungsoo bahwa ia telah menyetubuhi pria dengan gen pembawa? Apa mereka akan menyetujui dan menerima? terlebih lagi Jongin adalah anak seorang anggota DPR, itu berarti ia juga akan menjatuhkan reputasi appanya. Kyungsoo benar benar sudah sangat paham dengan sikap eommanya, jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan sedikitpun keputusan eommanya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo benar benar ingin membantah semuanya, lagipula, Kyungsoo memang tidak kenapa kenapa. Dia tidak hamil walaupun dia memang pernah melakukannya bersama Jongin, dan itu sudah lama sekali, Kyungsoo pikir sex yang kemarin memang tidak membuahkan hasil apa apa, makanya Kyungsoo sedikit merasa lega dan ingin mencoba melupakan kekhawatirannya itu sekarang. Tapi untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo benar benar tidak melakukan 'itu' lagi dengan Jongin semalam. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo harus benar benar menegaskan bahwa semua itu hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Eommanya Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat mendapati rumah Jongin yang sangat mewah itu, mereka mengikuti Jongin untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah Jongin bersama sama.

"APPAAA!" teriak Jongin tanpa sedikitpun ada rasa sopan santun dengan appanya itu. Mendengar suara teriakan anaknya, appanya pun keluar kamar dan terkejut mendapati Jongin pulang pagi pagi sekali bersama dua orang asing. Appanya pun mendekat dengan penuh kesabaran,

"wae?"

Belum sempat Jongin menjelaskan, eommanya Kyungsoo sudah angkat bicara,

"saya minta pertanggungjawaban anda" ucapnya dengan lugas,

"pertanggung jawaban? memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"anak anda semalam tidur dengan anak saya. mungkin anda heran kenapa saya membesar besarkan masalah ini, tapi, anak saya memiliki gen pembawa"

Appanya Jongin tersentak kaget, jujur saja, ia sudah mengetahui hal semacam itu karena memang dikeluarga Jongin, ada beberapa anggota keluarganya yang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-aah, apa kalian benar benar melakukannya?" tanya appanya lirih,

"ani appa, kita hanya tidur berdampingan, kita tidak melakukan apa apa"

"siapa yang tahu, eoh? apa anda tahu apakah anak anda jujur atau berbohong?" Appanya Jongin mengatur nafasnya sebentar dan mencoba berbicara, ia yang benar benar tak pernah memantau bagaimana Jongin sekarang pun hanya tahu bahwa Jongin memang senang membuat masalah sejak dulu, walaupun kenyataannya Jongin telah berubah karena Kyungsoo sekarang. Tiba tiba eommanya Jongin keluar kamar dan muncul,

"ada apa ini? kenapa pagi pagi sekali bertamu dan menyebabkan keributan, eoh?" ocehnya tiba tiba,

"kalian harus bertanggung jawab dan membiarkan anak kalian menikahi anak saya"

"MWO? apa masalahnya?"

"dia punya gen pembawa" bisik appa nya Jongin dengan pelan pada istrinya itu.

Sungguh! Kyungsoo sedang malu setengah mati. Kenapa pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang tua Jongin harus se-memalukan ini.

"apakah anakmu yang menggoda anakku? cih! tentu saja anakmu yang benar benar menggoda putraku!" ejek eommanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin menitikkan airmatanya, sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak suka keadaannya menjadi seperti ini, Jongin pun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, ingin rasanya Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil itu saat itu juga, karena yang benar benar merasakan perih saat itu tentu saja Kyungsoo.

"YA! JAGA MULUTMU!" bantah eommanya Kyungsoo.

"EOMMA!" teriak Jongin membuat eommanya kaget karena Jongin telah membentaknya,

"Jangan sembarangan menilai orang lain sebelum menilai diri sendiri! Apa eomma sudah baik? tidak menggoda laki laki lain?"

"YA! JONGIN-AAH!" balas eommanya membuat Jongin semakin tidak takut menghadapi eommanya sendiri. Dan masalah mereka pun semakin meluas kemana mana hingga masuk dalam permasalahan pribadi keluarga Jongin juga membuat appanya semakin frustasi,

"Appa... Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku. Dia adalah guru privatku yang pernah aku beritahu padamu, berkat dia sekarang guru guru tidak pernah memandang rendah lagi padaku, berkat dia juga aku berhasil mendapatkan peringkat dua disekolah. Apa kau pikir Kyungsoo adalah pria murahan seperti yang eomma katakan? Aku menjadi lebih baik karena dia. Aku berhenti ke klub malam, aku berhenti merokok, aku berhenti bertengkar dengan para gangster, semua itu karenanya, appa. Apa kau juga akan memandangnya rendah seperti yang eomma lakukan?" jelas Jongin pada appanya, setidaknya appa nya adalah orang yang cukup bijaksana dan lebih mau peduli tentang Jongin daripada eommanya. Tapi, dari semua penjelasan itu, ada yang lebih terpaku dengan pengakuan Jongin, yaitu, eommanya Kyungsoo.

"omoni, dengarkan aku. Aku hanyalah pria SMA biasa, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Kami benar benar tidak melakukan apa apa. Tapi aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai satu satunya pilihan hidupku. Aku benar benar mencintainya, omoni. Aku bukan pria brengsek yang kau anggap dengan mudah menyetubuhi anakmu, ani, aku tidak seperti itu untuk dan karena Kyungsoo." Jongin memohon sebelum akhirnya ia berlutut didepan eommanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut, ia semakin menangis melihat apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan. Eommanya Jongin merasa risih karena tindakan Jongin, berbeda dengan appanya yang justru terpukau, menyadari bahwa putranya benar benar sudah berubah sekarang, pria yang penuh kesantunan dan memiliki rasa hormat yang tinggi pada orang lain. Begitu juga eommanya Kyungsoo, ia terharu atas perlakuan Jongin, tetapi...

"nikahi Kyungsoo."

semuanya tersentak kaget saat mendengar pernyataan eommanya Kyungsoo, sampai Jongin berlutut pun ia tak sedikitpun mempercayai omongan Jongin.

"eommaaa..." Kyungsoo berucap lirih, tapi eommanya tetap membuang wajahnya dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"eomma... Kyungsoo hanya siswa SMA eomma, bagaimana bisa eomma memintaku untuk menikah... eommaa... hikss.."

Eommanya tetap tidak menjawab, ia tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin yang tengah berlutut. Melihat itu, appanya Jongin pun angkat bicara,

"baik kalau begitu. jika anak saya harus menikahi anakmu, maka menikah saja."

Tanpa sadar eommanya Kyungsoo pun menitikkan airmatanya kemudian menoleh ke arah appanya Jongin,

"ne, persiapkan secepat mungkin." jawabnya singkat.

"tapi... ada satu hal" ucap appanya Jongin membuat eommanya Kyungsoo menatap tajam,

"Kyungsoo harus tinggal bersama saya setelahnya, bukan bersama anda."

Eommanya Jongin terdiam, dan... menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Kyungsoo yang terus menangis pun bisa melihat bahwa eommanya sedang menahan airmatanya.

"eomma..." Kyungsoo semakin merengek karena jujur saja ia sangat membenci keputusan eomma dan appanya Jongin, terlebih lagi ia harus meninggalkan eommanya seorang diri jika ia menikah, Kyungsoo benar benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus menikah pada masa SMAnya. Kyungsoo benar benar bisa gila.

Setelah cukup lama bersitegang, appanya Jongin akhirnya mengajak semuanya untuk berdiskusi dengan baik diruang keluarganya. Sayangnya, eommanya Kyungsoo tak banyak berbicara, karena ia hanya perlu satu hal, yaitu Kyungsoo harus segera dinikahi. Mau tidak mau appanya Jongin harus ikut ambil alih atas pernikahan mereka berhubung eommanya Jongin juga tidak mungkin bisa diandalkan. Setelahnya, Jongin mengantar pulang Kyungsoo dan eommanya dengan mobil miliknya, tapi sepanjang jalan itu juga, eommanya Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun bicara apa apa, wanita itu terdiam mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul dua belas malam,**

Kyungsoo terbangun, bukan karena mafia hutang yang biasa mendobrak pintu, Kyungsoo juga bingung kenapa para mafia itu tidak menagih utang hari ini?

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamarnya mencari cari sumber suara seseorang yang tengah mual mual dan muntah, ia mendekati kamar mandi yang terletak disamping kamar eommanya, dan suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Kyungsoo pun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang tengah terkunci itu,

"eomma?" Kyungsoo memanggil pelan, tapi Kyungsoo masih mendengar suara orang yang mual mual tersebut, dan Kyungsoo yakin kalau itu pasti eommanya, memang siapa lagi?

"eomma, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo semakin khawatir.

Tidak lama kemudian suara itu menghilang dan eommanya membuka pintu kamar mandinya,

"eoh? kau belum tidur? cepat pergi tidur.. ini sudah sangat larut" jawabnya enteng sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan buru buru. Kyungsoo pun menatap heran.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali setelah melihat sebentar pesan dari Jongin di handphonenya,

 _From: Jongin_

 _istirahat yang baik, jangan terlalu memikirkan kejadian hari ini. aku mencintaimu._

Kyungsoo tersenyum walaupun jujur saja, ia tengah khawatir atas keputusan yang akhirnya diambil. Mereka akan menikah, dan pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan yang sangat tertutup, hanya ada keluarga Jongin dan Kyungsoo, wali kelas dan kepala sekolah mereka, serta keempat sahabat mereka. Pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung sabtu depan dan besok mereka harus segera fitting baju serta membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali Kyungsoo tengah bangun untuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak, mengingat pukul setengah delapan ia harus pergi bersama Jongin mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo mencoba membangunkan eommanya dengan mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tak sedikitpun eommanya menjawab, apa eomma benar benar membenciku, sekarang? batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membiarkan eommanya sebentar dan mencoba berpikir bahwa mungkin saja eommanya masih tidur. Sekitar setengah jam sejak terakhir Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo pun kembali lagi dan mencoba membangunkan eommanya, ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tetap tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo mencoba menggoyangkan gagang pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata pintunya tak terkunci sama sekali,

"eomma..." panggil Kyungsoo pada eommanya, tapi Kyungsoo terkejut saat ternyata eommanya tak ada dikamar. Kyungsoo panik dan terkejut bukan main, buru buru ia menelepon eommanya, tapi rupanya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar dering handphone eommanya ada didalam lacinya. Kyungsoo pun semakin panik mengetahui eommanya pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya dan tanpa membawa handphonenya. Kyungsoo pun membuka laci kamar tersebut untuk meraih handphone eommanya, barangkali ia bisa tahu kemana eommanya pergi dari handphone tersebut, tapi sayangnya, bukannya buru buru meraih handphone tersebut, Kyungsoo malah memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah map yang terletak dihandphone tersebut.

"hasil rontgen?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membuka isi map tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **well...**

 **ibu akan melakukan segalanya demi kebahagiaan dan kelangsungan hidup anaknya.**

 **if you know what i mean dan bisa nebak kelanjutan ceritanya, ehe...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Pagi pagi sekali Kyungsoo tengah bangun untuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak, mengingat pukul setengah delapan ia harus pergi bersama Jongin mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo mencoba membangunkan eommanya dengan mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tak sedikitpun eommanya menjawab, apa eomma benar benar membenciku, sekarang? batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membiarkan eommanya sebentar dan mencoba berpikir bahwa mungkin saja eommanya masih tidur. Sekitar setengah jam sejak terakhir Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo pun kembali lagi dan mencoba membangunkan eommanya, ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tetap tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo mencoba menggoyangkan gagang pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata pintunya tak terkunci sama sekali,

"eomma..." panggil Kyungsoo pada eommanya, tapi Kyungsoo terkejut saat ternyata eommanya tak ada dikamar. Kyungsoo panik dan terkejut bukan main, buru buru ia menelepon eommanya, tapi rupanya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar dering handphone eommanya ada didalam lacinya. Kyungsoo pun semakin panik mengetahui eommanya pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya dan tanpa membawa handphonenya. Kyungsoo pun membuka laci kamar tersebut untuk meraih handphone eommanya, barangkali ia bisa tahu kemana eommanya pergi dari handphone tersebut, tapi sayangnya, bukannya buru buru meraih handphone tersebut, Kyungsoo malah memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah map yang terletak dihandphone tersebut.

"hasil rontgen?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membuka isi map tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My little namjachingu**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba tiba saja suara klakson mobil berbunyi, sudah pasti itu Jongin. Kyungsoo pun keluar setelah melihat hasil rontgen eommanya kemudian mempersilahkan Jongin masuk dulu sebentar.

"ada apa, Soo?" tanya Jongin setelah melihat raut panik Kyungsoo

"kita jangan pergi dulu, ya.. eomma pergi dan dia tidak membawa handphonenya."

"eomma tidak memberitahumu?"

"ne.. pagi pagi sekali eomma sudah tidak ada dikamarnya."

"apa kita perlu mencari eomma sekarang?" ajak Jongin yang juga ikut khawatir.

Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan ajakan Jongin karena ia benar benar sudah panik sekarang. Kyungsoo buru buru mengambil jaket dan tasnya kemudian melangkah keluar rumahnya bersama Jongin.

"EOMMA?!"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat baru saja hendak pergi dan ternyata eommanya datang,

"eommaaa! kenapa pergi tidak memberitahuku?" rengeknya,

Tapi eommanya tak menjawab pernyataan Kyungsoo, ia buru buru masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga yang mau tak mau masuk lagi ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"eomma gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo buru buru saat sang eomma mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja ruang tengah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun ikut duduk.

"waee? apa ada yang terlihat tidak baik pada diri eomma...? sudah sana kalian pergi urus pernikahan kalian!" jawab eommanya dengan ketus membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya karena ia tahu, pasti eommanya benar benar ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil hasil rontgen yang baru saja ia letakkan diatas rak kecil ruang tengah kemudian menunjukkan pada eommanya, eommanya tersentak kaget,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." ucapnya dengan lirih,

"eomma sakit? sakit apa? kenapa tidak memberitahukan padaku? apa eomma lupa bahwa setidaknya ada satu orang didunia ini yang sangat mengkhawatirkan eomma?" ujarnya dengan penuh rasa kesal sambil menahan nada bicaranya agar tidak terkesan membentak, eommanya pun menoleh menghadap Kyungsoo dan mendapati bahwa mata putranya itu tengah berkaca kaca.

"Kyungsoo-aah..."

"aku, eomma. aku adalah satu satunya yang akan tersiksa jika melihatmu menderita. Apa gunanya menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, eoh?"

"Pergilah! eomma tidak mau melihatmu." ucapnya dengan tegas, membuat Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, apakah eommanya benar benar membencinya karena kejadian kemarin? batinnya,

"Mwo? eommaa... kenapa berkata begitu padaku? wae? aku tidak bisa meninggalkan eomma jika eomma sakit. Siapa yang akan mengurus eomma jika aku menikah, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi masih memberanikan diri untuk mendapat jawaban eommanya yang sesungguhnya.

"gwaenchana.. eomma lebih baik sendiri daripada harus repot repot juga mengurusmu."

"eomma..." Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar jawaban eommanya, Jongin pun tidak bisa berkata kata lagi melihat betapa eommanya Kyungsoo sudah tidak mempedulikan putranya.

"EOMMA! WAEEE? Apa eomma segitunya membenciku hanya karena kejadian kemarin? atau hutang kita yang menumpuk membuat eomma frustasi begini? Apa eomma benar benar sengaja menjualku ke keluarga pejabat seperti Jongin? BEGITU?" Kyungsoo naik pitam karena ia sudah tidak habis pikir lagi dengan semua jawaban eommanya, dan jujur saja, itulah yang terlintas di benak Kyungsoo kemarin saat eommanya bersikukuh untuk tetap meminta Jongin menikahinya, apa eommanya benar benar menjualnya? batinnya.

"NE! Ketika mengetahui bahwa Jongin anak seorang pejabat, eomma tidak segan segan mempertahankan Jongin untuk tetap menikah denganmu! KAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGANNYA!"

"SHIREOOO! AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH! EOMMA SAKIT BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENINGGALKAN EOMMA!" Kyungsoo semakin keras kepala menanggapi eommanya dan sifatnya yang pemberani itu pun mulai keluar walaupun didepan eommanya sendiri, Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo agar menghentikan keegoisannya dalam menanggapi eommanya. Apakah eommanya Kyungsoo benar benar memandangku karena status ku saja? tanya Jongin dalam hati,

"KAU HARUS MENIKAH, KYUNGSOO-AAH!"

"WAE? KENAPA HARUS?"

"KARENA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGURUSMU LAGI JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENIKAH!" teriak eommanya frustasi sebelum akhirnya menangis dan menumpahkan seluruh airmatanya, Kyungsoo pun terkejut melihat eommanya yang tiba tiba menangis dengan kencang kemudian memukul mukul dadanya. Jongin menatap lirih, ia juga bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"eomma... apa maksud eomma..." Kyungsoo berucap dengan tubuh melemah,

"ne! eomma sakit! dan umur eomma tidak akan lama lagi! Siapa yang akan mengurusmu kalau kau tidak menikah, eoh? eomma tidak bisa mengurusmu lagi..." ucapnya sambil terus merengek dan menangis sedih,

"ne... hiks... eomma divonis kanker otak, Kyungsoo-aah... eomma rasanya semakin gila setelah mendapat vonisan dokter dan mendapati kau tidur bersama pria asing. Eomma benar benar frustasi pagi itu."

"eomma tidak mau kau sendirian membiayai hidupmu, belum lagi jika kau haru dikejar kejar mafia hutang? miaanhae Kyungsoo-aaah, eomma mau tidak mau menjual rumah ini untuk melunasi hutang kitaaa, dan kau bisa hidup tenang dengan Jongin. Anggap saja, pernikahanmu ini adalah permintaan terakhir eomma untuk melihat putra eomma berjalan menuju altar"

"eomma! berhentilah mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti itu" tegas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan eommanya,

"kau pikir eomma tidak terharu mendengar pengakuan Jongin kemarin? melihatnya berlutut pada eomma? saat itu eomma pun yakin bahwa kalian tidak mungkin berbohong pada eomma... tapi.. mengingat bagaimana keadaan eomma, mau tidak mau eomma melepaskanmu pada Jongin yang eomma yakini bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang tepat... mianhae Jongin-aah memaksamu menikahi putra eomma, mianhaeee... eomma tidak bermaksud menyiksa kaliann, hikss" lirihnya terus sambil menangis tak karuan,

"eommaaa... mianhaeee.. Kyungsoo mohon jangan berkata seperti itu eommaa..." rengek Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk eommanya sambil sama sama menangis. Jongin pun ikut bersimpati kemudian merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo dan eommanya yang sama sama sedang terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak berhenti termenung didalam mobil Jongin. Ia masih tidak menyangka, apa benar eommanya sakit? dan umurnya tidak lama lagi? Tapi semuanya sudah jelas terbukti setelah Kyungsoo diam diam ke rumah sakit yang eommanya kunjungi bersama Jongin, kemudian bertemu dengan sang dokter. Dan ternyata, eommanya tak berbohong sama sekali. Kyungsoo mematung dikursinya membuat Jongin tak tega melihat kekasihnya sedih seperti itu. Tapi, memang siapa yang tidak sedih jika berada di posisi Kyungsoo?

"uljimaa, Soo" pinta Jongin sebelum ia melesatkan mobilnya, ia tidak tega jika membawa pergi Kyungsoo yang sedang menitikkan air matanya.

"eommaaa..." lirih Kyungsoo,

"apa ini semua sungguhan? apa kepahitan ini nyata terjadi padaku?" lirihnya lagi,

"aku rasanya tidak ingin hidup lagi, Jongin-aaah. Aku tidak sanggup.. kenapa kepahitan bertubi tubi sekali terjadi padaku? tidak bisakah Tuhan membiarkanku bahagia seutuhnya?"

Jongin pun langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo,

"geumane! berhenti berbicara hal hal seputus asa itu"

"tapi ini sungguh menyakitkan... hiksss" isaknya didalam pelukan Jongin,

"kau ingat? kau sendiri yang pernah mengatakan untuk jangan berpikir bahwa hidupmu yang paling buruk. Kau ingat itu? Saat kau menyemangatiku?"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Jongin. ia mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit kekuatannya untuk setidaknya mampu menghadapi kenyataan hari ini. Jongin pun mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum akhirnya mereka berangkat dan mulai mengurus pernikahan mereka.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin juga rasanya ingin menangis. Karena, remaja SMA mana yang sanggup menjadi Kyungsoo? Jongin pikir, jika itu terjadi padanya pun, Jongin akan memilih untuk menyerah. Mungkin bagi Jongin tidak masalah menikah dengan Kyungsoo sedini mungkin, tapi Kyungsoo? Jongin tahu persis bagaimana Kyungsoo, ia akan lebih menjunjung tinggi cita citanya. Apa Jongin merasa bersalah? tentu saja Jongin sangat merasa bersalah. Belum lagi kekhawatirannya karena sex yang pernah mereka lakukan, Jongin bisa ikut frustasi jika Kyungsoo hamil di masa SMA nya. Jongin tak mau sedikitpun melunturkan semangat Kyungsoo dalam belajarnya di sekolah, karena bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah satu satunya pria terkuat yang pernah ia temukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sekitar pukul jam delapan malam,** mereka baru selesai mengurus persiapan pernikahan mereka. Untungnya, sekolah sudah libur, dan hari rabu sudah akan dilakukan pembagian rapot, jadi mereka masih bisa fokus untuk mempersiapkan lebih matang pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung secara mendadak itu, dan tentunya, akan jadi semakin rahasia karena satu sekolah sudah mulai berlibur.

"appa..." panggil Jongin setelah appanya mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke dalam ruang kerja appanya. Appanya yang sedang berdiri disudut ruangan pun cukup heran dan benar benar menyadari bahwa Jongin bukanlah Jongin yang dulu lagi, cara bicaranya pun sudah tidak kasar lagi seperti dulu.

"wae Jongin-aah?" jawabnya,

"appa mianhae atas semua yang terjadi." ucapnya lirih, appanya terkejut, karena belum pernah sama sekali Jongin mengucapkan maaf pada appanya,

"Jongin-aaah..." appanya pun mulai mendekati tubuh Jongin yang tengah berdiri sambil menunduk, kemudian tiba tiba, appanya itu merangkul tubuh putranya. Jongin pun mengangkat kepalanya hingga menghadap ke arah appanya, awalnya ia pikir appanya tengah frustasi karena dia,

"Jujur saja, appa menyesali kejadian ini. Walaupun appa percaya padamu dan juga Kyungsoo bahwa kalian tidak melakukan apa apa. Appa juga takut semua ini akan membuat reputasi appa jatuh, dan tidak hanya membuat jelek nama appa, tapi juga namamu. Tapi appa yakin, bahwa semua ini tidak akan terlalu jadi masalah selama Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria."

"maksud appa?"

"kita bisa membuat Kyungsoo sebagai anak angkat appa, tidak ada yang perlu dicurigakan jika media menemukan Kyungsoo tinggal bersama kita" jelas appanya menenangkan. Jongin pun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya memanggil appanya lagi,

"appa..."

"hmm?"

"sebenarnya... eommanya Kyungsoo bukan berniat jahat dengan memaksa ku menikahi Kyungsoo..."

"maksudmu?"

"eommanya Kyungsoo sakit, dia mengalami kanker otak, dan mendapat vonisan dokter bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi..."

"MWOOOO KAU SERIUS?"

"neee... aku sudah mencari tahu semuanya bersama Kyungsoo secara langsung. Kyungsoo sendiri bahkan baru tahu bahwa eommanya sakit."

Appanya bertatap nanar,

"kyungsoo gwaenchana?" tanya appanya khawatir,

"ia frustasi dan sangat terpukul. ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menerima semuanya" jelas Jongin membuat appanya menepuk nepuk pundak Jongin dan meminta Jongin untuk lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo,

"gomawo appa sudah mau mengerti semua keadaan ini..."

"gomawo juga Jongin-aah sudah mau berubah dan melupakan dirimu yang dulu. Appa sama sekali tidak menyesal jika harus menikahkanmu pada orang sebaik dan setulus Kyungsoo. kalian harus semangat untuk enam bulan ke depan menempuh ujian nasional kalian, ne?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia dan appanya bisa bercakap cakap sebaik ini, tidak perlu saling berteriak atau bersitegang. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa yang menyebabkan hubungan ia dan appanya menjadi tidak harmonis adalah dirinya sendiri, meskipun sang eomma tetaplah menjadi eommanya yang sibuk berselingkuh, Jongin rasanya sudah tidak peduli, ia pikir ia harus terus berhubungan baik walau dengan appanya saja, karena ada yang lebih tersiksa selain dirinya saat tahu eommanya berselingkuh, yaitu... appanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari saat mereka mengambil rapot bersama, sayang sekali bahwa eommanya Kyungsoo sudah harus berbaring istirahat dirumah dan tidak bisa mewakili Kyungsoo mengambil rapot. Tapi rupanya, appanya Jongin menggantikan sang eomma sekaligus memberitahukan berita yang cukup mengejutkan mengenai pernikahan putranya pada wali kelasnya,

"mwo? menikah? apa yang terjadiiii?" tanya sang wali kelas dengan terkejut,

"ani, sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi..." jawab appanya dengan sangat pelan sebelum akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tidak hanya appanya yang bercerita, tapi sang wali kelas pun menjelaskan bagaimana kepribadian Kyungsoo dan bagaimana perkembangan Jongin di sekolah selama belajar dengan Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja sang wali kelas mampu memahami semuanya karena wali kelas Kyungsoo sendiripun sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo sejak awal pria mungil itu masuk SMA. Setelah menyetujui untuk merahasiakan semuanya, mereka pun sepakat untuk tetap mempertahankan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai enam bulan kedepan hingga lulus.

Menjelang hari pernikahan, Jongin selalu menemani dan membantu Kyungsoo merawat eommanya dirumah. Setiap kali eommanya diajak kerumah sakit, ia selalu menolak dan meminta untuk beristirahat dirumah saja. Kyungsoo tiada hentinya menangis setiap kali menatap eommanya yang sedang tertidur, ia benar benar tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika tanpa eommanya. Untungnya, berkat kehadiran Jongin, Kyungsoo yang sesekali menangis melihat keadaan buruk eommanya itu pun selalu bisa ditenangkan oleh Jongin.

Hingga hari dimana menjadi hari Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mengikat janji suci. Menyedihkan memang, pernikahan yang berlangsung terlalu dini, dan mereka tidak bisa mengundang banyak orang dan mengajak orang orang berbahagia di hari sakral mereka. Tapi Jongin telah berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk segera melangsungkan resepsi beberapa bulan setelah mereka lulus ujian nasional.

"apakah appamu marah?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengunjungi Kyungsoo di ruang pengantin.

"ani... dia hanya sibuk, makanya tidak pernah bisa menemuimu" jelas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk, "dimana eomma?" tanya Jongin lagi,

"ia bersama wali kelas kita" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tegar,

"apa dia yang mendampingimu menuju altar?"

"memangnya siapa lagi? aku tidak punya appa, tidak punya kakak atau adik laki laki, atau bahkan sekedar paman, aku tidak punya..." Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus pipi Kyungsoo,

"yeppeudaa~" puji Jongin sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo,

"apa ini tidak menyedihkan? seorang siswa SMA kelas tiga menikah dengan sesama teman sekelasnya?" rengek Kyungsoo jika menyadari lagi bahwa dia benar benar membenci pernikahan dini nya ini. Jongin pun langsung mengecup kening Kyungsoo,

"tidak menyedihkan selama bersama dengankuuuuuu~~~ ehe..." Kyungsoo pun berdecih saat Jongin akhirnya mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk segera bergegas ke altar.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis saat tangan lemah eommanya mengantar tubuhnya berjalan ke altar. Pernikahan resmi yang benar benar tertutup dan sangat rahasia juga menyebabkan Kyungsoo ingin menangis sejadi jadinya, kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? batinnya. Jongin pun tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo jika dilihat saja dari bagaimana rautnya saat berjalan ke arahnya, Sungguh! Jongin tidak tega, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo juga akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaan eommanya. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya untuk tersenyum dan menunjukkan raut bahagia di hari bahagianya itu.

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo.**

Dua siswa SMA kelas tiga yang akhirnya resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup dan semati.

Lucu, memang. Pernikahan dini yang tidak pernah mereka rencanakan.

Tapi, Tuhan memang selalu punya rencana lain, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menghabiskan masa liburan dengan appanya, dan tentunya dengan pasangan hidup barunya. Jongin seperti menemukan keluarga baru, walaupun eomma kandungnya sendiri lebih memilih pergi bersama orang lain daripada dengannya. Jongin sempat berpikir, kenapa appanya tidak menceraikan eommanya saja? Bukannya appanya itu sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi eommanya? Jongin juga tahu, pasti appanya sudah mengetahui bahwa eommanya tengah berselingkuh, kenapa appa bisa se sabar itu? Jongin jadi merasa bersalah jika mengingat betapa keras kepalanya dia dulu terhadap appanya.

Di sebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka sekarang, Jongin, appanya, Kyungsoo, dan eommanya, mereka berpiknik bersama. Jongin dan appanya duduk berdua dibawah sebuah pohon menatap ke arah laut yang ada didepan mereka. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dipinggir pantai bersama eommanya, Kyungsoo menatap lirih eommanya yang wajahnya semakin pucat,

"eomma gomawo..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan eommanya, wanita paruh baya itu pun menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya,

"gomawo sudah melahirkanku, gomawo sudah menjadi ibu kandungku, gomawo atas segala perjuanganmu membesarkanku, dan memberikanku pendidikan yang layak. Aku menjadi pribadi yang baik karenamu, eomma. Tidak salah appa menikahimu, hehe" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mengajak bercanda di akhir kalimatnya. Eommanya pun tersenyum dengan bibir yang tampak pucat pasi,

"mianhae Kyungsoo-aah, mianhae harus melepaskan mu terlalu cepat, mianhae karena eomma harus meninggalkanmu..."

"EOMMAA! GEUMANE! berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong itu! Tidak ada penyakit yang tidak bisa sembuh, arayooo?" omel Kyungsoo kemudian tiba tiba memeluk eommanya,

"Kyungsoo mencintai eomma..." ucap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening eommanya,

"tapi eomma tidak mencintaimu, eomma mencintai appa..." ejeknya kemudian berlari pelan menjauhi tubuh Kyungsoo,

"eoh? kau tidak mencintai anakmu? YAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kemudian mengejar eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BUKK!**

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasurnya,

"yaa~~ geumaneee~~~" rengek Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengusak ngusak rambutnya dileher Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kegelian dan menahan kedua lengan Jongin, Jongin pun tertawa kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyungsoo,

"kau tahu kan apa gunanya appa memisahkan kamarku dengan kamarmu?" oceh Kyungsoo dibawah Jongin,

"tidak ada gunanya, eheee... masa sudah menikah ranjangnya dipisah? bukannya itu tidak adil?" rengek Jongin,

"eissh, hanya enam bulan saja sampai kita lulus, kita harus fokus dulu pada sekolah kita Jongiiiiinnnnn"

"aku fokus kok, hanya saja fokus ku terbagi dua, dan yang satu lagi adalah dirimu..."

"eissh si bajingan ini~~" oceh Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo, "muaahhh!~"

Jongin pun beranjak dari kasur dan mulai mengajak Kyungsoo belajar bersama, Kyungsoo terkekeh, kenapa semangat belajar Jongin tinggi sekali? Padahal kan masih waktu liburan, Kyungsoo pun mengejek Jongin membuat Jongin mengoceh lagi,

"mau mengajakmu bermain, diomelin. mengajakmu belajar malah dicengin." rengek Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin terkekeh,

"Kajja! Kalau begitu kita browsing mencari universitas saja, otte?" ajak Jongin sebelum akhirnya mereka asik duduk bersama didepan sebuah meja belajar kecil yang Jongin pasang diatas karpet kamar. Mereka duduk menempel satu sama lain dengan tubuh Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo pun serius membuka laptop Jongin dan mulai mencari cari universitas tujuan untuk mereka setelah lulus nanti.

"aku harus mencari beasiswa, nih, apa harus cari beasiswa luar negeri ,ya?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil terus menscroll webpage yang ia kunjungi,

Jongin yang sedang serius melihat laptop sambil menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Kyungsoo pun mengoceh,

"tidak usah jauh jauh kuliah ke luar negeri! Kuliah disini saja bersamaku!"

"wae? itu kan keinginanku..."

"andwaeeee~~~"rengek Jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannya diperut Kyungsoo kemudian menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan manjanya,

"eishhh! geumane!" oceh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya, kemudian serius menatap laptop lagi,

"besok kita masak dirumah eomma, yuk!" ajak Jongin sambil mengelus ngelus hidungya diatas bahu Kyungsoo,

"masak?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget,

"ne, aku tidak pernah makan masakanmu..." rengek Jongin,

"geuraeee~ besok kau akan lihat kemampuanku memasak!" ucap Kyungsoo masih sambil terus memainkan laptop Jongin, Jongin pun tersenyum,

"Kyungsoo-aahh..." panggil Jongin lagii,

"waeee?"

"ppoppooo~~~" rengek Jongin lagi membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnyaa,

"YAA! Jonginnnnnn! Kenapa pria gangster ini jadi manja sekali begini sih?" ejek Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tambah merengek dan mulai menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi hingga sepertinya... mereka akan memulai kegiatan baru setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **tada~~~ no NC dulu yaaaah, dede Kyungsoo masih anak SMA huehuehe**

 **Gak ngaruh lah masih sekolah apa enggak, yang penting enaaa, eehh/**


	5. Chapter 5

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"andwaeeee~~~"rengek Jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannya diperut Kyungsoo kemudian menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan manjanya,

"eishhh! geumane!" oceh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya, kemudian serius menatap laptop lagi,

"besok kita masak dirumah eomma, yuk!" ajak Jongin sambil mengelus ngelus hidungya diatas bahu Kyungsoo,

"masak?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget,

"ne, aku tidak pernah makan masakanmu..." rengek Jongin,

"geuraeee~ besok kau akan lihat kemampuanku memasak!" ucap Kyungsoo masih sambil terus memainkan laptop Jongin, Jongin pun tersenyum,

"Kyungsoo-aahh..." panggil Jongin lagii,

"waeee?"

"ppoppooo~~~" rengek Jongin lagi membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnyaa,

"YAA! Jonginnnnnn! Kenapa pria gangster ini jadi manja sekali begini sih?" ejek Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tambah merengek dan mulai menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi hingga sepertinya... mereka akan memulai kegiatan baru setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My little namjachingu**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ditemani Jongin pagi itu mengunjungi rumah eommanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang eomma sekalian menunjukkan pada Jongin bagaimana keahlian memasaknya. Setelah sekitar lebih dari dua minggu berlibur dan sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun tidak mau menyia nyiakan masa liburan mereka, yang bisa dibilang juga, masa masa bulan madu.

"eommaaaaa!" panggil Jongin antusias sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo.

Eommanya Kyungsoo pun keluar dan mendapati putra dan menantunya tengah menenteng banyak belanjaan di tangan mereka,

"eoh? mau ada apa kalian membawa banyak makanan begini?"

"Kyungsoo ingin menunjukkan keahlian masaknya padaku, eheee..." jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo senyum senyum sebelum akhirnya bergegas ke dapur setelah mencium tangan dan kening eommanya.

"Kyungsoo itu pintar memasak, tidak usah diuji lagi, kau akan kecanduan dengan masakannya nanti" puji eommanya didepan Jongin membuat Jongin tersenyum,

"eissh~~ eomma berlebihan~ eomma sudah minum obat belum?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir saat setelahnya eommanya tiba tiba batuk batuk tiada henti. Jongin pun buru buru menuntun eommanya Kyungsoo yang sudah tampak pucat menuju kasur kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memilah sayuran pun mengikuti Jongin dan masuk ke dalam kamar,

"eomma istirahat saja, ne? selesai masak nanti, pasti Kyungsoo bangunkan." ucapnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh eommanya yang tengah berbaring.

Jongin pun mengurut ngurut kaki dan tangan eommanya Kyungsoo disaat yang sama Kyungsoo bergegas lagi ke dapur. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, Eommanya Kyungsoo menceritakan banyak hal pada Jongin, menceritakan bagaimana masa kecilnya Kyungsoo yang pemberani, rajin dan pekerja keras, berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya, dan selalu cuek pada semua pria atau wanita yang mendekatinya.

"pernah sekali seorang wanita mengatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawab, 'aku gay'. kemudian pergi meninggalkan wanita itu"

Kai terkekeh sebentar mendengar cerita eommanya,

"dan pernah juga, beberapa pria sempat mengejar dan memperebutkan Kyungsoo di sekolah. Dan setiap pulang sekolah Kyungsoo selalu merengek pada eomma bahwa dia benar benar risih dan jengah diikuti dua pria tersebut, padahal Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Sampai suatu ketika dua pria itu bertengkar di atap sekolah, Kyungsoo pun berdiri diantara mereka berdua yang hendak bertarung, tapi bukannya mereka yang saling pukul pukulan, malah Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menonjok wajah kedua pria itu dan menyebabkan dia di skorsing dari sekolahnya. Semenjak itu, teman SMP Kyungsoo sendiri tidak ada yang berani mendekati Kyungsoo lagi"

"jinjjaaa? apa Kyungsoo sempat nakal juga?" tanya Jongin antusias sambil tertawa,

"hmm, Kyungsoo sangat pemberani. Dan dia juga sangat cuek dan tidak peduli pada orang lain"

Jongin terkekeh lagi, ia benar benar menikahi orang yang sempurna, batinnya.

"Tapi sejak appanya meninggal, Kyungsoo sedikit lebih sendu diawal SMAnya. Walaupun akhirnya ia menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah pria yang kuat, dan tentunya ia tidak mau lagi membuat masalah seperti SMP karena ia sudah mulai prihatin dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Ia menunjukkan prestasinya sebaik mungkin sejak SMP, dan bekerja keras membantu eomma menghidupi kehidupan kami berdua. Eomma beruntung mempunyai Kyungsoo" ujar eommanya dengan lirih,

"ne, eomma. gomawo telah melahirkan Kyungsoo didunia ini. Jongin juga sangat merasa beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum,

"jaga baik baik putra eomma, ne?" pinta eommanya membuat Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum,

"YA! Eomma kenapa tidak istirahat juga, hm? JONGIN! Jangan mengajak eomma berbincang!" oceh Kyungsoo didepan pintu kamar membuat Jongin dan eommanya tertawa sambil saling menatap.

"ne.. ne... eomma akan tidur." jawab eommanya

"Jongin! Kau bantu aku didapur!" omelnya lagi hingga Jongin pun tertawa menuruti omelan Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya dipasangkan celemek milik Kyungsoo yang bergambar beruang ditengahnya, Jongin terkekeh saat Kyungsoo merapikan rambut Jongin sebentar kemudian merapikan sedikit celemek yang Jongin pakai.

"ya~~ aku mau membantumu memasak, bukan mau naik ke atas panggung" ejek Jongin kemudian mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap malas kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya mencari cari apa saja yang bisa Jongin kerjakan untuk membantunya.

Setelah mencuci semua sayuran sesuai yang Kyungsoo perintahkan, Jongin pun mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo dan diam diam melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong daging pun terkejut, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"sudah?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, Jongin pun hanya berdeham sambil menciumi bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membiarkan saja Jongin terus memeluknya dari belakang walaupun ia sedang memotong daging,

"eomma menceritakan apa saja padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung terkekeh lagi.

"apa sejak dulu tidak ada pria yang berani mendekatimu?" ejeknya,

"eeeiiissh~ apa eomma menceritakan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengangguk diatas bahu Kyungsoo.

"ne. aku itu sebenarnya kejam. Kalau sampai kau menyakitiku, mengkhianatiku, menyelingkuhiku, meninggalkanku..." Kyungsoo langsung menunjukkan kepalan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin setelah mengoceh ria didepan suaminya itu. Jongin pun tertawa.

"araseooo jagi~~" jawab Jongin lembut setelah terkekeh sebentar.

"muah!~" kecupan singkat pada pipi Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

Dan tidak cukup lama Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu di dapur karena Jongin dengan telaten membantunya. Merekapun menyajikan makanan makanan tersebut diatas meja dan mengajak eommanya Kyungsoo untuk makan bersama. Jongin pun tiada hentinya memuji masakan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berkali kali mengomelinya karena memuji terlalu berlebihan. Sang eommapun hanya bisa tertawa melihat ocehan kedua anak SMA tersebut yang tidak jauh dari pertengkaran, dan tentunya Kyungsoo yang lebih senang bertengkar dibanding Jongin yang selalu melontarkan kata kata romantis.

Setelahnya, mereka pun memindahkan area berkumpul mereka ke depan halaman rumah Kyungsoo yang cukup luas. Mereka seperti piknik dengan gelaran karpet diatas rumput hijau. Mereka pun bermain dan tertawa bersama. Eommanya Kyungsoo tiada hentinya bercerita tentang Kyungsoo didepan Jongin dan juga didepan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo sesekali mengoceh tak terima dengan cerita lucu eommanya mengenai dirinya, karena Jongin terus menerus membullynya. Jongin pun terus tertawa sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dengan menjadikan paha mulus Kyungsoo sebagai bantal kepalanya. Kyungsoo asik memijat bahu eommanya disaat yang sama Kyungsoo meminta sang eomma menceritakan bagaimana kisah cinta eomma dan appanya dahulu.

"Nah... tuh... dengerin perkataan eomma" ejek Jongin saat eommanya mengatakan bahwa eomma selalu memijiti appanya setiap malam.

"APA!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

"eomma memijiti appa setiap malam" bisik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mencubit bibir Jongin yang berada dibawahnya, eommanya pun hanya tertawa.

"appa juga sering melontarkan kata romantis pada eomma, dan eomma menyukainya" jelas eommanya lagi membuat Jongin semakin senang mengejek Kyungsoo,

"ah! hanya Kyungsoo yang selalu marah jika aku berkata romantis padanya, eomma, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menuruni sifat eommaa..." rengek Jongin mengadu pada eommanya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun kali ini mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas,

"ani Jongin-aah! Kyungsoo menyukainya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan rasa senangnya"

"YA! EOMMA! BICARA APASIH!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan pipi memerah membuat Jongin semakin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan meraih pipi bulatnya dari bawah. Jongin terkekeh geli bersama eommanya Kyungsoo, dan yang ditertawakan terus mengoceh tiada henti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama dengan eommanya, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat bersama Jongin diatas kasurnya. Mereka memiringkan tubuh mereka berhadapan, dan saling bertatap mesra. Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum membuat Kungsoo juga ikut tersenyum manis ke arahnya,

"kau bahagia?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk,

"terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku yang sangat buruk ini, Jongin-aah..."

"ani, kau yang telah merubah hidupku yang buruk menjadi lebih berarti" bantah Jongin dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menelusup masuk pada dada bidang Jongin, Jongin pun memeluk dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo,

"layaknya ikan mati yang hanyut terbawa arus sungai, kau adalah kait yang menarikku melawan arus"

"mwoyaa~ bahasa mu tinggi sekali..." ejek Kyungsoo mendengar peumpamaan Jongin, Jongin tertawa sebentar,

"jadi kau tidak setuju bahwa hidup itu harus kita jalani layaknya air mengalir yang mengikuti arusnya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran,

"hanya sampah dan ikan mati yang mengikuti arus." jawab Jongin singkat,

"woah jinjja~~ belajar darimana pemikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut terkejut,

"kau sudah banyak mengajarkan aku arti kehidupan, soo..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin, entah kenapa Jongin suka sekali memujinya dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin benar benar mencintainya.

"Jongin..."

"hm?"

"boleh aku pindah ke kamar eomma sekarang? tiba tiba aku merindukan eomma..." pinta Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk tubuh kekarnya. Jongin pun berdeham mengiyakan. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin dan mencium sebentar bibir Jongin sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari kamarnya menuju kamar eommanya.

Kyungsoo membuka pelan pintu kamar eommanya dan mendapati eommanya sedang tertidur pulas dibalik selimut. Kyungsoo mendekati tubuh lemah itu dan duduk disamping eommanya yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur. Perlahan, Kyungsoo menggenggam lembut tangan eommanya dan menatap wajah pucat pasinya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir dan hidung eommanya, menelaah sebentar hembusan nafas yang keluar, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum saat merasakan hembusan nafas eommanya membuat Kyungsoo lega akan ketakutannya saat itu. Iya... Kyungsoo takut jika tiba tiba eommanya meninggalkan dirinya tanpa ada dia disamping eommanya.

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil eommanya setelah mengerjapkan matanya sebentar,

"eomma? mianhae membangunkanmu" jawab Kyungsoo khawatir, eommanya hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sebentar.

"eomma... boleh aku tidur disamping eomma sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Eommanya pun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk segera berbaring disampingnya, Kyungsoo dengan pelan masuk kedalam pelukan eommanya kemudian memejamkan matanya

"kau ingat? saat kau kecil, kau benci sekali dimanja seperti ini..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk,

"kau selalu bilang, bahwa kau sudah besar dan bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. kau selalu meyakinkan eomma untuk membiarkanmu melakukan apapun keputusanmu. kau benar benar bersikap pemberani walaupun kau masih kecil..." gumam eommanya,

"tapi Kyungsoo selalu ingat, jika Kyungsoo kalah dan dijahati orang orang, eomma laah yang selalu berdiri dipaling depan. hehe, eomma bahkan lebih kuat dan pemberani dari appa, hm?" jawabnya membuat keduanya sama sama tertawa sebelum akhirnya eommanya menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi,

"sudah... sekarang biar eomma memelukmu dan membiarkanmu tertidur didalam pelukan eomma untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."

"eomma~~~ waeee~~ kenapa berkata seperti itu~~"

"ani~ kau kan sudah menikah, tentu saja kau tidak mungkin bisa tidur memeluk eomma seperti ini, kan?" jelas eommanya membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya,

"setelah lulus nanti, cepatlah punya anak, Kyungsoo-yaaa~~"

"eish, eomma mengapa mengatakan hal hal yang tidak penting begitu sih, aku ingin kuliah dulu eomma"

"eisshh~ tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal itu, kau kan sudah menikah, memangnya kenapa punya anak? kuliah juga bisa kapan saja..."

Kyungsoo lagi lagi mempoutkan bibirnya,

"mianhae membuatmu menikah secepat ini, Kyungsoo-yaa~" ujar eommanya lagi,

"eissh~ kenapa harus dibahas lagi eomma, kenapa eomma jadi cerewet sekali hm?" oceh Kyungsoo kemudian membuat tubuhnya setengah berbaring sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala kasur,

"sudah sudah... biar aku saja yang memeluk eomma dan membuat eomma tidur" ejek Kyungsoo membuat eommanya tertawa sebentar kemudian merangkul tubuh mungil putranya itu. Kyungsoo mengelus rambut eommanya dan memandang wajah teduh eommanya yang tengah tersenyum dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"hiduplah dengan bahagia, Kyungsoo-yaa~" ujar eommanya pelan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum setelahnya. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak memikirkan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana bisa dalam sekejap hidupnya dapat berubah. Bertemu dengan Jongin, melakukan seks, menikah, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa eommanya menderita sakit parah, pindah rumah dan tinggal bersama keluarga baru, menyiapkan diri bahwa eommanya akan segera meninggalkannya... sungguh! kalau dipikirkan lagi, semuanya benar benar menyakitkan, tapi... entah mengapa Kyungsoo juga merasa bahagia, menghabiskan waktu bersama eommanya dan... memiliki seorang pelindung baru dalam hidupnya, yang tentunya, tak pernah berhenti memberikan cinta padanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada eommanya yang ternyata sudah terpejam, Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepala eommanya diatas bantal. Kyungsoo kemudian merasa heran saat menggenggam tangan eommanya dan terasa snagat dingin, dengan spontan Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapi lekat lekat wajah eommanya yang wajahnya benar benar terlihat pucat seperti tak bernyawa lagi,

"JONGIN-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan panik sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah eommanya dan merasakan deru nafas sang eomma, tapi benar benar tak ada tanda nafas sama sekali.

Jongin tiba tiba datang setelah berlari cepat dan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis disamping eommanya. Jongin mulai ikut terlihat panik dan buru buru meraih pergelangan tangan eommanya untuk merasakan denyut nadinya. Jongin merasa lemas saat merasakan tak ada denyut disana, buru buru Jongin menelepon dokter yang biasa mengurus eommanya Kyungsoo untuk segera datang dan memeriksa bagaimana keadaan eommanya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, walaupun Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa eommanya Kyungsoo, telah tiada.

"EOMMMAAAAAAA! IREONA EOMMA!" teriak Kyungsoo seperti orang gila sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu eommanya. Jongin pun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengelus lengan mungil itu untuk menenangkan. Air mata Kyungsoo tumpah seketika, didalam pelukan Jongin, ia menyembunyikan wajah didepan dada Jongin kemudian terisak hebat.

"eommaa sedang tidur bersamaku Jongin-aaahhhh..." ucapnya sambil terus merengek dan terisak,

"eomma hanya tidur, dia kelelahan Jongiiiinn... eomma hanya tidur..." oceh Kyungsoo habis habisan menolak kenyataan yang ada. Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya,

"eomma baru saja bercerita denganku, kami tertawa bersama... eomma bahkan tidur didalam pelukanku Jongiiinnnnn..." kyungsoo terus terisak dan Jongin terus menenangkan Kyungsoo sampai dokter tiba dirumahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah tampak lemas, ia rasanya tak butuh lagi vonisan dokter, untuk apa? nyawa eommanya sudah melayang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, harus tetap ada kepastian mengenai keadaan eommanya, dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus mendengar bahwa eommanya, telah meninggal dunia.

"ANDWAEEEE!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang memerah, ia beranjak dari kasur dan menghalangi para suster yang hendak membawa tubuh eommanya,

"eomma sedang tidur, aku tahu itu!" Kyungsoo jadi semakin gila sambil menangis dengan hebat sebelum akhirnya Jongin memeluk lagi tubuhnya dan menahan pergerakannya,

"Jongin-aaah..." rengeknya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dipipinya, "jangan biarkan suster suster itu membawa eomma, cegah mereka Jongin-ahh..." pinta Kyungsoo dengan linangan air matanya membuat Jongin tak kuasa untuk langsung mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian ikut terisak juga.

"eomma sudah tiada, sayang..."

"ani Jongin-aah.. eomma sedang tidur bersamaku tadi..." bantah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin terisak mendengar segala perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup puck kepala Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Mengelus punggungnya sampai Kyungsoo berhenti mengatakan hal hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kyungsoo pada akhirnya hanya bisa terisak dengan matanya yang sudah membengkak, ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya karena tak mau sedikitpun melihat bagaimana para suster membawa tubuh eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membawakan semangkuk bubur untuk Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring dikamarnya. Sudah tiga hari sejak kepergian eommanya, Kyungsoo sulit sekali untuk sekedar menelan bubur saja. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuat Kyungsoo melahap dua atau tiga sendok bubur suapannya. Jongin terus bersabar menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sedang dirundung kesedihan selama berhari hari itu, rasanya sulit sekali mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda.

"Hey... kau mau kemana hari ini? jalan jalan sore sebentar?" tanya Jongin setelah baru saja Kyungsoo bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"mianhae..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan membuat Jongin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur.

"kenapa minta maaf sayang?"

"aku hanya terlalu berlarut larut dalam kesedihan, mianhae menyusahkanmu..."

"eish.. kenapa berbicara begitu pada suami sendiri, hm? sudah.. ayo kita jalan jalan keluar, dua hari lagi kau sudah harus masuk sekolah, sekarang refreshing sebentar bersamaku" ajak Jongin sambil tersenyum membujuk Kyungsoo yang tampak lemas. Kyungsoo pun tesenyum tipis dan mengiyakan ajakan Jongin.

Mereka jalan jalan bersama sore itu, layaknya remaja biasa pacaran, mereka berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Jongin tak henti mengoceh mengajak Kyungsoo berbincang, mengejek dan mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda hingga berkali kali membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dan merengek kesal saat Jongin menggodanya.

 **Dua hari setelahnya,**

Mungkin cukup sedikit terbalik, pagi pagi sekali Jongin sudah membangunkan Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti untuk sarapan Kyungsoo pagi itu, bahkan menyiapkannya bekal juga. Padahal, tampaknya Kyungsoo sudah tidak sesedih kemarin kemarin, tapi Jongin khawatir saja kalau sampai Kyungsoo tak sarapan dan terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo mengingat ia di skorsing selama beberapa hari dan tak bisa memantau Kyungsoo dikelas.

"enak hm tidak berangkat sekolah?" ejek Kyungsoo didepan meja makan pada Jongin yang sedang menuangkan segelas susu padanya,

"tentu saja tidak, apa enaknya sendirian dirumah dan tidak bisa melihatmu. kalau kau juga diskorsing, baru aku menikmatinya~" jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berdecih,

"hish dasar~" Kyungsoo pun meneguk segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan Jongin sebelum akhirnya bergegas menggendong tasnya,

"kajja!" ajak Jongin setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya dan merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo dari samping.

"suamiku rajin sekali ya rupanya~" puji Kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil Jongin di teras, Jongin hanya tertawa kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"no sentuh sentuhan dengan pria lain ya! ingat! aku adalah suamimu!" tegas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tertawa saat hendak melepas seatbeltnya.

"o? memangnya kenapa? kau kan tidak melihat" ejek Kyungsoo kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya,

"eissh~ tidak menuruti perkataan suami itu durhaka, tau tidak?" bentak Jongin pelan membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya,

"arraseo! asal kau juga jangan diam diam membawa seseorang masuk kedalam kamar saat aku sedang sekolah, ARACHI?" bentak Kyungsoo balik membuat Jongin tertawa kecil kemudian mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"KOL! untuk apa membawa orang lain kalau setiap malam ada yang bisa bermain denganku.."

"YA! EISH! Kim Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa,

"morning kiss!" pinta Jongin sambil menyodorkan pipinya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo, sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tanpa ragu mengecup pipi suaminya itu dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo pun memulai semester akhirnya dengan semangat. Ia juga harus sungguh sungguh belajar untuk bisa mendapatkan hasil ujian terbaik dan mendapat universitas yang baik juga bagi dirinya. Kyungsoo tak beranjak ke kantin saat jam istirahat karena Jongin membekalinya makanan, dan mau tidak mau harus berselfie ria dengan bekal makanannya itu untuk dikirm pada Jongin. Jongin sendiri yang meminta untuk mengirimkan foto Kyungsoo saat sedang jam istirahat, Jongin hanya ingin tahu saja Kyungsoo makan siang dengan siapa.

 _From: Jongin_

 _Awas kalau berbohong ya! :p_

 _To: Jongin_

 _kau tidak akan tahu aku berbohong atau tidak :p_

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin langsung meneleponnya, ah ani, lebih tepatnya video call.

"ohoo~~~ makan siang sendirian dikelaas? menyedihkan ckckck" ejek Jongin,

"yaa~~ aku hanya menuruti perkataan suamiku..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil melahap roti dengan pelan,

"daddy's good boy" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum puas, Kyungsoo hanya berdecih menatap malas suaminya itu,

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"kau tidak usah tahu, nanti kau akan semakin jatuh cinta padaku" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum,

"aah mwoyaa~~ cepat tunjukkan apa yang sedang kau kerjakan!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin menahan posisi layar handphonenya sambil tertawa,

"YA! KIM JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi hingga membuat Jongin membalikkan kamera handphonenya pada belasan buku berserakan didepan tubuhya, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mengejek Jongin,

"ah aku tahu kau hanya sengaja saja menebarkan buku buku itu, padahal kau sebenarnya sedang menonton video porno" ejeknya,

"YA! Kotor sekali pemikiranmu~"

"Semua itu karenamuuuuuu~~~"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan ucapan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan,

"lanjutkan belajarmu, aku mau ke perpustakaan setelah ini" pinta Kyungsoo dengan santai, Jongin hanya berdeham dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Jongin sedang sibuk menulis dan mengerjakan soal, ia bahkan tak sedikitpun menghadap kamera,

"Jongin-ah!" bisik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin akhirnya menengok pada layar kameranya,

"sarangeeeee~~~ muah!" goda Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mereka menghentikan kegiatan video call mereka. Tentu saja, Jongin jadi semakin semangat belajar dikamarnya dan Kyungsoo tiada hentinya tersenyum sendiri saat sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan.

Jadi begitulah beberapa hari yang harus Kyungsoo habiskan selama Jongin diskorsing, dan rasanya benar benar berbeda menjalani kegiatan sekolah dengan suami yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput kita, itu sungguh menyenangkan! batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhari hari belajar dirumah, Jongin pun akhirnya bisa bebas lagi masuk sekolah. Mereka memulai lagi bersepeda bersama setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah, menyusuri koridor sekolah pagi pagi sekali sambil bergandengan tangan, berpacaran sebentar sebelum kelas ramai orang, atau sesekali Jongin menghampiri meja Kyungsoo untuk bertanya soal sekalian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo diam diam. Kyungsoo memang sedikit mengomel, tapi... kenapa rasanya nyaman, ya? tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Keempat sahabatnya yang sudah mengetahui status mereka berdua pun sesekali mengejek saat mereka makan berenam dikantin. Tapi sepertinya, kantin sekolah menjadi pemandangan yang cukup intim dimeja kantin mereka. Setelah makan bersama, mereka sama sama saling bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka masing masing ditengah perbincangan mereka, seperti Chanyeol yang senangnya memainkan jemari Baekhyun, Sehun yang suka mengusak ngusak rambutnya dilengan Luhan, bahkan Jongin? Jongin suka sekali mengelus paha Kyungsoo diam diam membuat mereka mau tidak mau ke kamar mandi bersama setelahnya. Ah! apa salahnya? mereka sudah menikah, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **gils lama banget ya gue updatenya maaf yaah**

 **susah emang kalo ngga ada mood tuh, ngga bisa dipaksa hehe kudu cari ilham dulu deh**

 **Betewe makaciw yang udah baca dan nungguin up nya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M, WARNING NC**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Setelah berhari hari belajar dirumah, Jongin pun akhirnya bisa bebas lagi masuk sekolah. Mereka memulai lagi bersepeda bersama setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah, menyusuri koridor sekolah pagi pagi sekali sambil bergandengan tangan, berpacaran sebentar sebelum kelas ramai orang, atau sesekali Jongin menghampiri meja Kyungsoo untuk bertanya soal sekalian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo diam diam. Kyungsoo memang sedikit mengomel, tapi... kenapa rasanya nyaman, ya? tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Keempat sahabatnya yang sudah mengetahui status mereka berdua pun sesekali mengejek saat mereka makan berenam dikantin. Tapi sepertinya, kantin sekolah menjadi pemandangan yang cukup intim dimeja kantin mereka. Setelah makan bersama, mereka sama sama saling bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka masing masing ditengah perbincangan mereka, seperti Chanyeol yang senangnya memainkan jemari Baekhyun, Sehun yang suka mengusak ngusak rambutnya dilengan Luhan, bahkan Jongin? Jongin suka sekali mengelus paha Kyungsoo diam diam membuat mereka mau tidak mau ke kamar mandi bersama setelahnya. Ah! apa salahnya? mereka sudah menikah, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My little namjachingu**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatap satu sama lain. Mereka bertatap tajam dengan kedua kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Jongin memunculkan smirk andalannya membuat Kyungsoo berdecih hingga hembusan nafasnya sangat terasa oleh Jongin karena hidung mereka pun semakin berdekatan,

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini" ucap Jongin dengan tegas, Kyungsoo hanya berdecih,

"mwo?"

"aku yang akan tetap mengambil alih dan kau hanya tinggal ikuti aku" ucap Jongin lagi membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum mengeluarkan smirk tajam.

"ohooo~~~ sekarang kau mulai berani mengeluarkan smirk didepanku, hm?" ejek Jongin sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin,

"YA! Berhentilah berkata yang bukan bukan dan mulailah belajar!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Jongin dan menendang kaki Jongin dari bawah kolong meja belajar kecil yang membatasi mereka berdua. Jongin memegang kepalanya dan menjauh dari meja tersebut. Kyungsoo mengeratkan ikatan tali pada kepalanya, sementara Jongin malah melepaskan tali yang mengikat kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"AH! Tidak bisa kah kita berhenti belajar sebentar?" rengek Jongin sambil menggosok gosokkan kakinya dilantai seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian fokus lagi pada buku pelajarannya.

"Soo... ini bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga jam sejak kita belajar tadi pagi"

"dan kau belum sedikitpun mengerjakan soal soal yang aku berikan?" omel Kyungsoo membuat Jongin cengengesan,

"hehehe..."

"cih, katanya mau mengambil alih dan aku tinggal mengikutimu, bagaimana bisa kau mengajariku dan menjadi guru untukku kalau soal soal dariku saja tidak kau kerjakan"

"kalau mengajarimu tentu saja beda lagi, aku bisa mengajarimu!" jawab Jongin berapi api, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya,

"geurae!" Kyungsoo menghempaskan pulpen diatas mejanya dengan kasar, "kalau begitu ajari sekarang!" tantang Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Jongin. Mereka terlihat seperti dua orang yang ingin saling bergulat sekarang,

"tapi bukan disini, diatas kasur, otte?" Jongin mulai beraegyo lagi meminta pada Kyungsoo sesuatu yang dia inginkan itu, tapi, bukannya mengindahkan perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo malah melempar pulpennya ke arah Jongin kemudian mengomel.

"eish! tidak bisa kah kau serius untuk persiapan ujian kita nanti?" omelnya,

"aniii sayang~~ bukan begitu... hanya saja.. setiap hari aku selalu belajar, kau lihat betapa giatnya aku, kan? tapi, kenapa harus menghabiskan weekend seperti ini? aku kan ingin bermanjaan denganmu soo.." rengeknya lagi membuat Kyungsoo semakin menatap Jongin dengan tajam,

"arrata arrata~~ aku akan belajar dengan serius dikamarku" ucapnya putus asa sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin merapikan semua bukunya yang ada diatas meja belajar Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui pintu pembatas kamar mereka yang berada didalam. Jongin pun menutup pintunya dengan kasar membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

Jongin kembali mengikat tali di kepalanya setelah memasang meja belajar kecil diatas karpet kamarnya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kalau bukan karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan mau menuruti permintaanmu melakukan semua ini" tegasnya sebelum mulai mencoret coret bukunya dan mengerjakan soal.

Kyungsoo pun terkekeh kecil sambil mengintip dibalik pintu pembatas kamar mereka sebelum akhirnya mulai belajar lagi dan membiarkan Jongin juga belajar dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul tiga sore,**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jongin pelan pelan dengan berbagai kue diatas nampan yang tengah Kyungsoo bawa, tak lupa susu cokelat untuk Jongin sore itu. Jongin pun menoleh kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil,

"eissh~~ ada yang sedang marah rupanya?" ejek Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang masih sibuk mengerjakan soal.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin dan meletakkan bawaannya disamping tubuh suaminya itu.

"apa sekarang malah kau yang kecanduan untuk belajar sampai sampai aku tak sedikitpun di perhatikan?" ejeknya lagi disamping Jongin membuat Jongin tiba tiba meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menggenggamnya, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum,

"sudah mengerjakan semua soal dariku?" tanyanya lagi,

Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan tangan kanannya terus menulis diatas bukunya walau sebelah tangannya lagi tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lagi kemudian semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin memperhatikan apa yang sedang Jongin kerjakan.

"istirahat sebentar, hm?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil mengelus ngelus tangan Jongin. Tapi kali ini, Jongin yang tak sama sekali mengindahkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tertawa lagi, pasti Jongin sedang marah dan cari perhatian padanya, tentu saja! Buru buru Kyungsoo menaikkan tubuhnya diatas paha Jongin yang tengah bersila hingga membuat Jongin seketika menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang tengah menulis karena Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja mengecup bibir Jongin. Jongin berdecih,

"yaa!" teriaknya,

"waee?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh mengejek.

"aaissh jinjja!" rutuk Jongin sendirian didepan wajah Kyungsoo dengan frustasi,

"kenapa hidup ini curang sekali, sih! kalau aku mengganggumu, malah aku yang diomeli, tapi.. kalau kau menggangguku.. kenapa aku tak sedikitpun bisa menolaknya." rutuknya lagi sendirian membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Kyungsoo pun meraih satu tangan Jongin yang lain hingga kedua tangan Jongin menggenggam kedua tangannya dan melingkar dipinggang mungilnya,

"berhentilah belajar!" bisik Kyungsoo ditelinga Jongin membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Yaa~ Do Kyungsoo! kau benar benar melemahkanku~" bisik Jongin membalas bisikan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengusakkan hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk melepaskan kegiatan belajarnya dan mulai bermanja manja dengan Kyungsoo sore itu. Sekali lagi, apa yang salah? mereka sudah menikah, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya,**

"DO KYUNGSOOO!" Teriak seorang pria dari tengah lapangan basket pada Kyungsoo yang sedang asik berjalan dipinggir lapangan basket, Kyungsoo pun menoleh pada pria yang memanggilnya dan kini sedang berlari ke arahnya, pria bernama Junmyeon itu tersenyum,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggilnya terengah engah sesampainya didepan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan baju basket dan kulitnya yang cukup basah.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya dengan raut bingung karena tak sedikitpun mengenali siapa pria dihadapannya,

"senang melihatmu berkeliaran disekitar sini di waktu istirahat, hehe" ujarnya sambil cengengesan membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung, Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun berkata kata.

"perkenalkan, aku Junmyeon. Ketua basket diklub basket sekolah ini."

"hubungannya denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polos.

"aku teman SMPmu"

"mwo? jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi kemudian berdecih, sementara junmyeon hanya tersenyum,

"aah~ mianhaee... tapi aku tidak mengenal banyak teman SMPku, bahkan hingga SMA begini aku tidak banyak kenal dengan orang lain. apa sebelumnya kita pernah berbincang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"sekali, hehe. Di perpustakaan." jawab Junmyron membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya,

"aahh~~ aku ingat! mianhaee~~ sulit sekali rasanya berjalan jalan ke perpustakaan lagi, mungkin saat itu adalah kali pertama aku mengunjungi perpus sekolah dan setelahnya aku benar benar tak sedikitpun mampir lagi ke perpus, hehe"

"tapi aku sering melihatmu sekarang, berjalan sendirian ke perpustakaan, pasti sekarang kau mau kesana, ya kan?" tebak Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Junmyeon terdiam sebentar hingga Kyungsoo ingin segera berpamitan untuk bergegas pergi darinya, tapi Junmyeon buru buru menahannya,

"apa kau nanti sore ada waktu?" tanya Junmyeon to the point membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi rupanya, ada yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka sedari tadi,

"YA! Siapa yang suruh mampir mampir dipinggir lapangan basket, hm? centil sekali~" ejek seorang pria tiba tiba sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan membawa pria mungil itu beranjak dari hadapan Junmyeon. Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya atas perilaku suaminya itu yang seenaknya membawa tubuhnya meninggalkan Junmyeon,

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Junmyeon lagi masih belum putus asa hingga Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berangkulan pun menoleh,

"otte? bisa tidak?" tanya Junmyeon lagi berharap Kyungsoo mengiyakan ajakannya,

"eishh! kau tidak lihat Kyungsoo sedang dirangkul oleh siapa?" balas Jongin tiba tiba membuat Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, pikirnya siapa dia berlagak sok akrab dengan Kyungsoo? batin Junmyeon.

"Cih! Pria kota ini..."

Jongin hanya berdecih mendengar pernyataan Junmyeon,

"apa ada hakmu merangkul Kyungsoo seperti itu?" tanya Junmyeon lagi dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa.

Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Junmyeon, ingin rasanya Jongin menunjukkan cincin pernikahan mereka berdua dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah suaminya,

"ya~" panggil Jongin pelan didepan wajah Junmyeon, Junmyeon memasang raut tak peduli,

"kau pikir Kyungsoo siapamu?" tanya Junmyeon lagi masih dengan gaya beraninya,

Jongin pun terkekeh dan merangkul Junmyeon,

"My little namjachingu" bisiknya ditelinga Junmyeon sebelum akhirnya menepuk nepuk punggung ketua klub basket tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Berhentilah mengajaknya berkencan, Kyungsoo adalah pacarku, dia adalah milikku, arachi?" tegas Jongin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon dan merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo lagi. Mereka pun berangkulan lagi dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Ya! Kau tidak ingat siapa Junmyeon?'_ tanya Jongin melalui sebuah kertas yang ia lemparkan pada Kyungsoo yang posisinya terhalang oleh sebuah meja didepannya.

 _'Tentu saja aku ingat! Dia salah satu pria yang bertengkar denganmu di atap, kan?'_ balas Kyungsoo sambil melirik kanan kiri orang orang yang sedang serius membaca di meja perpustakaan.

 _'hmm~~ kalau saja dia boleh tau, aku akan bilang kalau aku adalah suamimu, cih! masih ada saja sih yang menggodamu...'_

Kyungsoo yang sedang serius membaca buku pun merasa terganggu oleh Jongin yang semakin asik melempar kertas padanya, Kyungsoo pun buru buru membalas lagi,

 _'tentu saja, aku itu tampan'_

'ani, yeppeo~~'

Kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam Jongin didepannya setelah membaca tulisan terakhir Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa dia cantik. Tapi mana mungkin ia memarahi Jongin di perpustakaan yang hening itu?

Jongin tiba tiba menyodorkan sebuah kertas lagi,

 _'nanti malam main denganku yaa nae yeppeun namja~'_ goda Jongin semakin menjadi jadi membuat Kyungsoo secara spontan memukul meja didepannya sambil berteriak,

"YAA!"

Tentu saja hal itu membuat para siswa yang sedang hening membaca pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mulai mengomeli pria mungil yang terkenal sebagai siswa teladan itu,

"ya~ Do Kyungsoo! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya salah seoang pria berkacamata dengan raut kesal, Kyungsoo pun cengengesan.

"jangan mengganggu orang orang yang sedang hening membaca disini!" sahut yang lain membuat Kyungsoo semakin menahan malu dan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Buru buru Kyungsoo keluar perpustakaan diikuti dengan Jongin yang terkekeh geli. Jongin pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang terus berjalan terburu buru diluar perpustakaan, Jongin masih saja terkekeh geli dihadapan Kyungsoo,

"aku hanya bercandaaaa, Soo..." rengeknya membuat Kyungsoo menatap malas kemudian terdiam dan membiarkan saja Jongin terus merengek padanya,

"kau mau tahu apa itu bercanda?" bentak Kyungsoo tiba tiba sambil menatap tajam Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil terkekeh geli,

"AAAAKKKKKKK!" Teriak Jongin saat tiba tiba Kyungsoo menyambar dan meremas 'miliknya' dengan kencang, mirip seperti mencubit, tapi Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan seluruh telapak tangannya. Jongin pun berteriak dan secara spontan tangannya menutupi miliknya, yang mungkin saja, akan segera bangun karena sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo.

"YA DO KYUNGSOOO!" teriak Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menjulurkan lidah padanya dan berlari menjauhi tubuh suaminya sendiri.

"YA! TANGGUNG JAWAB MILIKKU MULAI BANGUN! DO KYUNGSOOO!"

"URUS SENDIRI DI KAMAR MANDI!" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terus berlari.

Terkesan banyak bercanda memang, tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa seorang Kim Jongin disetiap tengah malam selalu bangun dan mulai belajar (setelah solat tahajud wkwk). Jongin biasa tidur lebih cepat dari Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan malamnya untuk belajar sebentar sebelum bergegas tidur. Tapi Jongin, dia memilih untuk tidur lebih dulu dan bangun ditengah malam untuk belajar. Jongin selalu berusaha untuk tak sedikitpun membuat Kyungsoo terbangun di beberapa jam belajarnya tengah malam. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo selalu terbangun karena merasakan suaminya tidak memeluknya saat tidur. Seperti bagaimana Kyungsoo, ia akan selalu mengomel menyuruh Jongin untuk tidur saat mengetahui Jongin tengah serius didepan meja belajar diatas karpet kamarnya. Tapi, mengetahui bagaimana tekad suaminya itu, Kyungsoo tak mungkin lagi melarang Jongin, ia justru ikut ikutan bangun dan menawarkan Jongin segelas kopi atau menyiapkannya berbagai cemilan walaupun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo yang menghabisi cemilannya. Kyungsoo juga tak pernah absen walaupun ia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk untuk sekedar bangun dan beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian memindahkan dirinya ke samping Jongin dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi diatas paha Jongin. Kalau sudah begitu Jongin sudah paham kalau Kyungsoo hanya ingin dielus elus rambutnya sampai terlelap. Begini ya enaknya sudah menikah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hari dimana ujian nasional pun dimulai.** Kyungsoo dan Jongin berangkat ke sekolah pagi pagi sekali lengkap dengan papan dan kartu ujian yang mereka bawa. Tapi mereka tak sedikitpun membuka lagi buku mereka sesampainya didalam kelas, mereka hanya asik bercanda satu sama lain di kursi mereka masing masing. Berhubung posisi duduk mereka bersebelahan, mereka pun saling berhadapan dengan memiringkan posisi duduk mereka ke arah samping, kemudian asik mendorong kaki mereka satu sama lain yang sedang berselonjor berhadapan, kemudian tertawa.

"eishh~ bukannya belajar malah bercanda" ejek Baekhyun pada dua sejoli yang terus asik berfootsie ria sambil tertawa.

"kau sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"im the cleverest student here~~" jawab Baekhyun dengan tingkah centilnya membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sama menengok dan tertawa.

"ah baiklah~ kalian berdua yang pintar dan benar benar membuatku iri. Kemana mana bersama, belajar bersama, pintar bersama, mendapatkan peringkat paling atas, kenapa aku tidak bisa begitu? waeee~~ waee?~~~~" Baekhyun memulai lagi dramanya membuat Chanyeol akhirnya bangun dari kursinya dan merangkul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-aaah~~ aku pintar dan kau juga pintar kok."

"eishh~~ rayuan macam apa itu" jawab pria cantik itu.

"pintar melakukan "itu" bersama bukannya itu baguss?" Chanyeol terkekeh mengatakannya dan tentunya membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa juga, begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang akhirnya malah mencaci maki pasangan itu sebagai pasangan mesum. Dan pada akhirnya, tidak satupun dari mereka belajar atau membaca buku sebelum ujian walau berulang kali teman sekelas yang lain mengomeli mereka dan meminta mereka untuk diam.

Selalu seperti itu, selama beberapa hari ujian mereka benar benar tidak terlihat serius walaupun disaat ujian dimulai mereka terlihat sama sama tegang dan tak sedikitpun ada yang saling menoleh. Diantara mereka berenam, Luhan yang biasanya mengumpulkan kertas paling duluan diikuti dengan Sehun setelahnya. Entah karena frustasi atau memang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal dengan baik, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyusul setelah Sehun. tapi tidak dengan Jongin, ia tak menoleh sedikitpun atau merasa terburu buru saat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengumpulkan kertas ujian dan meninggalkannya keluar kelas. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin benar benar berjuang keras untuk setidaknya mempertahankan peringkatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hari pengumuman ujian,**

Bukan jaman yang tidak canggih lagi, kini Kyungsoo tengah menantikan pengumuman ujian keluar dari website sekolahnya. Sembari menutupi dirinya dibalik selimut dengan Jongin yang masih setia tidur memeluknya dari samping, Kyungsoo pun menggigit jarinya menunggu pengumuman tiba.

"Sooo..." rengek Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo semakin masuk kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo pun hanya menoleh dan tetap melanjutkan lagi pandangannya pada layar tabnya dengan perasaan yang teramat gugup. Jongin yang merasakan Kyungsoo tak bereaksi sama sekali pun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke wajah Kyungsoo,

"wae? kenapa mematung begitu, hm?" tanya pria berkulit tan itu dengan tubuh polosnya.

Jongin pun menoleh melihat layar tab yang membuat Kyungsoo mematung tak karuan kemudian dengan segera ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo dan mulai ikut antusias menunggu pengumuman keluar.

"apa pengumumannya belum keluar?" tanya Jongin dengan semangat, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Jangan gugup begitu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" ucapnya menyemangati Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo akhirnya menatap Jongin dan tersenyum,

"sini..." ajak Jongin sambil membuka tangannya mengajak Kyungsoo bersandar pada dada bidangnya dengan tangan Jongin melingkar dibahu mungil Kyungsoo, mereka pun menunggu pengumuman bersama.

Tak lama, Bunyi pemberitahuan baru pun terdengar dan mulai terlihat angka satu di kolom pengumuman. Kyungsoo buru buru membuka dan mengunduh file pengumuman tersebut. Tapi tiba tiba Jongin menghalanginya dan mengambil tabnya,

"YA! WAAEE?~~~~" teriak Kyungsoo kesal menatapi Jongin yang kini menatapnya dalam,

"sebelum membukanya, ayo buat perjanjian!" ajak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya,

"apa lagi?"

"hmmmm... kalau peringkatku berada tepat dibawah mu lagi kau akan berikan apa padaku?"

"everything. tanpa membuat perjanjian seperti ini pun aku selalu memberikan apa yang kau mau, kan?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"cih! dusta~~~ biasanya kau selalu mengomeliku, mengusirku dari kamar dan membuatku menyelesaikan urusanku sendirian dikamar mandi"

Kyungsoo pun memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam dalam,

"aaah~~ geuraee~~ apapun yang kau mau aku akan melakukannyaa sayangggggg~~" ucap Kyungsoo penuh kesabaran menghadapi Jongin, Jongin tersenyum puas.

"assa! Kau tidak ingin meminta sesuatu dariku? i mean... bisa saja kan ternyata kau mendapat peringkat kelima? ketujuh? atau ke sepuluh?"

"YA!~ jangan berbicara sesuatu yang buruk seperti itu!" omel Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya,

"Paris! Ayo kita liburan ke Paris sebelum memulai kuliah? otte?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan imut,

"bulan madu maksudmu?" goda Jongin lagi,

"eish bulan madu apanya~" ketus Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya merampas kembali tab dari tangan Jongin dan mulai membuka website pengumuman ujian mereka.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan tabnya dari pandangan Jongin, ia mengintip website tersebut sendirian sambil cengengesan,

"Yaaaa~~~" Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo,

"otte? kau masih menjadi juara umum kan?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"AYO KE PARIS!" teriak Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Jongin dengan tab yang masih ia genggam, Jongin tersenyum bahagia melihat betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo walaupun jujur saja dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya, bahkan hasil ujiannya sendiri. Mana mungkin Jongin peduli lagi pada hal itu jika Kyungsoo saja sekarang sudah mengecupi seluruh anggota wajahnya satu persatu saking bahagianya. Meskipun Jongin terus tertawa sambil terus bertanya tanya "bagaimana hasilnya?" tapi Kyungsoo semakin gemas memeluki Jongin dengan erat kemudian mencium bibir Jongin dengan dalam. Jongin yakin, Kyungsoo pasti mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepulang dari sekolah besok, kita langsung pergi yaaa~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan berbunga bunga pada Jongin yang kini sibuk mencari tiket pesawat untuk liburannya. Kyungsoo senyum senyum sendiri sambil melakukan proses packing untuk kepergiannya dengan Jongin besok.

"apa tidak terlalu mendadak?" tanya Jongin tiba tiba,

"apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyungsoo balik,

"ani, hanya tidak ingin kau kerepotan saja, Soo..."

"gwaenchana~ aku suka kerepotan untuk mengurus diriku dan mengurus suamiku sendiri" ujar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum,

"tumben bicara seperti itu.."

"karena kau benar benar sudah melakukan yang terbaik, aku bangga padamu, Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo,

"apa sekarang suasananya jadi romantis?" ejek Jongin sambil tertawa kecil,

"hmmm... sekali sekali romantis dari ribuan kali kita bertengkar, ehe.." Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut imutnya sambil cengengesan diakhir kalimatnya membuat Jongin langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan menghempaskan tabnya diatas kasur. Jongin pun berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memindahkan koper ke samping lemari. Kyungsoo terkejut saat membalikkan badan ternyata Jongin sudah berada didepan tubuhnya,

"mandi yuk!" ajak Jongin.

"eoh?" Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

"katanya kan kau bangga padaku? janjimu untuk memberiku segalanya kalau aku satu peringkat dibawahmu sudah harus dipenuhi mulai sekarang"

"eisshh~ geurae~~ mau minta apa? mau aku mandikan seperti anak bayi, begitu? kajja~" oceh Kyungsoo kemudian membawa tubuhnya berjalan duluan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada dikamar Jongin. Jongin pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya,

"berikan aku anak saja, otte?" goda Jongin sambil langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi.

"YAAA! KIM JONGINNNNNNN!~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya,**

Para guru pun tiada hentinya memuji Kyungsoo dengan hasil ujiannya yang nyaris sempurna, hingga tentu saja universitas universitas idamannya pun sudah menantinya. Berkat hasil ujian itu pula Kyungsoo diterima di universitas negeri terkenal di Seoul bersamaan dengan Jongin yang membuat para guru terpukau betapa positifnya pacaran mereka bahwa mereka sama sama menggapai cita cita mereka dengan baik. Kyungsoo memberi pengaruh yang baik pada Jongin yang awalnya seorang pria berandalan dan Jongin pun mampu menerima baik pengaruh positif yang Kyungsoo berikan. Membuat banyak orang iri, bukan? Mereka benar benar dipandang ssebagai pasangan yang saling melengkapi, Kyungsoo juga jadi berhenti bekerja karena ada Jongin yang mau membayarnya mahal untuk bekerja sebagai guru privatnya, walaupun kenyataannya, Jongin sudah menafkahi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Wali kelas mereka yang mengetahui status mereka sejak awal pun sangat bangga kemudian memberikan beberapa nasihat pada dua siswa tersayangnya itu sebelum mereka berdua menjalankan kuliah mereka bersama sama.

"aku sempat berfikir untuk tidak kuliah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jongin saat ia dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk menunggu pemberangkatan mereka selanjutnya di bandara.

"kita cerai saja kalau begitu"

"YA! Kenapa enteng sekali berbicara begitu?" tanya Jongin berapi api.

"kalau begitu kuliah yang benar"

"kalau ada keperluan apa apa, kita hanya memakai uang tabunganmu. aku merasa malu tidak punya apa apa" ucap Jongin putus asa.

"eish, uang tabungan ku kan hasil limakali lipat gaji mengajar mu hehe" Kyungsoo malah cengengesan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan begitu, kau harus semangat. ani ani, kita! kita harus semangat untuk membayar semua hutang kita pada appa. arachi?"

"itu bukan hutang soo, urusan itu biar menjadi tanggung jawabku saja..."

"no way! kita sudah menikah, bagaimanapun juga, appa tidak berhak menghidupiku, walaupun tanggung jawabnya menguliahkan anaknya tetap ada, tapi kehidupanku, sudah seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab. dan aku... aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tanggung jawab itu" jelas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kemudian mereka saling bergenggaman tangan.

"gomawooo, soo" ucap Jongin membuat mereka sama sama tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Paris, Perancis.**

Terkenal menjadi kota romantis, terlebih lagi di menara eifellnya, pasangan mana yang tak mau datang kesana?

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka sudah cukup bekerja keras menghadapi ujiannya dan anggap saja liburannya ini sebagai bayaran atas giatnya mereka hingga mereka kini sama sama mendapatkan universitas idaman mereka.

"aku bosan satu sekolah denganmu..." ucap Kyungsoo singkat saat mereka sedang bermesraan duduk berdua dikursi taman malam hari.

"wae?"

"ya bosan saja, SMA satu sekolah, kuliah satu universitas. Terrible! apa Tuhan menciptakanmu untuk menjadi bodyguardku?" oceh Kyungsoo pada suaminya yang tentu saja tak pernah marah walaupun Kyungsoo terus mengoceh yang tidak tidak. Beberapa kalipun Kyungsoo mengatakan bosan pada Jongin, Jongin tidak akan mungkin marah dan tentu saja ia juga tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar benar mengatakannya. Jongin pun tersenyum,

"kenapa malah tersenyum begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung,

"aku hanya senang melihatmu mengoceh, dan menggodaku seperti itu.."

"menggoda? aku serius mengatakannya"

"jinjja?"

"hmmm.. aku ingin berbeda universitas denganmu, dan.."

"mencari pria lain selan aku?" ejek Jongin.

"Correct!"

"geuraee~~ carilah pria lain selain aku"

"KOL!"

"yakin tidak menyesal?"

"untuk apa menyesal?"

"ani.. maksudku apa pria lain itu tidak menyesal jika memacarimu?~~"

"YA! aku ini banyak yang suka, kau tidak tahu itu?"

"berarti aku ini pria beruntung yang telah berhasil menikahi seseorang yang banyak disukai pria lain" jawab Jongin santai membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan emosinya karena jujur saja, Kyungsoo tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo tersipu dan pipinya memerah, Jongin pun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Jongin meletakkan kepala Kyungsoo pada bahunya kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo tersenyum damai,

"kau beruntung memilikiku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan,

"hmm.. sangat beruntung" jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa tenang dan nyaman berada didekat suaminya itu, Kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk Jongin dari samping,

"nado, sayang."

Jongin langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo,

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"ani. hanya suka saja mendengarmu memanggilku 'sayang' dengan lembut" ejeknya membuat Kyungsoo lagi lagi tersipu dan memukul dada Jongin dengan pelan,

"apa hanya kau saja yang boleh mengatakan sayang? melempar kata kata romantis dan terus menggombal?" rengek Kyungsoo didepan Jongin yang semakin terkekeh,

"boleh.." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis, "tapi hanya saat kita bercinta, hehe, saat aku menumbuk holemu, kau bahkan boleh berteriak memanggil namaku"

"YAAAA! MWOYA~~~~~!" Kyungsoo semakin gemas dengan perkataan Jongin yang semakin terkesan intim, tapi Kyungsoo tak mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia hanya memukul mukul dan mencubit manja tubuh suaminya itu, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah terlalu merasa nyaman bermesraan dengan Jongin malam itu walaupun mereka terus saja saling mengejek dan menggoda, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka akan berpelukan lagi dan saling menggenggam mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang sudah merencanakan malam pertama mereka di Perancis untuk bersenang senang sebagaimana layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah, apalagi mengingat janji Kyungsoo pada Jongin untuk memenuhi apapun keinginan Jongin, sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo akan sulit berjalan keesokan harinya.

"Soo..." panggil Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan bathrobe tanpa dalaman sama sekali malam itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil terduduk diatas kasur king size disebuah hotel mewah di Paris. Kyungsoo meletakkan bantal diatas pahanya yang tengah berselonjor ria sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kasur. Jongin hanya tertawa melihat betapa gugupnya Kyungsoo saat itu, ia pun berjalan naik keatas kasur dan ikut berselonjor ria di samping Kyungsoo.

"bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya?" ejek Jongin pada Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"bukan pernah lagi, tapi hampir seperti makanan sehari hari." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi Jongin malah semakin mengejek karena jarang sekali melihat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, bukannya Jongin hanya selalu melihat Kyungsoo terus mengomel setiap hari?

"jinjjaa?" ejeknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo dengan aegyonya, Kyungsoo hanya berdecih.

"apa aku ini makanan bagimu?" ejek Jongin lagi.

"bukannya kau yang terus melahap dan menghabisi ku, hm?" balas Kyungsoo.

"memang. dan aku ingin makan malamku sekarang" rengek Jongin sambil mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya jika Jongin sudah mulai merengek seperti itu, terlebih lagi, tangan Jongin sudah mencoba membuka ikatan tali bathrobe yang Kyungsoo pakai. Merasakan hal itu, Kyungsoo pun menahan tangan Jongin,

"jamkkaman!" ucapnya lembut sambil menatap Jongin.

"wae?"

"kau sudah memakainya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"hmm..." deham Jongin sambil mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terpejam kemudian membiarkan bibir Jongin menggapai bibirnya dan tangannya melepaskan tali bathrobenya secara bebas. Mereka mulai bertukar saliva dan saling melumat satu sama lain,

"eummhhhh..." lenguh Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengelus pinggulnya yang sudah tak tertutup bathrobe lagi dengan pelan.

Tangan Jongin mulai meraba raba seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dan meremas booty kenyalnya sambil terus melumat bibir merah pria tersayangnya itu. Kyungsoo pun meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin dengan Jongin yang semakin menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat ke dalam pelukannya. Saliva mulai berceceran di sekitar bibir mereka karena ciuman mereka kali itu semakin terasa dalam dan intim saat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan Jongin menahan punggung mungil itu.

Perlahan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terbaring diatas kasur sambil melucuti bathrobe yang Kyungsoo gunakan dan mengelus ngelus nipple milik Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeras.

"aah..." desah Kyungsoo saat Jongin memainkan nipplenya dan terus menghabisi apapun yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Jongin pun menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat sambil terus melenguh mesra.

"ahhh... jongin-aahh.." desahnya membuat Jongin tersenyum didalam aktivitasnya mengecup leher putih mulus itu.

"apa sayangg.." godanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin terangsang.

"eummhhh... ahhh..." desahnya lagi karena Jongin semakin membuatnya kegelian, belum lagi saat Jongin mulai menggigit lehernya.

"Soo..." panggil Jongin tiba tiba ditengah aktivitasnya.

"eummh?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melenguh membuat Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo,

"kau melenguh saja sudah membuatku ingin menerkammu, tahu tidak?" oceh Jongin sambil tertawa, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum tipis dengan raut "inginnya" yang sedang tertahan.

"bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja aktivitas ini?" goda Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merubah raut seksinya menjadi penuh emosi,

"MWOYAA!"

Tentu saja Jongin semakin terkekeh geli, Kyungsoo pasti sudah benar benar terangsang saat itu, pikir Jongin.

"pergilah! akan lebih baik jika berhenti dari sekarang sebelum milikmu itu sempat menusuk lubangku" rengek Kyungsoo dengan ketus sambil mengikat kembali tali bathrobenya dan menendang Jongin mundur kebelakang dari posisinya. Jongin tertawa geli tiada henti saat akhirnya Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi suaminya itu.

Merasakan Kyungsoo benar benar merengek, Jongin pun mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dari belakang, dan mendekatkan bibirnya yang seksi itu di telinga Kyungsoo,

"marah, hmm?" bisik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo susah payah menahan rasa geli yang Jongin ciptakan.

Jongin pun mulai menggoda Kyungsoo lagi dengan menciumi telinga Kyungsoo perlahan, ani, bahkan menjilatnya hingga Kyungsoo lagi lagi terangsang. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya agar bisa saling bertatap dengan suaminya itu. Jonginpun langsung tersenyum menyambut wajah Kyungsoo,

"Soo?" tanyanya pelan.

"enam sembilan? otte?" ajak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo yang sudah tak berdaya itu mau tak mau mengiyakan, memang apa alasan Kyungsoo untuk menolak?

Setelah mendapat izin dari Kyungsoo, Jongin pun melepas bathrobenya dan bathrobe Kyungsoo juga kemudian merubah posisinya sebagaimana gaya yang dia pinta pada Kyungsoo. (perlu gua jelasin? halah. kalian semua ngerti enamsembilan. wkwk okesip!)

Jongin mengelus pelan milik Kyungsoo sebelum mengulum milik pria mungil itu. Membuat Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati karena Jongin tiada hentinya menggoda Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menggeliat berkali kali karena gerakan jari Jongin pada bagian ujung miliknya. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa lama lama terkekeh, karena rupanya, Kyungsoo pandai membuat Jongin terdiam dan sesekali ber-"ahh"-ria dengan suara beratnya.

"ahhh.." desah Jongin dibawah Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo melahap habis milik Jongin. Memasukkannya masuk sampai hampir ke tenggorokan, milik Jongin menyentuh uvula mulut Kyungsoo hingga Jongin merasakan betapa nikmatnya saat Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"eummh" desah Jongin dengan kasar sambil meremas booty Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya. Jongin benar benar tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat pandai memuaskannya. Saking gemasnya, Jongin pun buru buru melahap lubang Kyungsoo, menjilatinya perlahan dengan tangannya mulai mengocok milik Kyungsoo yang semakin menegang. Semakin cepat gerakan tangan Jongin pada milik Kyungsoo, semakin cepat juga Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga membuatnya sesekai tersedak,

"eoh? gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin khawatir saat Kyungsoo mulai batuk batuk karena tersedak, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Jongin dibelakangnya.

"balikkan badanmu, Soo..." pinta Jongin menghalangi Kyungsoo yang hendak melanjutkan kegiatan mengulum milik Jongin saat itu, Kyungsoo pun menurutinya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan kini ia terduduk diatas Jongin, Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat bergairah. Jongin membuka tangannya meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera memeluknya, Kyungsoo yang sudah haus dengan sentuhan Jongin itu pun langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya diatas Jongin hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel sekarang. Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk dan bersandar pada kepala kasur,

"Ahhhh!" teriak Kyungsoo saat tanpa sengaja milik Jongin tersedot lubang miliknya membuat Kyungsoo menggenggam bahu Jongin dengan erat dan raut wajah yang bagi Jongin, Ah! Sungguh menggoda!

Jonginpun menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mulai mengajak bibir itu saling melumat. Dan tanpa perlu Jongin minta, Kyungsoo sudah menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas Jongin, ia bahkan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan manja hingga Jongin berdesis pelan kemudian secara spontan tangannya meremas booty Kyungsoo yang sedang bergoyang diatasnya.

"euuumhhhh... aahh... Jonginhh... aahhh..." lenguh Kyungsoo sambil menggeliatkan badannya.

"Ahh... ahh... ahhh..." desah Kyungsoo seiring dengan naik turun tubuhnya dan Jongin mulai menghisap nipplenya. Kyungsoo pun mengusap asal punggung Jongin sambil terus mendesah,

"aaahhhh... eummhh... Jonginhhh... ahhh... ahhh..." desah Kyungsoo membuat libido Jongin semakin memuncak. Jongin pun semakin binal mengecupi nipple Kyungsoo dan terus melumatnya. Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan indah dengan tangan Jongin terus meremas booty Kyungsoo dan sesekali menepuknya.

"aaahhh..." desah Kyungsoo setelah berkali kali menaik turun kan tubuhnya dan bergoyang diatas Jongin, Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak sambil menunduk,

"kau lelah?" tanya Jongin lembut,

"jamkkamann.." ucapnya susah payah sambil melenguh. Jongin pun membuka kedua telapak tangannya meminta jari jari Kyungsoo mengisi sela sela jarinya. Merekapun saling bergenggam tangan sebelum akhirnya Jongin yang mengambil alih untuk menghentak dari bawah.

"Ah!" teriak Kyungsoo saat Jongin memberikan satu hentakan pada lubangnya sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan dalam,

"ahh..." desahnya lagi saat Jongin mulai menghentakkan berkali kali lubangnya dan membuat Jongin mengusap surai Kyungsoo dengan keringat yang sudah mengucur didahinya.

"nae yeppeun nampyeon.." ucap Jongin pelan sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tampaknya semakin kelelahan. Buru buru Jongin mempercepat hentakkannya dengan Kyungsoo yang terus mendekap wajah Jongin masuk kedalam dadanya, menjilati nipplenya lagi sampai sampai Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat.

"aahh... eummhh.. fasterhh..." Kyungsoo semakin suka saat Jongin terus menghentakkan lubang Kyungsoo dari bawah, belum lagi gerakan tangan Jongin yang mulai mengocok miliknya,

"ahh.. ahh... ahhh... ahhh.. akkhhh!" teriak Kyungsoo saat akhirnya kocokan tangan Jongin berhasil membuat cairan putihnya tumpah diperut keduanya. Kyungsoo hampir ambruk dengan kepalanya menunduk dan menyentuh kepala Jongin. Merasa tidak tega, Jongin pun membalikkan badannya dan membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur.

"sudah?" tanya Jongin pelan sambil mengusap lembut surai Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya.

"kau lelah, Soo?" tanyanya lagi dengan lembut.

"ani, gwaenchana~" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum, ia yakin sekali kalau pria mungilnya itu tengah berbohong.

"gwaenchana, lanjutkan saja Jongin.." pinta Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat Jongin akhirnya mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan dalam.

"mana tanganmu?" tanya Jongin sambil membuka tangannya mengajak Kyungsoo bergenggaman tangan lagi sebelum ia mulai menusukkan lagi miliknya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring. Tapi kali ini, Jongin tetap membiarkan Kyungsoo pada posisinya. Perlahan Jongin menarik kaki Kyungsoo hingga berada diatas pahanya,

"aakhhh!" kini Jongin yang berteriak susah payah karena lubang sempit Kyungsoo menyedot habis miliknya, dan tentu saja, itu sungguh nikmat!

Jongin pun mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo awalnya, tapi tidak lagi bergenggaman saat Jongin mulai menghentak dengan keras miliknya dan tangannya menjalar memainkan nipple Kyungsoo didepannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah lemah pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah pelan dengan suara seraknya.

"aaahhhhh... eungghh... Jongiiinnnhhhh... aahhh... aahhh..." desah Kyungsoo seiring hentakkan yang Jongin berikan.

"aahh... joahaeee... ahhh... ahh... " desah Kyungsoo lagi membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo keatas bahunya. Jongin pun mulai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo dan menghabisi lagi nipple merah mudanya.

"aahhhh... ahhhh... ahhhh..." desah Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadikarena Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Mereka saling berpelukan erat setelah Jongin merasakan sesuatu akan keluar, Kyungsoo pun mulai menciumi leher Jongin agar mempermudah Jongin untuk keluar.

Jongin mendesah dengan berat karena cairan putihnya akan benar benar keluar saat itu, ia pun terus menghentakkan dengan cepat miliknya membuat Kyungsoo lagi lagi harus mendesah dengan keras,

"aaaaakkkkhhhhhh...!" teriak Jongin saat cairannya keluar didalam lubang Kyungsoo seirama dengan getaran tubuhnya diatas Kyungsoo. Jongin pun semakin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat kemudian mencium bahu Kyungsoo dnegan lembut,

"saranghae" ucap Jongin persis seperti pertama kali mereka bercinta dan entah apa lasannya Jongin berucap seperti itu pada Kyungsoo dahulu. Tapi kini Jongin sudah mengerti, bahwa dia benar benar mencintai Kyungsoo, sejak awal bertemu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

Mereka berpeluk mesra dengan milik Jongin yang tak sedikitpun terlepas dari lubang Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-aaah.." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan pelan,

"hmm? wae sayang?"

"kau berat. kau tidak sadar?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan polos membuat Jongin yang sedang kelelahan pun terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya merubah posisinya menjadi terbaring juga disamping Kyungsoo.

"mianhae... sekarang menghadap kearahku sini sayang" pinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin kemudian memeluk tubuh kekar itu dengan manja. Jongin tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sambil mengusap ngusap rambut Kyungsoo hingga mereka sama sama tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pagi pagi sekali sudah bangun dan beranjak dari kasurnya, padahal pria mungil itu masih mengantuk dan rasanya tak ingin beranjak dari pelukan Jongin. Belum lagi kakinya masih terasa sangat sakit karena aktivitas panasnya dengan Jongin semalam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus ke kamar mandi karena merasakan mual bukan main.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang hendak muntah berulang kali. Jongin pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi menemui Kyungsoo karena khawatir.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Jongin setibanya disamping tubuh Kyungsoo sambil mengurut ngurut leher dan bahu pria mungil itu, tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke arah wastafel.

"aku merasa mual dan pusing, Jongin." ucapnya susah payah sambil berpengan pada lengan suaminya yang kekar itu.

"kita periksa, ya?" pinta Jongin membuat Kyungsoo yang biasanya menolak pun mau tidak mau mengiyakan karena ia benar benar sudah merasa mual dan pusing saat itu juga. Dan ia tahu, rasa mual dan pusingnya tak terasa seperti biasanya.

Buru buru Jongin menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo dan membantunya mengganti pakaian untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Jongin bahkan terus berusaha mengurut leher Jongin walaupun sambil menyetir mobil karena Kyungsoo tak berhenti merasakan mual saat didalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bapak adalah suaminya?" tanya sang dokter setelah melihat format pemeriksaan yang ada ditangannya, dan tentu saja ia langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa kedua pasien dihadapannya adalah pasangan gay.

Jongin pun mengangguk kemudian sang dokter menatap Kyungsoo,

"apa anda punya gen pembawa?" tanyanya lagi membuat Kyungsoo yang kini mengangguk,

"kalau begitu, anda bisa ikut saya sebentar" ajak sang dokter menuju ruangan lain entah untuk apa, Kyungsoo pun hanya mengikuti saja kemana sang dokter membawanya.

Jongin terdiam ditempatnya, menunggu janji sang dokter bahwa ia hanya akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dalam beberapa menit saja. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo dan sang dokter pun hadir lagi dihadapannya, dan Kyungsoo mulai duduk lagi disamping Jongin.

"jadi, bagaimana dok?" tanya Jongin antusias membuat sang dokter hanya tersenyum.

"kalian berdua dikaruniai seorang bayi, selamat!" jelasnya membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya lemah langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, begitu juga Jongin yang ikut menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya dengan wajah terkejut,

"AGI?!" teriak dua sejoli itu bersamaan dengan wajah panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gila baru maen semalem langsung jadi wakakakk**

 **kemaren kemaren ditahan dulu yaaa sama yang diatas ngasih babynyaa ehee**

 **cyaAaAaA baru mau masuk kuliah udah tekdung hayoo hayoo**

 **anyway maaf y gue ga bisa up cepet, maaf bangettttt**

 **dan ini bukan karena authornya bokep makanya nc mulu ya, emang butuh adegannya begitu heuheu**

 **jujur aja gue mah setengah mati bikin NC kalo lagi nggak pengen HAHA**

 **halah lupakan**

 **intinya gue syg kaliannnnn NON SILENT READERS :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Junmyeon**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"Bapak adalah suaminya?" tanya sang dokter setelah melihat format pemeriksaan yang ada ditangannya, dan tentu saja ia langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa kedua pasien dihadapannya adalah pasangan gay.

Jongin pun mengangguk kemudian sang dokter menatap Kyungsoo,

"apa anda punya gen pembawa?" tanyanya lagi membuat Kyungsoo yang kini mengangguk,

"kalau begitu, anda bisa ikut saya sebentar" ajak sang dokter menuju ruangan lain entah untuk apa, Kyungsoo pun hanya mengikuti saja kemana sang dokter membawanya.

Jongin terdiam ditempatnya, menunggu janji sang dokter bahwa ia hanya akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dalam beberapa menit saja. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo dan sang dokter pun hadir lagi dihadapannya, dan Kyungsoo mulai duduk lagi disamping Jongin.

"jadi, bagaimana dok?" tanya Jongin antusias membuat sang dokter hanya tersenyum.

"kalian berdua dikaruniai seorang bayi, selamat!" jelasnya membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya lemah langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, begitu juga Jongin yang ikut menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya dengan wajah terkejut,

"AGI?!" teriak dua sejoli itu bersamaan dengan wajah panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My little namjachingu**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sama sama menatap dengan raut khawatir membuat sang dokter bingung, apa mereka tidak bahagia pernikahan mereka dikarunia seorang anak? batin sang dokter.

"yaa~~!" bisik Kyungsoo pelan pada Jongin disampingnya.

"kau tidak pakai pengaman?" bisik Kyungsoo lagi dengan panik.

"aku memakainya, Soo. apa kau sendiri yang..."

"ah mwoyaa~~~" bisiknya lagi semakin frustasi, "aku juga memakainya dan sudah mempersiapkannya Jongin!"

Sang dokter menatap mereka berdua dengan heran, mereka saling berbisik tapi dengan raut emosi seperti sedang bertengkar.

"apa kalian benar benar tidak mengharapkan seorang bayi?" tanya dokternya to the point, karena... bukankah harusnya mereka langsung saling berpelukan karena mendengar berita bahagia itu?

"ah? ha.. haaa... ani dok, tentu saja kita sangat bahagia hehe"

"apa kalian tidak menyangka bahwa... kehamilannya sudah berjalan selama empat bulan?" jelas sang dokter lagi dengan sumringah.

"MWOOOO?" teriak mereka lagi secara bersamaan.

"seharusnya kalian periksa dari awal sehingga bayinya tidak terabaikan."

"empat bulan? itu berarti... sudah sejak awal tahun aku hamil?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi terkejut.

"ne.. tapi untungnya tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan pada kondisi sang bayi didalam perutmu. Tapi mulai sekarang, kalian harus benar benar memperhatikan keadaan bayinya dengan rutin control ke dokter, istirahat yang cukup, makan tepat waktu, minum susu hamil dan tentu nya, suaminya harus membuat bahagia ya agar si pengandung tidak sedikitpun merasa ada beban atau banyak pikiran." jelas sang dokter membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya menunduk menatapi perutnya sendiri kemudian mengelusnya, Jongin pun menatap nanar.

Mereka berdua termenung didalam mobil bersama sama, Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya frustasi sementara Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus ngelus perutnya sendiri.

"empat bulan? apa kau tersiksa?" gumam Kyungsoo sendirian pada perutnya sendiri. Jongin pun yang sedang memejamkan matanya langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"mianhae..." ucap Jongin pelan, tapi Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Jongin pun tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Jadi, benar ternyata waktu Kyungsoo pertama kalinya merasa mual dirumahnya setelah pulang karaoke adalah karena Kyungsoo baru mulai hamil saat itu? Itu artinya, bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Kyungsoo adalah hasil perbuatan mereka pertama kali yang mereka sebut sebagai 'kecelakaan'. Jujur saja, Jongin bahagia. Ia sangat menginginkan anak dari Kyungsoo, tapi, Jongin juga tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo harus hamil setelah mereka lulus kuliah karena Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo sangat mengutamakan pendidikannya. Sekali lagi, Jongin tak mau mengacaukan segala rencana masa depan Kyungsoo. Pernikahannya kemarin saja Kyungsoo sudah sangat menentang, apalagi harus hamil diawal kuliahnya? Jongin benar benar takut terjadi apa apa dengan Kyungsoo jika pria tersayangnya itu sampai benar benar frustasi.

"aku akan cuti kuliah untuk mengurus anak kita" ucap Jongin tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut kesal.

"MWO? MICHYEOSO?"

"aku akan mengalah untukmu, Soo. Kau bisa fokus kuliah dan setelah bayinya lahir, aku yang akan mengurusnya" jelas Jongin dengan tatapan sedih.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia sangat mengerti, pasti Jongin juga ikut frustasi atas kehadiran bayi ini,

"Jongin aah..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan,

"hm?"

"kau tidak ingin menggenggam tanganku?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin heran dan buru buru meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo untuk ia genggam.

"kenapa sayang?" tanya Jongin balik dengan khawatir.

"disaat saat seperti ini, aku hanya butuh seseorang yang mampu menenangkanku, menyemangatiku, dan selalu setia disisiku. kau tahu itu?"

"hmm.. mianhae, Soo.."

"gwaenchana~ aku tahu kau juga ikut frustasi sekarang. Padahal... kau bahagia kan dengan kehadiran bayi didalam perutku ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum membuat Jongin semakin bertatap nanar.

"aku juga bahagia, Jongin. empat bulan sudah aku mengandungnya dan sekarang rasanya aku ingin melihat wajahnya" ujar Kyungsoo lagi masih sambil tersenyum menatap Jongin. Melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, ingin rasanya Jongin menitikkan airmatanya,

"kenapa kau benar benar malaikat, Soo? sejak awal aku menyentuhmu dan kau masih mau tersenyum dan berjalan disampingku. Dan sekarang, aku merusak masa depanmu tapi kau masih mau tersenyum menatapku bahkan membiarkanku menggenggam tanganmu" puji Jongin membuat Kyungsoo hampir ingin menangis.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, kau tak sedikitpun merusak masa depanku. Kita sudah menikah, dan tak ada yang terlarang bagi seseorang untuk hamil setelah menikah." jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku mohon, buang jauh jauh pemikiranmu untuk menyerah pada kuliahmu." ucap Kyungsoo lagi membuat Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"kau menginginkan bayi ini?" tanya Jongin pelan sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja! dia anakku, babo!"

"aku yang membuatnya" ejek Jongin

"aku yang menampung spermamu!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh,

"apa spermamu itu tak pernah bercecer di tangan dan perutku, eoh?" ejek Jongin balik.

"apa kau mau jika spermaku ini masuk kedalam lubangmu?" ejek Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi,

"SHIREOO!" teriak Jongin dengan cepat membuat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas,

"eoh? wae? ayo sekali sekali bertukar posisi?" Kyungsoo semakin senang menggoda Jongin,

"milikmu tak sebesar milikku, Soo"

"aah~ geuraeee~ lubangmu juga tak senikmat milikku, Jongin!"

"kau menyadarinya? kita memang sudah diciptakan seperti itu, kau dibawah dan aku diatas, hehe"

"tapi kau sering memintaku diatas, hm?" rengek Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa,

"karena aku suka kau bergoyang diatas tubuhku..." jawab Jongin sambil cengengesan.

"YAA! BERHENTILAH MENGATAKAN HAL HAL YANG JOROK!" omel Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa geli hingga Kyungsoo memukulinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke hotel hari itu, Jongin pikir Kyungsoo perlu istirahat karena semalam Jongin sudah cukup jahat membuatnya kelelahan dan sulit berjalan. Kyungsoo terbaring diatas kasur sambil menonton tv, sementara Jongin sedang menyiapkan makanan dan membuatkan susu hamil untuk Kyungsoo.

"bayinya akan lahir tahun ini juga, itu artinya, bahkan sebelum aku masuk semester baru, aku akan melahirkan." ucap Kyungsoo tiba tiba.

Jongin pun yang baru selesai mengaduk susu putih untuk Kyungsoo langsung berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo sambil membawa makanan dan susu yang baru saja ia siapkan.

"lalu... apa yang kau khawatirkan, hm?" tanya Jongin saat baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menyuguhkan Kyungsoo segelas susu,

"apa tidak memalukan jika teman teman kampus melihatku hamil besar di beberapa bulan awal kuliahku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"persyaratan orang kuliah tidak seperti persyaratan masuk SMA lagi kan? Universitas tidak mengenal umur atau pun status. Sah sah saja jika mahasiswanya sudah menikah atau baru akan menikah."

"aah iya, aku lupa, hehe"

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan hal hal yang seperti itu. lagipula kita satu kampus dan tentu saja aku akan selalu menemanimu, okay?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menenggak habis susu yang sudah Jongin buatkan. Jonginpun terus menatapi Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kemudian menggenggam lagi tangan Kyungsoo,

"aku sudah mengatakannya pada appa. dan, aku bahkan meminta ahjumma yang biasa mengurusku dirumah untuk ikut dengan kita ke Seoul agar nanti setidaknya ada yang mengurus bayi kita dirumah saat kita kuliah."

"apakah tidak apa apa?"

"memangnya kenapa? ahjumma itu sudah mengurusku dirumah sejak aku SD. Ia yang lebih tahu bagaimana aku dibandingkan eomma ku sendiri. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga anak kita? eommamu sudah tiada, sedangkan eomma ku pasti tidak akan mau, ia saja hampir pergi dari rumah, kau tahu, kan?" oceh Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Setelah tinggal dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi benar benar tahu bagaimana sifat eommanya Jongin, dan benar saja, hampir saja ada pertengkaran dirumah Jongin jika sang eomma pulang pagi pagi dan appanya Jongin sudah tak bisa menahan emosi. Kyungsoo yakin, sangat sakit menjadi appanya Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat, bahwa appanya Jongin juga pria yang kuat. Jongin bahkan mengatakan bahwa appanya benar benar sudah jengah, dan ingin rasanya segera menceraikan istrinya itu, tapi periodenya sebagai anggota DPR belum habis, appanya harus tetap menjaga nama baik keluarganya bagaimanapun juga.

"ngomong ngomong, appa... bagimana reaksinya saat mengetahui aku hamil?"

"kau tahu?" tanya Jongin sambil membelalakkan matanya membuat Kyungsoo panik,

"wae? dia marah?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil,

"anii~ dia sangat senang" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum,

"jinjja?'

"hmm... appa bilang, ia ingin segera menggugat cerai eomma dan ingin tinggal bersama kita di seoul."

"eoh? appa benar benar ingin menggugat cerai eomma?"

"iya soo, kau pasti sangat paham bagaimana perasaan appa. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu periodenya habis tahun ini, dan ingin menjalani kehidupan yang biasa biasa saja."

"arraseo, kau tahu? aku sangat mencintai appamu tauuuuuu, hehe" ucap Kyungsoo sambil cengengesan.

"Andwae! aku tidak mau sampai ada berita muncul seorang pria paruh baya menikahi menantunya sendiri!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jongin sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tidur siang bersama diatas kasur mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu liburan berdua di paris, ani, maksudnya bertiga bersama sang calon bayi yang ada didalam perut Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun mempersiapkan kepindahan mereka ke Seoul. Bagi mereka, yang kali ini rasanya benar benar seperti pasangan baru menikah, karena mereka mulai menata rumah baru bersama.

"Soo, jangan melakukan apa apa!" teriak Jongin saat Kyungsoo tiba tiba menggeret sebuah tangga untuk memasang wallpaper dinding kamar mereka. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Jongin,

"anja!" teriak Jongin lagi membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya saat Jongin mendekati tubuhnya dan merampas tangga yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo bawa, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan seperti penguin menuju ke arah sofa kamarnya. Jongin tertawa sebentar melihat Kyungsoo,

"kau tidak boleh kelelahan, Soo. Jangan menekuk wajah begitu, bukannya aku melarangmu melakukan ini dan itu, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, sayang"

"arra!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketus.

Ahjumma pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan,

"ne.. biar eomonim saja yang membantu Jongin merapikan rumahnya, kau hanya perlu duduk, Kyungsoo-aah. perhatikan lebih dulu kesehatanmu..." ucap ahjumma lembut membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk ngangguk. Ia benar benar menuruti perintah Jongin, duduk manis diatas sofa kamarnya hingga tanpa sengaja terlelap dengan sendirinya. Belum sempat ahjumma membangunkannya untuk berpindah ke atas kasur, Jongin pun menghentikannya. Ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu tepat saat wallpaper kamarnya sudah selesai terpasang dengan rapih. Jongin pun mempersilahkan ahjumma untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan beristirahat karena pekerjaan mereka sama sama sudah selesai, dan tentu saja, karena Jongin ingin bermanja manja dengan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur, masa Jongin harus membiarkan ahjumma melihat kegiatan intimnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki masa kuliah, tapi tak ada yang berbeda dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Meskipun berbeda fakultas, Jongin rela mengantar dulu Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang terbilang jauh jaraknya dengan fakultas Jongin sendiri, tentu saja, dia adalah suaminya.

Baru saja Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Jongin setibanya didepan kelas Kyungsoo, seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka pun tiba tiba muncul dan menyapa mereka,

"eoh? bahkan sampai kuliahpun kalian masih pacaran?" tegurnya tanpa basa basi kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"ani, kami sudah menikah" jawab Jongin sambil memamerkan cincin pernikahan yang tersemat dijarinya dan dijari Kyungsoo.

"jinjja?" tanyanya kaget dengan wajah yang penuh raut KESHONGONGAN YANG HQQ. siapa lagi kalau bukan si ketua klub basket sekolah mereka dulu?

"benar benar semakin menarik untuk direbut~" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian memasuki kelasnya yang ternyata merupakan kelas Kyungsoo juga.

Kyungsoo pun hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Junmyeon yang entah siapa dia sebenarnya, dan Jongin tak mempedulikan ocehan Junmyeon yang sama sekali tak mempengaruhi apa apa pada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"aku tinggal, ya?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebentar dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk duluan ke dalam kelasnya.

Merekapun mulai menjalani kegiatan kuliah mereka sebagaimana layaknya para mahasiswa menjalani kegiatannya. Pergi dan pulang kampus bersama, makan dikantin bersama, Jongin bahkan tak pernah absen mengingatkan dan menyiapkan Kyungsoo segelas susu disetiap jam istirahat. Mungkin karena mereka masih berstatus maba, jadi masih banyak juga waktu yang masih bisa mereka habiskan bersama. Mereka belum pulang terlalu larut, atau belum terlalu disibukkan banyak tugas, syukurlah, setidaknya Kyungsoo masih bisa memfokuskan kesehatannya dan kesehatan bayinya.

"Jongin-aah..." panggil Kyungsoo saat malam itu mereka baru saja hendak beranjak tidur.

Jongin mendongak menghadap wajah Kyungsoo saat ia sedang asik memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sambil mengelus ngelus perut Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya tepat disamping perut pria mungil itu.

"kau masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali Junmyeon menyapa kita didepan kelas?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"untuk apa diingat? lagipula kenapa harus membicarakan si ketua basket itu, hmm?"

"ani... hanya saja... aku pikir dia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan dia ingin merebutku darimu" jelas Kyungsoo percaya diri.

"mwo? kenapa pede sekali berbicara begitu, hm? apa menurutmu Junmyeon benar benar menyukaimu?" ejek Jongin sambil terkekeh kecil membuat Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut kesal,

"kalau iya memang kenapa? aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu kalau banyak sekali pria yang ingin mengencaniku" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sombongnya, Jongin tertawa geli,

"geurae~~~ bagaimanapun juga Do Kyungsoo yang ingin dikencani banyak pria itu hanyalah milikku. lalu kenapa jika Junmyeon ingin merebutmu? apa kau mau direbut olehnya?"

"molla."

"YA!"

"kedepannya siapa yang tahu" goda Kyungsoo lagi membuat wajah Jongin memerah dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya sebentar saat Jongin menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan tak kuat menahan kekehannya karena melihat betapa memerahnya Jongin saat kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya,**

Kyungsoo pagi itu sudah dibuat kesal setengah mati oleh Junmyeon yang terus saja mengikutinya. Seperti yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo duga dan telah ia katakan pada Jongin bahwa ia merasa Junmyeon selalu memperhatikannya. Memang sih, awalanya Jongin malah mengejek Kyungsoo, tapi pada akhirnya, Jongin juga menganggap serius cerita yang Kyungsoo lontarkan. Jongin mencoba menenangkan dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikan sikap Junmyeon walaupun segala sikapnya membuat Kyungsoo risih. Jongin berjanji untuk tidak segan segan menghadap kepada Junmyeon jika dia sudah benar benar keterlaluan mengusik Kyungsoo.

Tapi kali ini, saat Jongin sudah kembali ke kelasnya, Kyungsoo lupa untuk meminta Jongin mengantarnya ke perpustakaan sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menuju perpustakaan pagi itu, dan entah kenapa Junmyeon benar benar terus mengusiknya dengan terus berjalan dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menegur Junmyeon, tapi ternyata...

"YA!" teriak Kyungsoo saat baru saja ingin mengomeli Junmyeon. Junmyeon tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan lurus melewati tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir menunduk karena malu, ia pun membalikkan lagi tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan walaupun jujur saja, ia sangat malu karena sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak pada Junmyeon.

Secara tiba tiba. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya terombang ambing seketika saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan langsung mendekap tubuhnya yang tengah berbadan dua itu dengan erat. Kyungsoo merasa terkejut sebelum akhirnya beberapa botol kaca jatuh dari kelas atas yang seharusnya mengenai kepala Kyungsoo jika seseorang tidak menarik tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya karena terkejut dan panik, tubuhnya hampir bergetar hebat, matanya membulat dan seketika juga kepalanya terasa pusing bukan main,

"gwaenchana?" tanya seseorang yang tengah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo saat itu, yaitu, Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo merasa lemas sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan karena tak kuat menahan shock dan sepertinya itu berpengaruh pada kehamilannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **huaaaaa dede Kyungsooo kenapaaaaa?**

 **jaga kesehataaan yaa jangan sampe kenapa kenapa sama babynya juga heuheu**

 **by the way**

 **im on my way to create and release a book.**

 **but i think its difficult enough and took so long with my busy time.**

 **halah halah pake bhs inggris, pokoknya doain aja ya.**

 **DAN SEMOGA DUA FF Q YANG TERSISA CEPET CEPET KELARRRR :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Junmyeon**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"YA!" teriak Kyungsoo saat baru saja ingin mengomeli Junmyeon. Junmyeon tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan lurus melewati tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir menunduk karena malu, ia pun membalikkan lagi tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan walaupun jujur saja, ia sangat malu karena sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak pada Junmyeon.

Secara tiba tiba. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya terombang ambing seketika saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan langsung mendekap tubuhnya yang tengah berbadan dua itu dengan erat. Kyungsoo merasa terkejut sebelum akhirnya beberapa botol kaca jatuh dari kelas atas yang seharusnya mengenai kepala Kyungsoo jika seseorang tidak menarik tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya karena terkejut dan panik, tubuhnya hampir bergetar hebat, matanya membulat dan seketika juga kepalanya terasa pusing bukan main,

"gwaenchana?" tanya seseorang yang tengah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo saat itu, yaitu, Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo merasa lemas sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan karena tak kuat menahan shock dan sepertinya itu berpengaruh pada kehamilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My little namjachingu**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari saat seorang temannya mengabari sesuatu mengenai Kyungsoo, Jongin tak peduli, apakah dikelasnya ada dosen atau tidak, dalam sekejap saja Jongin melupakan hal hal semacam itu saat mendengar kabar buruk apapun tentang Kyungsoo, terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo sedang hamil.

Jongin berlari cepat dengan raut memerah dan panik yang bahkan sulit didefiniskan. Menyusuri koridor setiap fakultas yang sepi disaat semua mahasiswa sedang sibuk pada penelitiannya, dan Jongin malah berusaha menggapai letak ruang UKS untuk menemui tubuh mungil yang tengah berbadan dua itu. Keringat mengucur dan desahan nafas keluar tak beraturan saat akhirnya Jongin tiba di depan tubuh tak berdaya yang bibirnya telah memucat,

"KYUNGSOO-AAH!" teriaknya,

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana kronologinya, tapi, apakah sampai membuat heboh orang yang berlalu lalang sampai temannya yang baru saja dari perpustakaan mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Jongin meneliti lagi setiap kulit Kyungsoo, mencari cari apakah ada bagian yang terluka atau tidak. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti, apa kesehatan dan keadaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah ditangani? Bahkan Jongin tak melihat seorangpun didalam ruang UKS saat itu,

"dia baik baik saja" ucap seorang pria dari balik pintu saat Jongin sedang sibuk menoleh kesana kemari mencari siapa yang sebenarnya akan menangani kesehatan Kyungsoo.

"kau? apa urusanmu?" tanya Jongin ketus.

"aku yang menyelamatkannya. apa salahku jika sekarang aku ada disini?" tanya Junmyeon balik membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya,

"aah.. begitu?"

Sepertinya Jongin tetap tidak punya niat untuk bersikap baik pada Junmyeon, entah apa alasannya. Jongin bahkan menatap curiga pria itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya, kemudian membuang muka dan malah menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring lemah.

"gomawo" ucap Jongin singkat.

Tentu saja, singkatnya ucapan Jongin adalah suatu harapan agar Junmyeon segera enyah dari hadapannya. Tapi sepertinya Junmyeon tidak mengerti, atau memang sengaja?

Jongin pun mau tidak mau tidak mengikuti jam kuliah dosen favoritnya untuk akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo menuju rumah sakit.

Dan, seperti yang Jongin duga, pasti sang dokter akan mengoceh panjang lebar. Belum lagi sindiran halus yang bermakna bahwa Jongin sebagai seorang suami harus selalu siap siaga disamping Kyungsoo. Jongin pasrah, memang kenyataannya dia yang kehilangan pengawasan. Mungkin semua yang dialaminya sekarang adalah proses belajar menjadi suami yang baik.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam bahkan setelah mereka akhirnya bergegas pulang dari rumah sakit. Jongin pun dengan hati hati menuntun Kyungsoo kekamar untuk membawa pria mungil tersayangnya itu berbaring istirahat diatas kasur. Untuk kali ini Jongin harus sedikit keras, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bedrest, melupakan dan meninggalkan sejenak masalah kuliahnya. Jongin bahkan tak beranjak dari kasur untuk menemani Kyungsoo tidur hingga siang, mengelus ngelus perut Kyungsoo yang semakin membesar, mengajak bayi didalam perutnya bercanda dan tentunya hal itu mempengaruhi mood dan suasana hati Kyungsoo yang awalnya masih cukup shocked.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemarin rasanya seperti teka teki bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ada saja hal hal kecil yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo diluar pengawasan Jongin, dan hal itu membuat Jongin khawatir bukan main setiap kali ia akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dikelas kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya sendiri. Kyungsoo selalu meyakinkan Jongin, "aku akan selalu baik baik saja" dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Jongin tenang dan benar benar mampu untuk fokus pada kuliahnya, tapi, seperti halnya Kyungsoo pingsan, Kyungsoo beberapa kali masuk UKS setelah kejadian itu karena ada saja hal yang membuatnya terjatuh dan membuat perutnya kesakitan. Jongin bahkan tak pernah mengomeli Kyungsoo dan menasehatinya untuk "berhati hatilah saat jalan" atau "berhentilah bersikap ceroboh", nooo, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo dengan baik, Kyungsoo bahkan jarang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Apakah benar ada seseorang yang sengaja ingin mencelakakan Kyungsoo?

"kehamilanmu sudah mencapai bulan ke tujuh. ada baiknya kau lebih banyak istirahat" nasihat sang dokter membuat Kyungsoo menekukkan wajahnya.

"bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Jongin.

"syukurnya tidak apa apa. kau tahu? bahwa kelebihan pada pria yang mengandung yaitu memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dibanding wanita. Walaupun mereka terlihat lemah, tapi tetap saja, pria ya pria, tubuh mereka berkali kali lipat mampu menjaga sang bayi didalam perut."

Jongin bernapas lega kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin,

"jangan buat dia merasa terbebani akan suatu hal, jangan buat si pengandung merasa tidak nyaman" nasihatnya lagi pada Jongin.

Padahal, Jongin tidak pernah melewatkan sedikitpun tentang kesehatan Kyungsoo, menyuapinya makan, membuatkannya susu, memijitnya setiap malam, dan yang tak pernah bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo selalu bahagia dibuat Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Jongiinnn..." rengek Kyungsoo tengah malam, mungkin sekitar jam satu malam, ia menggoyang goyangkan bahu Jongin dari belakang. Jongin pun membalikkan badannya dan sedikit mengerjap,

"Soo? kau terbangun? wae?"

Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya hingga Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia membawa pelan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya untuk tidur kembali,

"aku ingin berenang" rengek Kyungsoo tiba tiba membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya dan mau tidak mau membuka sedikit matanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo,

"kau sedang mengigau?"

"ani, sepertinya aku mengidam"

Jongin tertawa kecil kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo lagi, "geurae, besok pagi kita berenang, ya? sekarang tidur lagi, hm?" pintanya kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya dan memuk tubuh kekar Jongin dengan erat. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk berenang besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya,**

Kyungsoo mengayun ngayunkan kakinya diatas sofa sambil menunggu Jongin bersiap siap sampai tiba tiba Jongin keluar dari kamar mereka dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke arahnya, "KAJJA?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Soo..." panggilnya pelan, Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan alisnya,

"aku lupa bahwa hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan project bersama teman sekelas dikampus. Kita pergi besok saja, ya? hari ini kau istirahat dulu dirumah bersama ahjumma, ne?"

"shireo~~~"

"Soo..."

"aku sudah sangat mengidam Jonginnn, kalau kau tidak bisa, aku bisa berenang sendiri. kau hanya perlu menurunkanku di tempat renang terdekat, kan?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya sambil mengusak ngusakkan rambutnya dengan kasar. Jongin tidak mau lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian karena takut terjadi apa apa lagi pada Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin juga tahu, bahwa pria tersayangnya juga cukup keras kepala.

"baiklah. tapi kau renang dikolam renang kampus, ya? supaya aku mudah mengawasimu, kol?"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangguk ngangguk imut. Ia pun berdiri membawa tasnya dan membawa lengan Jongin untuk segera bergegas ke mobil.

Jongin susah payah meninggalkan Kyungsoo dikolam renang sendirian. Berulang kali mengatakan "aku tinggal, ya" tapi Jongin tidak juga pergi dan terus memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo. Walaupun dibeberapa sudut kolam renang cukup ramai orang, tapi Jongin masih tidak berani meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun akhirnya pergi menemui teman temannya dilab kampus setelah berulang kali juga Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk mempercayainya bahwa tentu saja Kyungsoo yang mandiri itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Jongin berusaha keras untuk serius pada kegiatannya hari itu agar cepat selesai dan bisa kembali menemui Kyungsoo. Padahal, Kyungsoo biasa biasa saja, ia asik berendam disudut kolam renang sambil mengelus ngelus perutnya.

"kau berendam sendirian?"

Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut mendapati seseorang menyapanya dari pinggir kolam. Kyungsoo yang merasa bahagia karena keinginannya terpenuhi pun langsung melempar senyum pada pria itu.

"hmm.. tiba tiba saja aku ingin berenang" jawabnya pelan,

Pria yang biasanya selalu muncul disaat Jongin tidak ada disamping Kyungsoo itu pun membawa tubuhnya turun untuk ikut berendam disamping Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo, ia malah mencoba menjauhinya. Junmyeon pun mengernyitkan dahinya pada Kyungsoo yang seolah olah takut. Sebenarnya, bukan karena takut pada Junmyeon, Kyungsoo hanya selalu mengingat perkataan Jongin walaupun jujur saja, Kyungsoo justru malah merasa senang berteman dengan Junmyeon. Sejak pertama kali Junmyeon menyelamatkannya dan dikejadian kejadian selanjutnya selalu Junmyeon lagi yang menyelamatkannya, Kyungsoo pikir tidak ada alasan untuk tidak berteman dengan Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo merasa Junmyeon adalah teman kelas yang baik, dan sepertinya ia tidak sepemikiran dengan Jongin yang entah apa alasannya tidak pernah suka jika Kyungsoo dekat dengan Junmyeon, mungkin cemburu? mungkin. Junmyeon yang merasa Kyungsoo menjauhinya pun akhirnya mencoba menjauh dan berenang sendirian. Kyungsoo mencoba tidak peduli dan bersikap acuh daripada tiba tiba Jongin datang dan melihatnya sedang berbincang dengan Junmyeon?

Kyungsoo memindahkan tubuhnya dipinggir kolam dengan pelan, sesekali berenang dan mengepakkan kecil kedua kakinya. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang berbeda pada renangnya kali ini, karena tanpa Jongin, Kyungsoo juga tak merasa sendirian, ia selalu merasakan keberadaan calon bayinya didalam perut. Kyungsoo menggapai sudut kolam lagi setelah berenang sebentar, ia bahkan melihat Junmyeon yang sudah naik kepinggir kolam dan membawa tubuhnya menuju kursi tempat ia meletakkan tasnya. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tenang karena Junmyeon tak didekatnya lagi sebelum Jongin datang.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba tiba ia merasakan seseorang menarik kakinya dari dalam air. Kepala Kyungsoo mulai tenggelam dan susah payah ia mengepak ngepakkan tangannya untuk meminta pertolongan. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mampu berteriak karena berulang kali kepalanya masuk ke dalam air, ia bahkan hampir meminum banyak air. Melihat Kyungsoo hampir tenggelam, Junmyeon yang baru saja hendak duduk dan mengalungkan handuknya dileher pun langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon menceburkan dirinya lagi ke dalam air dan berusaha menggapai tubuh Kyungsoo yang susah payah mencari udara saat kepalanya keluar masuk dari dalam air. Buru buru Junmyeon membawa tubuh mungil itu naik kepinggir kolam setelah berhasil menggapai tubuhnya. Junmyeon bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, dan benar saja, Kyungsoo lagi lagi pingsan sesampainya dipinggir kolam.

Junmyeon pun menepuk nepuk pipi Kyungsoo berulang kali, tapi Kyungsoo tak juga sadarkan diri. Baru saja Junmyeon ingin memberikan nafas buatan pada Kyungsoo, tiba tiba tubuh Junmyeon terhempas ke belakang setelah seseorang menarik dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kencang untuk menjauhi tubuh Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Mata Jongin membesar dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin panik dan khawatir atas sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Dengan spontan Jongin menepuk nepuk pipi Kyungsoo, tapi usahanya itu sama sekali tak mempan. Buru buru Jongin memberikan nafasnya pada Kyungsoo dari mulut ke mulut, berulang kali, dan rasanya sulit sekali menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak putus asa, ia bolak balik menepuk pipi Kyungsoo kemudian memberinya nafas buatan sampai pria yang tengah berbadan dua itu pun memuntahkan banyak air dari dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo terbatuk batuk dan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan air dalam jumlah banyak,

"GWAENCANHA?!" teriak Jongin dengan panik kemudian meraih kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dalam.

Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Jongin, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya itu kemudian menangis terisak.

"gwaenchana?"

kali ini Jongin bertanya dengan lembut sampai Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk, "uri agiii?" Kyungsoo terisak mengatakannya, satu satu nya hal yang sedang Kyungsoo khawatirkan adalah keadaan sang jabang bayi , bukan dirinya sendiri. Jongin pun menghadapkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya,

"gwaenchana, sekarang kita langsung ke dokter, hm?" ajaknya sambil terus menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun dengan segera menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style untuk pergi keruang ganti mengeringkan tubuhnya sebentar dan mengganti pakaian. Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas pun dengan pasrah membiarkan Jongin membersihkan dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Bahkan Jongin yang dengan telaten memakaikan Kyungsoo pakaian kemudian membopong kembali tubuh mungil itu ke dalam mobil.

Walaupun saat itu keadaannya Kyungsoo yang tampak sedih, tapi, dibalik sikap Jongin yang mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, Jonginlah yang sangat merasa terpukul mendapati Kyungsoo menderita seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Pasti sangat menderita menjadi Kyungsoo yang susah payah menjaga sang jabang bayinya, belum lagi menangani keadaannya sendiri yang... tentu saja shock. Dan Jongin sebagai seorang suami yang baik bagi Kyungsoo, sudah seharusnya ia yan g bertanggung jawab penuh atas apapun yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Jadi, jika Kyungsoo menderita, Jongin lah yang merasa sangat bersalah.

Sepertinya sudah berkali kali sang dokter menasehati hal yang sama pada mereka, dan kini bahkan cukup lebih tegas dibandingkan biasanya. Kalau bisa, Kyungsoo lebih baik mulai bedrest sampai kelahirannya tiba, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kyungsoo bahkan belum mencapai satu semester untuk mengambil cuti. Sebenarnya sih, tidak apa apa jika Kyungsoo hanya kuliah saja, dan tidak terlalu kelelahan, asalkan Kyungsoo tidak lagi melakukan hal hal yang mungkin membahayakan dirinya, walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri heran, mana mungkin ia mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri, semua yang terjadi padanya kan hanya sebuah kecelakaan, dan semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa disengaja.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk dekat dengan Junmyeon!" tegas Jongin sesampainya mereka diruang tengah rumah mereka.

"berhentilah berburuk sangka pada orang lain." jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak berburuk sangka, Soo! Tapi setiap hal buruk yang terjadi padamu selalu saja ada Junmyeon, kau pikir semua itu kebetulan?"

"dia menolongku, Jongiiiin. Bukan mencelakakanku. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku bisa kritis, bahkan sudah tidak disisimu lagi."

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" bentak Jongin tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan terlihat sedikit takut,

"wae?" balasnya dengan tegas.

Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, ia akan terus egois dan teguh pada pendiriannya, bahkan dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Junmyeon tidak mencelakakanku, Jongin. aku bahkan melihatnya sedang berjalan dipinggir kolam menuju kursi tempat ia meletakkan tasnya. bagaimana bisa ia yang membuatku tenggelam tadi?"

Jongin menatap malas Kyungsoo, "jika aku mengatakan jangan dekat, maka jangan dekat. hanya itu saja" jawab Jongin dengan ketus.

"apa aku harus menurutimu, begitu?"

"aku suamimu"

"cih! apa semua suami mengatakan hal yang benar? dan apakah pendapatku selalu salah?" bentak Kyungsoo kemudian melarikan dirinya kekamar mereka dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

Jongin menahan amarahnya untuk tidak lebih jauh lagi membentak Kyungsoo, ia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam sambil memandang ke sembarang arah. Kyungsoo memang sulit sekali diberitahu, ia selalu saja berpendirian teguh.

Kyungsoo pun terdiam dikamarnya, ia merenungi sebentar sikapnya pada suaminya barusan. Kyungsoo menyadari suatu hal, bahwa baru kali ini Jongin memintanya untuk benar benar menuruti perkataannya. Selama ini, Jonginlah yang selalu menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tidak pernah melarang Kyungsoo terhadap apapun, dan apapun yang Kyungsoo katakan, Jongin akan selalu mendukungnya. Tapi, mengapa kali ini tidak? apa kali ini aku benar benar salah? batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena Jongin tidak juga masuk ke dalam kamar sampai lewat dari jam sepuluh malam. Kyungsoo mulai resah, ia pikir Jongin benar benar marah padanya sekarang. Setelah cukup lama bertengkar dengan keegoisannya sendiri, Kyungsoo pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai keluar dari kamar. Ia bisa melihat jejeran buku dan laptop Jongin berserakan diatas karpet ruang tengah, sementara Jongin sedang asik membuat kopi didapur. Melihat tubuh kekar itu tengah membelakanginya, Kyungsoo pun mencoba mendekati tubuh Jongin.

"mianhae."

ucapnya tiba tiba sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang. Jongin terkejut mendapati tangan mungil Kyungsoo melingkar diperutnya,

"jeongmal mianhae"

lirihnya lagi membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang bertengger diperutnya,

"kau sudah mengerti maksudku?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menyandarkan pipinya di punggung Jongin.

"sini... biar kau yang berdiri didepanku" pinta jongin pelan sambil menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri didepannya. Kini Jongin yang memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tega membiarkanmu susah payah memelukku dari belakang dengan perut yang sudah membesar itu" ejeknya,

Kyungsoo pun tertawa kecil kemudian mengelus pipi Jongin dengan lembut. Dengan pelan, tangan Jongin mulai mengelus perut Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menunduk melihat perutnya. Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas punggung tangan Jongin dan ikut mengelus ngelus perutnya sendiri.

"aku mencintaimu, dan anak kita"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, ia terus tersenyum selama Jongin mengatakan hal hal yang manis padanya.

"jangan terluka lagi, dan biarkan aku yang terus menjagamu, Soo..."

"arraaa~~ kau suamiku maka aku harus membiarkanmu susah payah menjagaku, kan?" ejek kyungsoo balik hingga Jongin tertawa kecil.

Jongin pun memindahkan tubuhnya ke depan tubuh Kyungsoo, mereka kini berhadapan. Setelah mereka saling melemparkan senyum, Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan telinganya di perut Kyungsoo.

"dua bulan lagi kau melihat appa sayang" ucap Jongin didepan perut Kyungsoo sambil terus mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

Jongin tertawa setelah merasakan sang bayi menendang nendang perut Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh meraskan reaksi sang jabang bayi pada appanya yang tengah mengajaknya berbincang ringan.

Jongin pun menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan kini berhadapan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya pada Jongin,

"kenapa kau tersenyum terus, hm? ingin menggodaku?"

"ani, hanya bahagia saja karena suamiku adalah Kim Jongin"

Jongin terkekeh kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo,

"pandai sekali menggombalnya, hm?"

Tangan Jongin bahkan sudah melingkar dileher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh karena Jongin mengusakkan hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan, Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian mulai melumat mesra. Aktivitas berciuman bagi mereka bukanlah hal yang dilakukan sesekali, mereka selalu menjadikan ciuman sebagai rutinitas malam mereka sebelum tidur.

"ke kamar?" ajak Jongin kemudian buru buru membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style ke kamar mereka, tentunya untuk segera melanjutkan aktivitas ciuman mereka diatas kasur. Karena Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo suka hal itu, sebelum ia tidur, Jongin akan membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan nya, kemudian mereka berciuman mesra dengan Jongin yang tangannya sambil mengelus ngelus perut Kyungsoo. Menurut Kyungsoo, disaat saat seperti itu entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bahagia, mungkin calon bayi mereka juga bahagia merasakan kedua appanya sedang berciuman mesra.

Mereka pun mulai sama sama terbaring diatas kasur dan mengulangi lagi kebiasaan mereka. Tapi entah kenapa malam itu mereka berciuman lebih lama dari biasanya, bahkan sesekali Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat dilubang Kyungsoo atau meremas pelan booty dan dada pria mungil itu. Kyungsoo sesekali tertawa dan mengomel karena keisengan Jongin, mungkin itulah mengapa mereka tiada henti hentinya berciuman malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu, untuk tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo terluka lagi, apalagi sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sang jabang bayi. Tidak akan. Jongin berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hal hal semacam itu terjadi lagi. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, ia menuruti perkataan suaminya, mencoba tidak terlalu dekat dengan Junmyeon, bahkan lebih tepatnya menghindar. Kyungsoo tidak peduli, bukannya ia ingin berburuk sangka pada Junmyeon, tapi ia hanya mencegah hal buruk terjadi dan tentunya lebih berhati hati. Ia mencoba mempercayai Jongin, dan meyakinkan Jongin juga untuk selalu percaya padanya.

Dua bulan lagi. Rasanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat bayi mereka terlahir ke dunia. Sebisa mungkin Jongin tidak pernah lepas pengawasannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiripun mencoba untuk mengurangi sedikit pergerakannya, seperti, tidak lagi pergi ke perpustakaan tanpa Jongin, ke kantin tanpa dijemput Jongin dan pulang kampus tanpa bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyerahkan apapun kegiatannya pada Jongin, untuk kali ini saja, Kyungsoo memasrahkan dirinya dan melepas semua sifat kemandiriannya demi kesehatannya dan kesehatan calon bayinya dan Jongin.

Memang sulit, bahkan sangat sulit menjalani kehamilan di masa masa kuliah walaupun Kyungsoo belum selesai mencapai semester pertamanya. Membawa dua tubuh kemana mana, menjaga diri sebaik mungkin dan penuh proteksi dari sang suami. Untungnya, Jongin selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang, sekeras apapun Jongin sekarang dalam melarang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan selalu senang dengan sikap lembut Jongin setelahnya. AH! Jongin tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup tak karuan walaupun mereka sudah menikah.

"Dokter sudah memprediksi tanggal kelahiranmu, ada baiknya disekitar tanggal yang mereka predikisikan, kau izin kuliah saja ya dan istirahat dirumah bersama ahjumma" ucapnya lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedikit lagi menyelesaikan catatannya pun mengangguk ngangguk.

"kajja? katanya mau ke lab dulu sebentar?" tanya Jongin sambil menatapi Kyungsoo yang masih asik menulis dimejanya padahal semua teman sekelasnya sudah tak seorangpun disana. Jongin pun akhirnya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo tak juga menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, seketika Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin,

"sudah ya sayangku, cantikku, gembilku..." pinta Jongin dengan sangat manis membuat Kyungsoo yang awalnya ingin mengomel malah tersenyum tak karuan dibuat Jongin.

"sedikit lagi ya sayanggg?" goda Kyungsoo balik sambil tersenyum manis didepan wajah Jongin, Jongin pun tertawa kemudian membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan sedikit lagi catatannya. Setelahnya, Jongin membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan semua buku Kyungsoo kedalam tas kemudian membawakan tas itu dalam genggamannya.

Kyungsoo terus menyelipkan tangannya pada lengan Jongin sambil menyusuri koridor kampus menuju ruang lab yang ingin mereka tuju. Sebelum pulang, Kyungsoo memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengajukan surat izin seperti yang Jongin katakan untuk tidak kekampus di waktu waktu prediksi kelahirannya. Seseorang mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dosen penasihat mereka sedang sibuk didalam lab bersama beberapa dosen lainnya, makanya Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri sebentar untuk mengajukan izin.

"kau tunggu disini saja, ya? didalam banyak dosen" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin sesampainya mereka didepan lab.

"lama tidak?"

"ani. hanya mengajukan surat permohonan izin setelah itu langsung keluar"

"yakso?"

"ne! untuk apa yakso yakso, aku juga tidak akan berlama lama didalam, apa kau pikir menyenangkan berkumpul kumpul dengan dosen?" ocehnya sebelum akhirnya ia mencubit lengan Jongin saat Jongin, malah menjawab "arra arra arraa~~ bawelll~~" bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kyungsoo pun masuk kedalam lab sendirian dan mencari cari keberadaan dosen penasihat kelasnya. Tapi entahlah, kenapa tak ada seorangpun didalam? batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menyusuri lagi beberapa ruang didalam lab, salah satunya ruang dosen dan mencoba mengetuk pintunya, mungkin sang dosen ada didalam, pikirnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seseorang pada Jongin yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu lab. Jongin tak menjawab setelah menoleh dan menatap malas padanya,

Junmyeon hanya berdecih, sampai tiba tiba seorang pria keluar dari dalam lab mengejutkan Jongin yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintunya.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Junmyeon pada pria itu yang kemudian hanya mengacungkan jempol pada Junmyeon sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jongin menatap curiga keduanya,

"Jongin-aah? aku menyukai Kyungsoo sejak SMA." ucapnya tiba tiba setelah seorang pria asing tadi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Jongin hanya berdecih mendengar perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Junmyeon.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku adalah orang yang ambisius." ucapnya lagi sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin kemudian berbisik,

"jagalah Kyungsoo dengan baik." bisiknya kemudian menepuk nepuk bahu Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Jongin mulai terlihat panik, dan matanya membulat seketika. Pandangannya bergerak gerak ke sembarang arah sambil terus menelusuri apa maksud dari perkataan si brengsek Junmyeon barusan.

Dengan cepat, Jongin melempar kedua tas yang menggantung dipunggungnya dan masuk kedalam lab. Jongin mencari cari keberadaan Kyungsoo, dan ternyata ruang lab tersebut sepi tiada penghuni. Jongin mulai menyusuri lagi ruang lab yang luas itu dan mendapati sekumpulan asap mulai muncul dari sudut ruangan, tepat dekat dengan sebuah ruangan lagi yang terdapat didalam lab tersebut,

"JONGIINNNN!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul mukul pintu ruangan dosen didalam lab tersebut, Jongin pun berlari ke arah sumber Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara.

"KYUNGSOO-AAH? KAU DIDALAM?" teriaknya panik.

"PINTUNYA TERKUNCIII"

Kyungsoo terus menggoyang goyangkan gagang pintunya. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada sekumpulan asap yang mulai masuk ke dalam dari atap ruangannya. Sementara Jongin mulai bergegas untuk mendobrak pintunya karena tidak ada pilihan lain saat Kyungsoo berteriak lagi menyatakan bahwa banyak kumpulan asap memasuki ruangannya.

"SOO? MENJAUH DARI PINTUNYA!" teriak Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi ditempat seaman mungkin dari dobrakan pintu yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin menghantam tubuhnya dengan pintu berkali kali, ia bahkan bisa merasakan sakit di lengannya karena pintunya tak mau juga terbuka. Jongin pun mencoba menendang keras dengan telapak kakinya berulang kali kemudian mendobraknya lagi,

 **BUAKKKK!**

Asap sudah hampir memenuhi ruangan dosen dan membuat Kyungsoo hampir pingsan. Jongin menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah berjongkok disudut ruangan dan membawa pergi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan segera. Jongin berlari kencang sambil menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Tepat saat Jongin berhasil menggapai pintu keluar, suara ledakan kecil pun terdengar membuat asap semakin menyebar kemana mana. Jongin membawa kabur tubuh Kyungsoo sejauh mungkin dari ruang lab dan menekan alarm peringatan kebakaran sambil terus membawa tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ke lapangan. Ditempat yang mulai ramai pun orang orang mulai berlarian setelah alarm kebakaran dibunyikan. Jongin tidak peduli, ia terus membawa tubuh lemas Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

"Jongiiinnn..." panggil Kyungsoo lirih didalam gendongannya.

Mata Jongin mulai berkaca kaca, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sedikit raut menahan amarah pada wajah Jongin.

"nae gwaenchanaa.." ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum,

"bertahanlah, Soo." tegasnya dengan airmata yang hampir menetes di pipinya.

Jongin merasa gagal lagi. Ia merasa melanggar janjinya sendiri, dan... tentu saja merasa tak becus sama sekali menjadi seorang suami bagi Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **pusyiang pala eike**


	9. Chapter 9

**My little namjachingu**

 **Summary**

 **Bukan rencana seorang Kim Jongin untuk benar benar jatuh cinta dimasa sekolahnya. Seorang pria mungil yang mampu mengajarkannya apa arti kehidupan, mungkin telah merubah rencananya. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang akhirnya menjadi rencana dan tujuan bagi hidup seorang Kim Jongin setelahnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Junmyeon**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, MPREG**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

 **BUAKKKK!**

Asap sudah hampir memenuhi ruangan dosen dan membuat Kyungsoo hampir pingsan. Jongin menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah berjongkok disudut ruangan dan membawa pergi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan segera. Jongin berlari kencang sambil menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Tepat saat Jongin berhasil menggapai pintu keluar, suara ledakan kecil pun terdengar membuat asap semakin menyebar kemana mana. Jongin membawa kabur tubuh Kyungsoo sejauh mungkin dari ruang lab san menekan alarm peringatan kebakaran sambil terus membawa tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ke lapangan. Ditempat yang mulai ramai pun orang orang mulai berlarian setelah alarm kebakaran dibunyikan. Jongin tidak peduli, ia terus membawa tubuh lemas Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

"Jongiiinnn..." panggil Kyungsoo lirih didalam gendongannya.

Mata Jongin mulai berkaca kaca, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sedikit raut menahan amarah pada wajah Jongin.

"nae gwaenchanaa.." ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum,

"bertahanlah, Soo." tegasnya dengan airmata yang hampir menetes di pipinya.

Jongin merasa gagal lagi. Ia merasa melanggar janjinya sendiri, dan... tentu saja merasa tak becus sama sekali menjadi seorang suami bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My little namjachingu**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memang tidak mudah menjadi seorang suami dan calon ayah diusia muda. Jongin menyadari semua perkataan Kyungsoo selama ini, ia juga baru mengerti kenapa sejak awal Kyungsoo benar benar menentang menikah di usia muda. Jika menjadi dirinya saja sudah sulit, bagaimana menjadi Kyungsoo? Jongin jadi semakin merasa bersalah dengan Kyungsoo yang dengan tulus menerima saja pernikahan mereka. Kini Jongin benar benar khawatir akan keadaan Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja bayi mereka.

Setelah berjam jam menunggu dan mendengar penyataan dokter bahwa Kyungsoo tengah pingsan dan masih saja tidak sadarkan diri, Jongin pun menelepon ahjumma dirumah untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit dan menemani Kyungsoo. Jongin rupanya sudah habis kesabaran, ia benar benar ingin bertemu dengan Junmyeon dan menghabisi pria berkulit putih yang sudah mencelakakan Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

Jongin seperti kembali pada jati dirinya yang dulu. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo melarangnya untuk tidak lagi memukuli orang lain dengan binal, kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis. Terhadap Junmyeon, Jongin menunjukkan sikap binalnya lagi, ia tidak peduli sekalipun Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa ia adalah putera dari rektor kampus mereka. Jongin tidak peduli jika harus di keluarkan dari kampus, atau mencoreng nama baik appanya lagi? Jongin juga yakin pasti appanya akan membelanya selama yang Jongin bela adalah kebenaran dan apa yang Jongin tentang adalah sebuah kejahatan dan kecurangan.

Jongin benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa Junmyeon tenyata sejahat dan setega itu menyakiti Kyungsoo. Mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon hanya menginginkan keguguran pada kehamilan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun tidak segan segan menghabisi Junmyeon malam itu di sudut jalan.

"mwo? kau hanya menginginkan bayinya saja yang pergi? apa kau pikir kau pantas menjadi seorang ayah nanti? " tanya Jongin sambil menarik kerah baju Junmyeon. Junmyeon tetap berdecih walaupun darah semakin terlihat disudut bibirnya,

"apa kau pikir jika aku merebut Kyungsoo, aku juga akan mengurus anakmu itu, begitu?"

"cih! kau tidak akan pernah bisa merebut Kyungsoo dariku. Jadi berhentilah melakukan hal hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini, Junmyeon-aah"

"aku menginginkan Kyungsoo dan aku tidak ingin anak kalian terlahir didunia ini. Itu saja"

 **BUAKKK!**

Jongin pikir Junmyeon sudah benar benar gila. Bagaimana bisa dia se-ambisius itu untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang jelas jelas sudah dinikahi oleh nya? Bahkan berniat mencelakakan bayi yang ada didalam perut Kyungsoo dan secara tidak langsung ia mencelakakan Kyungsoo juga.

Jongin pun menghempas tubuh Junmyeon setelah pria berkulit putih itu lemah tak berdaya dan tidak sanggup lagi berkata kata.

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan calon bayiku." Jelas Jongin setelah menendang tubuh Junmyeon diatas aspal kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur saja, setelah akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar dan perkelahiannya dengan Junmyeon semalam, Jongin menanti panggilan dari kampusnya, setidaknya dosen penasihat, atau kalau boleh rektornya saja yang langsung memanggilnya. Tapi ternyata tidak, sejak sehari setelah kejadian kebakaran kecil dikampusnya itu, entah kenapa tak ada sedikitpun kasus yang terselidik. Jongin tidak heran, dulu juga setiap masalah yang Jongin lakukan selalu ditutup kasusnya berkat ayahnya sendiri. Jadi Jongin pikir tidak ada yang perlu diherankan jika kasus yang disebabkan Junmyeon kemarin malah tak terdengar lagi beritanya, walau baru sehari yang lalu.

Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing hal tersebut, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar Junmyeon tidak lagi berusaha mencelakakan Kyungsoo. Apa Junmyeon seorang psikopat? Entahlah, apakah itu psikopat, atau hanya sikap ambisius Junmyeon saja terhadap Kyungsoo, yang jelas keduanya adalah masalah bagi Jongin. Tapi, Jongin pun akhirnya tahu kenapa ia tak sama sekali mendapat surat peringatan dari kampus setelah menghabisi putra sorang rektor? Appanya Jongin. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kekuasaan. Bahkan pihak kampus duluan yang merasa takut begitu mengetahui Jongin adalah putra seorang pejabat. Bahkan mereka meminta maaf pada Jongin, Jongin pun hanya berdecih, jika dia mau, tentu saja Jongin menginginkan kasusnya segera diungkap, tapi Jongin tak mau serumit itu. Ia hanya ingin Junmyeon berhenti mengganggu suami mungilnya. Dan jika sampai ada satu hal kecil saja terjadi lagi pada Kyungsoo, maka Jongin yang tidak segan segan membeberkan kebenarannya, begitu ancaman Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa minggu kemudian,**

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, sesuai dengan prediksi para dokter bahwa Kyungsoo akan melahirkan disekitar tanggal dua belas sampai empat belas di bulan kesembilan itu. Kyungsoo pun sudah beristirahat dan tidak pergi ke kampus sejak mulai hari senin di minggu itu. Ia mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin dengan tetap beristirahat di kamarnya ditemani dengan ahjumma dirumah.

Jujur saja, justru ketika Kyungsoo dirumah, Jongin malah merasa lebih lega dan tenang. Setidaknya tidak banyak kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan mengalami hal hal kecil lagi yang mencelakakannya. Walaupun Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe pria yang betah berdiam diri, tapi untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo benar benar mengikuti perkataan Jongin untuk tetap berbaring dikasur, meminta ini dan itu pada ahjumma, atau bahkan minta ditemani pergi ke kamar mandi. Jongin benar benar memintanya untuk menjadi pria yang manja dan melupakan semua sifat kemandirian yang Kyungsoo punya. Kyungsoo pun pasrah, demi beberapa hari menuju kelahiran buah hatinya dengan Jongin.

"sudah makan?" tanya Jongin dibalik layar handphone pada video call mereka kali itu.

"hmmm, aku bahkan seperti orang sakit harus makan diatas kasur" rengeknya,

"demi bayi kita, sayang"

Kyungsoo pun menyemburatkan senyum tipisnya,

"aku pulang cepat, dosennya ada urusan mendadak"

"pasti kau senang?"

"hmm, tentu saja. aku lebih suka melihatmu berbaring diatas kasur bersamaku daripada melihat dosen mondar mandir menjelaskan materi didepan ke kelas"

"eissh", Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

Kyungsoo pun bisa mendengar suara ramai dari belakang tubuh Jongin saat ia dan Jongin sedang asik melemparkan senyum satu sama lain dari layar handphone mereka. Jongin mulai tertawa saat beberapa temannya menepuk bahunya dan menggodanya habis habisan. Mereka bahkan langsung merebut handphone Jongin dan mulai berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo satu persatu. Kyungsoo tertawa geli setiap kali teman temannya Jongin itu menggombalinya secara bergantian, seperti "Kyungsoo-aah, ceraikan Jongin dan menikahlah denganku","bagaimana keadaan anak kita, jagi?", atau"jaga kesehatanmu baik baik ya sayang sampai hari kelahiranmu nanti" dan tentu saja Jongin akan selalu marah setiap kali teman temannya itu selesai menggombal kemudian menjitak kepala mereka satu persatu. Jongin pun merampas kembali handphonenya dan pergi keluar kelas untuk terus melanjutkan video callnya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi rupanya, Kyungsoo tak bisa terhenti tertawa karena kelakuan teman temannya Jongin tadi,

"yaa! kau menyukai gombalan merekaa?!" rengeknya,

"mereka lucuuuu Jonginnnnn~~~~"

"apa aku tidak lucu?"

"ani. kau itu mengesalkan"

"tapi?"

"tapi apanya?"

"dibalik pernyataan negatif harus ada pernyataan positifnya..."

"hmmm arraa~~ tapi... apa ya? kenapa sulit sekali memikirkan hal hal positif yang ada pada dirimu" ejek Kyungsoo,

"ya~~ Do Kyungsoo~~~~~!"

Kyungsoo pun terkekeh geli melihat rengekkan Jongin lagi, entah kenapa, Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi melihat sosok Jongin yang selalu bersikap kasar atau orang orang menyebutnya sebagai pria gangster. Sejak pertama kali Jongin membantunya bekerja dirumah noona, Kyungsoo pikir itulah sifat Jongin sesungguhnya, lembut dan seperti malaikat. Apa itu hanya pandangan Kyungsoo saja? atau Jongin hanya bersikap malaikat didepan Kyungsoo saja? Kyungsoo pikir awalnya memang begitu, tetapi semakin kesini, Kyungsoo benar benar menyadari, bahwa sangat sulit menemukan sosok Jongin yang dulu. Jongin yang sekarang benar benar manja, walau tak sedikitpun menghilangkan sifat bertanggung jawab dan dewasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar, kasur, dan Kyungsoo adalah candu bagi Jongin setiap kali ia pulang dari kampus. Jongin tak pernah sedikitpun mengiyakan ajakan teman temannya untuk mampir sebentar didekat kampus walaupun tidak seperti biasanya ada Kyungsoo yang selalu menempel didekatnya. Meskipun begitu, Jongin tetap menolak, ia lebih merindukan Kyungsoo daripada bercengkerama dengan teman teman sekelasnya.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur lelap sore itu. Sejak siang Jongin pulang dari kampus, Jongin tak tidur sama sekali hingga sore tiba, setelah ia dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar cerita diatas kasur, Kyungsoo tertidur dan Jongin terus memainkan rambut Kyungsoo sambil memeluk pria mungil tersayangnya itu dengan erat. Jongin tidak bosan memandangi Kyungsoo, sesekali gemas mencium bibir merahnya, atau bahkan menciumi seluruh wajah mungilnya.

Jongin sesekali tersenyum sendiri membayangkan dirinya bermain dengan anaknya kelak yang telah diprediksi berjenis kelamin laki laki. Jongin tidak sabar untuk mengajak jagoannya itu bermain bola bersama atau bermain game setiap hari libur. Jongin benar benar tidak sabar menanti kehadiran buah hatinya dengan Kyungsoo, dan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo kedatangan tamu dirumahnya. Empat manusia yang selalu membuat gaduh dan ramai, tapi seketika juga hening kalau mereka semua masing masing sudah bermesraan. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Luhan yang sekarang sudah tidak satu sekolah lagi dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tapi mereka masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu karena mereka semua sudah pindah ke Seoul sekarang, apalagi kalau tahu Kyungsoo akan melahirkan, tentu saja itu sudah kewajiban mereka sebagai sahabat yang baik untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

"YA~~~ Diruang tengah pun masih melakukan adegan intim?" teriak Chanyeol tiba tiba.

Jongin yang sedang asik mengusakkan kepalanya di leher Kyungsoo dari belakang pun langsung menoleh kepada keempat sahabatnya yang tiba tiba saja sudah berdiri dari arah ruang tamu menuju ruang tengah tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk. Jongin tertawa sebentar kemudian melemparkan bantal bantal yang ada diatas sofa ke arah Chanyeol. Semuanya pun tertawa sembari berjalan menuju Jongin dan Kyungsoo diatas sofa, setelah ikut tertawa, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin menggeser tubuhnya yang sedang asik bertengger memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, tapi bukannya langsung memindahkan tubuhnya, Jongin malah merengek dan semakin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"eissh! gangster apanya merengek manja begini!" ejek Chanyeol lagi sambil melemparkan bantal yang tadi Jongin lempar kembali kearah Jongin.

"enak yaaa mepet mepet dari belakang" celetuk Sehun.

Jongin hanya cengengesan sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mengomeli Jongin untuk benar benar merubah posisinya dan berpindah tempat duduk. Chanyeol dan Sehun pun semakin senang mengejek Jongin kalau Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengomel. Jongin pasrah memindahkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memanjat sofa ke arah belakang.

"YA! Kalian mau minum apa? berkunjung tidak bilang bilang!"

"apa saja asalkan jangan airputih. sesuatu yang ada rasanya~" jawab Baekhyun.

"sperma Chanyeol?" balas Jongin.

"YA KIM JONGIN BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL HAL YANG KOTOR!"

Jongin pun langsung berlari menuju dapur setelah akhirnya teriakan Kyungsoo menggelegar lagi di telinganya.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga pasangan itu pun terus asik berbincang bersama dirumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo siang itu. Jongin bahkan bercerita tentang mantan ketua klub basket sekolah mereka yang bersikap sangat kriminal pada Kyungsoo. Awalnya mereka tidak menyangka pada sikap Junmyeon yang ternyata sejahat itu, tapi Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengutarakan bagaimana sifat Junmyeon mengingat mereka adalah teman satu SMP. Baekhyun tahu, dan sangat mengerti bagaimana Junmyeon menyukai Kyungsoo saat SMP, tapi Baekhyun kira itu hanyalah perasaan suka layaknya pria biasa yang pada akhirnya Junmyeon juga akan menyukai orang lain lagi di SMA nanti, pikir Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Junmyeon masih terus menyukai Kyungsoo setiap kali melihat Junmyeon melewati kelas mereka dan mengintip keberadaan Kyungsoo dikelas. Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo, tapi ya begitulah Kyungsoo, ia tidak pernah mau peduli, padahal jujur saja, sikap Junmyeon membuat Baekhyun risih, kemana ada Kyungsoo pasti Junmyeon mengikutinya, sayangnya, hanya Baekhyun yang menyadarinya, mungkin karena Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli makanya Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari hal itu.

"lalu, dia bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"molla. Mungkin dia sedang frustasi karena tidak bertemu Kyungsoo beberapa minggu ini. Apalagi Kyungsoo akan segera melahirkan, mungkin dia hampir gila sekarang." jawab Jongin.

"cih! ada ada saja~ padahal dia itu tampan, putra rektor universitas hebat, apa salahnya mencari pria lain?" decih Baekhyun.

"banyak orang yang sulit berpaling dariku, Baek~" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin melirik tajam Kyungsoo disampingnya, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum mengejek.

"sok cantik kamu soo.." ejek Jongin dengan mata menyipit dan wajah datarnya, Kyungsoo pun membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tajam,

"im not beautiful jongin, im not a girl"

"abisin soo abeeessssseeeenn!" Baekhyun semakin mengompor ngompori dengan mulut comelnya,

"tapi kau cantik"

"ani!"

"cantik cantik cantik!"

"IIIISSSSHHHHHHH" Kyungsoo pun mencubit nipple Jongin dengan kencang,

"AAAHHHHHH!" teriak Jongin sambil tertawa geli membuat keempat sahabatnya terkekeh geli juga sambil terus meneriaki Kyungsoo untuk segera menghabisi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya,**

ketiga pasangan tersebut sibuk menyiapkan piknik kecil dihalaman rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mengadakan barbeque dan menggelar karpet diatas rumput hijau dengan tape musik kecil untuk lebih meramaikan perkumpulan mereka malam itu.

Kyungsoo hanya duduk santai diatas kursi teras sambil memperhatikan tingkah suami dan keempat sahabatnya yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Baekhyun memasangkan celemek ditubuh Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun bolak balik masuk kedalam dapur merngambil persediaan yang selalu saja kurang, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin ikut andil atau bahkan menyuruh semua sahabatnya duduk dan membiarkan dia yang mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Walaupun rasanya sudah tidak tahan ingin ikut membantu, Jongin pasti selalu mengomel setiap kali Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membangunkan tubuhnya dari kursi.

"ANJAA JAGII!"

"arraa~~~~" rengek Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang kali ini sudah siap memanggang daging pun dengan semangat menghampar daging daging yang telah dipotong keatas perapian. Sementara yang lain sibuk membuat masakan lain, merebus sayuran, memotong buah buahan, bahkan membuat sejumlah bumbu pedas. Setiap kali Chanyeol ingin membantu Jongin, pasti Jongin mengusir, dengan sombongnya Jongin menunjukkan keahlian memanggangnya yang selama ini diajarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Keempat sahabatnya itu pun lagi lagi mengejek dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertunjukkan didepan matanya.

Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak menciptakan kerusuhan, kali ini api mulai mengobar diatas panggangannya, semuanya pun terkejut dan Jongin malah berteriak tak karuan. Semuanya tertawa sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin untuk memadamkan api, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang hendak bangun dari kursinya.

"Jangan beranjak kemana mana, Sooo! Anja!" teriak Jongin sambil berusaha membuat apinya tidak lagi membesar. Kyungsoo yang setengah berdiri pun menurut lagi, tapi bukannya duduk tenang, kali ini Kyungsoo terduduk sambil berteriak kesakitan,

"YAA JAGIII~~~~! PERUTKU MULAAAASSSS!"

Seketika semuanya menengok ke arah Kyungsoo bersamaan, Jongin yang masih sibuk mengurus api pada panggangannya pun langsung berlari spontan kearah Kyungsoo, dan keempat tsahabatnya itu pun mengikutinya.

"YAA! APINYAAA!" teriak Baekhyun saat mereka baru saja berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, semua pun panik kebingungan dan berlari tidak karuan.

"JONGIN-AAHH!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi sambil menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya dengan cepat.

Jongin buru buru menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan berteriak pada Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya saat itu juga. Chanyeol berlari dan menuju mobil Jongin. Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan terus berusaha memadamkan api sampai ahjumma tiba tiba keluar dan membantu mereka. Sementara Sehun kebingungan dan bertingkah tidak jelas. Awalnya ia berlari mengikuti Chanyeol, tapi setengah jalan ia balik lagi menuju Luhan untuk membantu memadamkan api, tapi sayangnya Luhan mengomel karena kehadirannya hanya membuat semakin ramai disekitar perapian, Sehun pun beralih merapikan apapun diatas karpet dan berusaha menggulungnya, tapi lagi lagi kegiatannya itu terhenti saat Luhan tiba tiba menarik tangannya untuk segera berlari keluar menuju mobil dan menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua berteriak panik didalam mobil saat Kyungsoo terus merengek merasakan mulas, apalagi Baekhyun, ia memang terlihat seperti instruktur senam yang mengajari Kyungsoo menarik dan menghembuskan nafas melalui mulut, tapi dia juga yang panik sendiri saat Kyungsoo semakin cepat menghembuskan nafasnya. Baekhyun bahkan menjambak rambut Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir disampingnya, ia terus menggoyang goyangkan lengan Chanyeol sambil berteriak "PALI" membuat Chanyeol panik dalam menyetir mobilnya. Suasana pun semakin kacau didalam mobil Jongin saat itu dan Kyungsoo terus meremas paha Jongin dengan keras saking merasakan mulasnya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Jongin pun berlari masuk sambil menggendong Kyungsoo dan ketiga sahabatnya ikut berlari mengiringi Jongin. Belum sempat Jongin berteriak memanggil dokter, Baekhyun lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya yang melengking itu membuat ramai seisi lobby rumah sakit. Tapi berkat teriakan Baekhyun juga para suster buru buru menghampiri Jongin dan membawa Kyungsoo menuju ruang operasi. Mereka semua pun lari beramai ramai mengiringi Jongin dan para suster, bahkan kata kata yang tidak penting pun Baekhyun keluarkan untuk menyuruh orang minggir dari jalan,

"MINGGGIRR SEMUANYA MINGGIRRR ADA YANG AKAN MELAHIRKANNN!" teriak Baekhyun saat mereka semua tengah berlari menuju ruang operasi, Kyungsoo terus berteriak merasakan mulas sambil menghirup dang menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat.

 **BUUKKK!**

Jongin menghela nafasnya tiba tiba saat tubuhnya terhenti didepan pintu ruang operasi yang akhirnya tertutup dengan rapat. Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun pun menggeret tubuh lemas Jongin untuk segera duduk dikursi tunggu. Mereka semua menenangkan Jongin yang terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat gugup saat itu. Chanyeol pun datang dan menyodorkan minuman kepada sahabat sahabatnya itu yang tanpa sadar tengah kelelahan karena sibuk berteriak dan berlari dengan panik. Mereka bahkan baru meyadari bahwa Jongin tak sedikitpun memakai alas kaki, sendal yang Baekhyun dan Luhan pakai tertukar pasangannya, Sehun bahkan masih menggantungi serbet bekasnya memasak diatas bahunya, apalagi Chanyeol yang ternyata masih memakai celemek walaupun dia sudah sempat membeli minum didekat parkiran mobil tadi.

"pantas saja banyak yang menatap aneh ke arahku tadi" rengek Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, Semuanya pun hening seketika karena gugup menanti kelahiran bayi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang malah berselfie didepan sahabat sahabatnya sambil mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam video yang sedang Baekhyun rekam. Katanya sih, mau diunduh ke instagram, dengan caption, "menanti kelahiran jagoan Jongin". Seketika juga suasana menjadi ramai kembali karena tingkah pasangan hyperactive itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian,**

"LITTLE JONGIIIIIIINNNNN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah lucu didepan bayi yang ada didalam pelukan Kyungsoo yang tentu saja belum bisa melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun saat itu. Semua pun dengan gemas menatap bayinya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang kini tengah di gendong oleh ahjumma yang akhirnya datang menyusul, disaat yang sama Jongin merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk dari samping sambil mengelus ngelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"gwaenchana?" tanyanya,

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kemudian meraih tangan Jongin untuk ia genggam, Kyungsoo bahkan mencium sebentar punggung tangan Jongin kemudian mendongak keatas menatap Jongin yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin sambil tersenyum menatapi buah hatinya dan Jongin sedang berkenalan dengan para sahabat terbaiknya.

Lagi lagi Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk segera merekam momen mereka bersama, bahkan kemudian menguploadnya lagi di instagramnya, kata Baekhyun sih, "kids jaman now", ucapnya sambil cengengesan. Tapi, belum sempat Baekhyun memulai rekaman videonya, Baekhyun pun menunduk memegangi perutnya,

Baekhyun mulai mual mual dan terdengar seperti orang yang akan muntah,

"jagiya~ kau hamil?!" teriak Chanyeol membuat semuanya menoleh dan membulatkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **wkwkwkw ini bocah pada binal binal banget ya masih kuliah udah pada hamil HAHAH**

 **jangan dicontoh yaa~~ ini kan cuma cerita, diambil positif dan hiburannya aja hehe,**

 **btw gue baru tau ini cara melahirkan versi pria, ternyata sesar yee wkwkw**

 **padahal gue mau adegannya tuh Jongin gengam tangan Kyungsoo yang lagi huaa huaa pas melahirkan HAHAH**

 **Tapi ternyata tida bisa yaaaa karna tida ada lubangnya heuheu masa lewat lobang penis, yakaliii, sperma kali ah.**

 **HAHA yaudah gitu aja, mohon maaf yaaa lama bangeettt, sibuk banget cin akika**

 **Kalo ngga sanggup nungguin ya ngga papa, yang masih setia jadi reader ff ini gomawooyooo, aku sayang kalian**


End file.
